You Heal My Broken Heart
by Beautiful Luhan
Summary: CHAP 6 UPDATE! Di saat Luhan merasakan kepedihan karena ditinggalkan tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh orang yang dicintainya, Sehun datang ke kehidupannya. EXO, Hunhan. Warning: Yaoi Boy x Boy , Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Heal My Broken Heart

Author: Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)

Main Pairing: HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)

Other Pairing: crack!KaiHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, etc (Other Pairing will come later).

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. The characters are belong to GOD, themselves, and SM ent.

Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't Like, Don't Read!

ENJOY~! ^^

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

_ "Mungkin, lebih baik kita akhiri sampai di sini saja." Kata-katanya membuat laki-laki mungil berparas cantik itu terkejut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa lelaki di hadapannya._

_ "_Waeyo_? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan bersama selamanya? Tapi kenapa…"_

_ "Terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kita. Kurasa, aku tidak bisa menyeimbangimu lagi."_

_ "Tapi… Aku… Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kai!" Teriak lelaki mungil itu. _

_ "Maaf, Luhan. Maafkan aku. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Lalu, ia membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku, membeku tanpa bisa menjawab apa-apa. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya._

_ "Kai! Kai, aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kai…hiks…Kai…" Tangisannya semakin deras. Ia terjatuh bersimpuh. Kai meninggalkannya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai, meninggalkannya sendiri. Hancur, ya… Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. _

**FLASHBACK END**

Langit tampaknya tak bersahabat saat itu. Air hujan perlahan-lahan turun membasahi bumi. Seakan-akan ikut menangis bersamanya. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya kedinginan. Namun, ia tidak dapat merasakan dinginnya air hujan itu. Karena, jiwanya kosong. Ia merasa dirinya hancur. Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana harus menghadapi hari-harinya tanpa Kai di sisinya.

"_Waeyo_, Kai? Kukira, kau mencintaiku…" Bisiknya pada kesunyian. Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Hanya suara hujan yang menemaninya saat itu.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya entah ke mana. Ia tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan hancur seperti ini. Jadilah ia terus melangkah mengikuti instingnya.

**^o^**

Hujan terus turun, semakin deras membasahi bumi. Tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berparas tampan dan tinggi. Ia membawa segelas kopi hangat, duduk di sofanya sambil membaca buku. Bisa dibilang, ia cukup menyukai hujan. Hujan membuatnya lebih tenang. Merasakan kedamaian, dengan sedikit ketukan hujan di jendelanya.

Ia terus membaca bukunya, sampai ia mendengar bunyi ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

_"Siapa yang datang di malam hujan seperti ini?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu.

"Ya, siapa…" Sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, seorang anak laki-laki jatuh ke pelukannya. Badannya basah, tubuhnya menggigil dan pucat. Saat ia melihat siapa orang tersebut, ia meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu.

"LUHAN! Yah! Lu, kau kenapa?" Teriaknya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Dengan sigap, ia membawa lelaki mungil itu masuk ke dalam. Mengeringkan tubuhnya, dan membaringkannya di kasurnya. Ia selimuti sosok kecil dan rapuh itu. Lalu, ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan, agar sosok itu tetap merasa hangat.

Ia mendudukkan diri di samping lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanyanya kepada lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu. Lalu, ia berjalan perlahan keluar kamar, membiarkan Luhan tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut.

**^o^**

Perlahan-lahan, Luhan membuka matanya. Ia merasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya. Ia membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan itu. Lalu, mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan.

_ "Di mana aku?" _Pikirnya. Lalu, pikiran kembali melayang ke saat Kai memutuskan hubungan mereka. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Mendengar suara seseorang, Luhan langsung menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kris _ge_!" Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan, memberikkan semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas air putih.

"Ayo dimakan dulu. Nanti buburnya keburu dingin." Ia menyodorkan mangkuk bubur tersebut.

"Aku tidak lapar, _ge_." Jawab Luhan perlahan.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu lapar atau tidak, yang pasti kamu harus makan. Biar bisa minum obat. Ayo cepat dimakan! Atau mau kusuapi?" Tanyanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri ini. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan mulai memakannya dalam diam.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Kris memberinya obat penurun panas. Lalu, membaringkan Luhan di kasurnya.

"Kamu tidur di sini saja dulu. Biar aku tidur di sofa." Luhan pun mengangguk pelan. Saat hendak keluar, Luhan bertanya kepadanya.

"_Gege_… Kamu tidak menanyakan alasanku ke sini?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan menanyakannya padamu kalau kamu sudah siap untuk menceritakannya kepadaku." Luhan mengangguk lagi. Lalu, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan alam mimpi menyelimutinya dengan damai.

**^o^**

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Matahari pagi, masuk dari celah jendela ke arah Luhan. Seakan membangunkan Luhan dari tidur lelapnya.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di sana, sudah ada Kris yang menata sarapan pagi di meja. Luhan mendekatinya dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, _gege_!" Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lalu, menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dan sarapan bersamanya.

Setelah selesai makan, Luhan membantu Kris menyuci peralatan makan. Setelah selesai, mereka duduk di sofa yang ada ruang tengah.

"Jadi…" Kata Kris, membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Lu?" Tanyanya pelan. Luhan menatap Kris sesaat, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dirasakannnya, air mata yang mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. Kris yang melihat hal ini menarik Luhan ke pelukannya, membuat Luhan menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin. Saat Kai memutuskan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sudah kubilang kalau dia itu brengsek, Lu! Itu semua salahmu. Kenapa kamu tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?" Kris sedikit berteriak. Luhan hanya bisa menangis menghadapinya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Perasaannya masih hancur. Ia masih merasakan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Menangis sampai air matamu habis? Menjauhinya agar kamu bisa melupakannya? Terus berusaha mendapatkan cintanya kembali? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Luhan? Jawab aku!" Kris marah. Kemarahannya terlihat jelas dari raut wajah dan nada bicaranya. Sementara Luhan tetap diam. Menunduk tanpa bisa menatap mata Kris. Air matanya terus mengalir deras.

Melihat adiknya seperti ini, Kris tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia berniat untuk menghajar Kai karena telah menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

"_Gege_! Kamu mau ke mana?" Luhan berteriak memanggil kakaknya.

"Menghajar Kai! Dia sudah menyakitimu, Luhan! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran kepadanya!" Luhan menarik tangan Kris. Tidak membiarkannya pergi untuk menghajar Kai. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Kai. Cukup dia saja yang merasakan sakit. Cukup dia saja.

"_Gege_, aku mohon, jangan sakiti Kai! Ini semua salahku, _ge_. Aku terlalu membosankan untuknya. Aku tidak bisa menyeimbanginya. Ini semua salahku, bukan salah Kai."

"Apa kamu bilang? Salahmu? Sudah jelas ini salahnya! Ia memutuskanmu untuk alasan sepele seperti itu. Kamu pikir, ada apa di balik semua ini? Dia hanya main-main kepadamu, Luhan! Buat apa kamu melindungi orang yang mempermainkanmu?" Teriak Kris. Luhan menangis. Dan itu menyakiti hatinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Ia tidak mau melihat Luhan menangis lagi.

"Kumohon, _gege_. Jangan sakiti Kai… hiks… Menyakiti dia, sama saja seperti menyakiti perasaanku… hiks… kumohon. Jangan…" Tubuh Kris lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya melembut. Ia melihat Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedih. Ia membawa Luhan kepelukannya, dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Lu. Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadanya. Jadi, kumohon. Jangan menangis lagi." Perlahan-lahan, air mata Luhan berhenti. Kris pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi. Ia akan menjaga Luhan dengan segenap kemampuannya. Apapun taruhannya, bahkan nyawa sekalipun, ia akan melindungi adiknya. Adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

**^o^**

"Terus, kamu dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan? Apa kamu gila, Kai?" Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan adalah temannya. Rumah mereka dekat, itulah yang membuat mereka berteman baik.

"Kamu sudah dengar tadi Kyungsoo. Dan tidak. Aku tidak gila." Jawab Kai dengan santainya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menghajar Kai habis-habisan saat ini. Dia benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana bisa Kai dengan mudahnya mencampakkan Luhan yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dulu, Kai lah yang mengejar-ngejar Luhan. Tapi, kenapa harus Luhan yang menderita pada akhirnya?

"Kai! Jawab aku! Kenapa kamu bisa dengan mudahnya memutuskan Luhan? Pasti ada alasan lain selain 'banyak perbedaan', 'kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya menatap mata Kyungsoo agak lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintai orang lain sekarang." Kyungsoo merasa darahnya naik. Ia sempat berpikir itu hanyalah alasan yang Kai buat-buat sendiri. Tapi, dia serius? Dia mencintai orang lain di saat Luhan masih mencintainya?

"Kai… Kau benar-benar tidak waras. Kenapa kamu bisa semudah itu mencintai orang lain, Kai? Kalau memang begini jadinya, kenapa kamu harus menembak Luhan? Kamu benar-benar…"

** PLAK! **

Tamparan Kyungsoo mendarat halus di pipi kanan Kai. Kai hanya terdiam, karena ia tahu ia bersalah. Tapi, apa ini salahnya jika ia mencintai orang lain selain Luhan? Apa ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya untuk tidak jatuh cinta?

Kyungsoo beranjak pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Kai dengan pipi kanan yang memerah. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kata-kata halus yang Kai ucapkan saat itu.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kyungsoo. Karena kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Kai tersenyum kecil dengan masih memegangi pipi kanannya.

**^o^**

_"Kamu sialan, Kai! Kenapa kamu bisa menyakiti Luhan seperti itu? Kenapa kamu harus mencampakkannya? Kamu jahat, Kai. Sangat jahat." _Kyungsoo terus berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia terus mengingat alasan Kai memutuskan Luhan.

_ "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintai orang lain sekarang." _Tanpa disadari, air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menghapus air mata itu dengan cepat, namun air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ia berhenti berjalan sejenak, menenangkan pikirannya. Berusaha melupakan kata-kata Kai yang ia anggap gila itu. Lalu ia tersenyum pahit.

_"Kenapa, Kai? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepadamu? Orang yang dicintai oleh sahabatku sendiri? Kenapa?" _Lalu, ia meneruskan perjalanannya dengan air mata yang jatuh perlahan di kedua pipinya.

**^o^**

"Iya, Ma. Aku baik-baik aja, kok. Lagian Mama gak usah khawatir. Aku 'kan menginapnya di rumah Kris _ge_. Iya, aku akan hati-hati. Ya~" Lalu, Luhan pun menutup teleponnya. Iya berjalan ke arah sofa yang diduduki oleh Kris.

"Sudah selesai meneleponnya? Apa kata bibi?" Tanya Kris sambil menawarkan Potato Chips kepada Luhan.

"Hmm… Ibu bilang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku kan sudah sering menginap di sini." Jawab Luhan.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai berair lagi. Ia teringat akan Kai. Kenangan mereka berdua. Saat Kai pertama kali mendekatinya, menembaknya, kencan pertama mereka… Mengingat itu semua sangatlah menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Dia tak pantas untuk kau ingat seperti ini. Dia telah menyakitimu." Kata Kris sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Luhan.

"Tapi, _gege_, aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tidak yakin bisa melupakannya. Aku…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke supermarket untuk belanja? Kurasa bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis. Ayo!" Kris menarik pelan tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kris. Luhan tau, Kris tidak mau melihatnya sedih. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat adiknya itu bahagia.

"_Xie xie_, _gege_." Ucap Luhan pelan, dan Kris pun tersenyum. Kemudian, mereka keluar menuju supermarket.

**^o^**

"LULU!" Teriak seseorang. Luhan membalikkan badan, dan seseorang itu langsung memeluknya kencang.

"Baekkie~ Aku… tidak bisa… ber…na…pas!" Teriak Luhan tersedat. Laki-laki imut yang dipanggil Baekkie itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

Laki-laki itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah sahabat Luhan sejak kecil. Dulu, rumah mereka bersebelahan. Sehingga, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Namun, karena beberapa alasan, Luhan harus pindah ke Cina dan meninggalkan Baekhyun saat mereka berumur 8 tahun. Luhan baru kembali lagi ke Korea saat umur mereka menginjak 14 tahun.

Namun, Luhan tidak lagi dapat menempati rumah di sebelah rumah Baekhyun karena sudah ada orang lain yang membelinya. Oleh karena itulah, rumah mereka sekarang agak berjauhan. Namun, mereka tetap berteman akrab. Apalagi, mereka selalu pergi ke sekolah yang sama, dan selalu berada di kelas yang sama.

"Lulu! Kamu mau pergi ke mana? Aku ikut, yah! Pwease!" Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya ini. Luhan mengangguk dan Baekhyun pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku boleh ajak Yeollie, kan? Boleh, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa aku bisa melarang Chanyeol untuk ikut? Kamu dan dia 'kan sudah satu paket, Baekkie~ Kemana-mana selalu saja berdua. Tapi aku cuma mau pergi ke supermarket, loh. Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_De_~ _Gwenchanayo_, Lulu. Dan, apa maksudmu dengan aku dan Yeollie satu paket? Kami 'kan orang. Bukan barang, Lulu!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan. Luhan hanya meringis pelan dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Aih~ sahabat pacarku ini _cute _sekali!" Teriak Chanyeol –yang merupakan pacar Baekhyun- sambil mengacak lembut rambut Luhan.

"Yah! Yeollie! Kenapa kamu bisa bilang Lulu _cute_ di hadapanku? Yeollie jahat~" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan pura-pura marah. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingkah lucu kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Cih. Kalian berisik." Kali ini Kris angkat bicara.

"Eh, ada Kris _hyung_! Aku kira Lulu lagi jalan sendirian tadi. Habisnya, Kris _hyung_ mirip tiang listrik sih. Tinggi sekali! Jadi aku kira _hyung_ itu tiang listrik, bukan orang." Chanyeol tertawa kencang mendengar lelucon yang keluar dari bibir pacarnya itu. Kris yang diledeki langsung berusaha menarik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik Luhan.

"Lulu~ Tolong kami! Kami takut!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan lagi-lagi, Luhan tertawa lepas. Melihat adik kesayangannya itu tertawa, mau tak mau Kris pun ikut tertawa. Kemudian, mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama menuju supermarket.

_"Untungnya aku memberitahu kondisi Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehingga, mereka bisa menghibur Luhan seperti ini. Terima Kasih, kalian berdua." _Kris menatap pasangan kekasih itu dengan tatapan terima kasih. Mereka hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum samar, yang tidak disadari oleh Luhan.

**^o^**

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka berempat pergi menuju apartemen Kris. Luhan mengundang BaekYeol untuk makan malam bersama mereka yang tanpa 'Ba Bi Bu' langsung disetujui oleh mereka berdua. Karena, mereka tahu kalau masakan Luhan itu sangatlah enak. Makanya mereka tidak berpikir dua kali untuk makan malam di apartemen Kris.

"Wah! _Mashitta_!" Teriak BaekYeol bersamaan, yang membuat Kris dan Luhan tertawa pelan. Mereka berdua selalu membawa keceriaan ke mana-mana.

"Lulu, harus sering memasak untukku dan Yeollie. Masakanmu benar-benar enak, Lu~" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan makanan di mulutnya.

"Kamu pikir adikku ini apa? Juru masak pribadi kalian?" Kris hanya memelototi Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Pasti pasanganmu kelak akan bahagia sekali dimasaki seperti ini terus olehmu, Luhan!" Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Luhan berhenti makan. Ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

_"Pasanganku akan bahagia? Kalau benar begitu, kenapa Kai meninggalkanku?" _Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Menyadari bahwa ia salah bicara, Chanyeol langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia menerima _death glare _dari Kris dan injakan kaki yang cukup keras dari Baekhyun.

_"Park Chanyeol, KAU BODOH!" _Teriak Kris dan Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kalian sudah tahu, kan?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tahu apanya, Lulu? Hehe…" Baekhyun hanya membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

"Kalau aku dan Kai sudah… sudah… putus." Jawab Luhan semakin pelan. BaekYeol hanya menundukkan kepala mereka. Tidak tega melihat Luhan yang hancur seperti ini.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti…" Mereka semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum pahit ke arah mereka dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa dia memutuskanku? Kalau dia hanya berniat mempermainkanku, kenapa dia harus mencuri perhatianku? Kenapa dia harus menembakku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Kenapa?" Air mata kembali jatuh di kedua pipi Luhan. Kris langsung memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Tapi, air matanya tetap tak mau berhenti. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya mati mengingat Kai bukan lagi miliknya, tapi, ia tetap bisa merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya.

"LULU! Kamu tidak perlu memikirkan bajingan seperti dia lagi! Lupakan dia! Kamu akan mendapatkan yang seribu… tidak… sejuta kali lipat lebih baik daripada dia!" Teriak Baekhyun. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara buruk tentang orang lain.

"Aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku hancur begini. Aku tidak bisa." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Baginya, Luhan sangatlah berharga. Ia sudah mengenal Luhan sangat lama. Namun, ini pertama kalinya melihat Luhan hancur dan rapuh seperti ini.

"Baekkie…" Luhan membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Aku mohon, Lulu. Lupakanlah Kai. Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu sempurna untuknya. Kau terlalu baik untuknya. Aku mohon, Lu…" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kris yang merenggang kepadanya, dan berganti memeluk Baekhyun, yang balas memeluknya erat.

"_Gomawo_, Baekkie-ah~ Kau memang sahabatku yang paling berharga. Aku janji aku akan berusaha melupakan Kai." Luhan tersenyum kecil, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar oleh Baekhyun. Kris dan Chanyeol yang melihat ini hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa akrabnya dua sahabat itu.

"Lebih baik, kita habiskan dulu makan malam kita." Ajak Kris yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh mereka bertiga. Lalu, mereka mulai melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda.

**^o^**

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan, sayang?" Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan _Eomma_ nya. "Maafkan _Eomma_, ya, kita harus pindah lagi. Padahal, kamu belum lama di sekolah yang kemarin. Baru saja kamu berteman baik dengan mereka, kita malah harus pindah lagi. Tapi, kamu bisa mengerti, 'kan? Pekerjaan _Appa_ mu memang begini." Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada sang eomma.

"_De_, _Eomma_, aku mengerti, kok. Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." Jawabnya tenang. Lalu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela.

"Sehun-ah~" Panggil eomma nya lembut.

"Ya, _Eomma_?" Tanyanya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah eomma nya.

"_Eomma_ janji, ini yang terakhir. Kita akan menetap di tempat yang baru. Kita tidak akan pindah lagi, sayang." Sehun tersenyum senang, dan mengangguk kepada _Eomma_ nya. Ia harap, tempat yang baru ini akan membuat dia nyaman dan bahagia.

**^o^**

"Kamu tidak lelah, Lu?" Tanya Kris. Luhan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas beres-beres mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka keasyikkan berbincang dan tertawa sampai lupa kalau ini sudah terlalu larut. Mereka juga harus sekolah besok pagi. Jadilah mereka pulang dengan terburu-buru tadi.

"_Gege_, baju seragamku masih ada di sini, 'kan?" Tanya Luhan. Kris berhenti sebentar, berpikir apa ia masih menyimpan seragam Luhan atau sudah mengembalikannya.

"Sebentar, ya. Coba kucari di lemari." Kris beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Membuka lemari dan mencari baju seragam Luhan. Untung saja ia belum mengembalikan seragam itu ke Luhan. Luhan memang sering menginap di sini, bahkan pada hari sekolah sekalipun. Dan Luhan selalu membawa baju seragam ke sini. Terkadang, Kris akan mengembalikan seragam itu. Tapi, ia akan menyimpan 1 atau 2 seragam Luhan untuk berjaga-jaga jika Luhan menginap di sini secara tiba-tiba. Seperti yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"Ada, kok. Sebentar, aku siapkan seragam untuk besok dulu. Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan membereskan semua ini sendirian?" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu, Kris pun pergi menuju tempat setrika.

Mereka berdua melakukan aktivitas mereka dalam diam. Setelah Kris menyelesaikan setrikaannya, ia menggantung seragam mereka dan berjalan menuju tempat Luhan. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Luhan di mana pun. Ia lihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang sudah rapi dan bersih itu. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Luhan di mana pun.

"Luhan!" Panggil Kris agak keras. Ia berjalan menuju sofa, dan melihat Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas di sana. Ia tersenyum melihat adiknya itu. Ia merendahkan badannya dan menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kemudian, ia mengangkat Luhan, dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harap, kamu bisa cepat melupakan dia, Luhan. _Good night_." Ucap Kris pelan, lalu beranjak perlahan dari kamar itu menuju ke sofa ruang tengah.

**^o^**

Pagi datang lagi. Dengan kicauan burung yang selalu setia menemani matahari. Membangunkan berbagai insan dari tidurnya yang lelap.

Suasana pagi di rumah Oh Sehun biasa saja. _Eomma_ nya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mematikan jam bekernya. Kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya keras, berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang memang susah bangun pagi itu.

"Oh Sehun! Cepat bangun! Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah yang baru. Masa kamu mau datang terlambat di hari pertama?" Panggil _Eomma_ nya dengan suara yang keras.

"5 menit lagi…" Jawab Sehun dengan mata tetap tertutup dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. _Eomma_ nya hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Oh Sehun! Kalau kamu tidak bangun juga, akan _Eomma_ siram kamu dengan air dingin!" Teriaknya kencang. Membuat Sehun terperanjat bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak mau disiram dengan air dingin di pagi yang dingin begini oleh _Eomma_ nya. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tunggu kamu di meja makan. Cepat siap-siap!" Sehun mengangguk pelan dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Pergi menuju ke kemar mandi sembil membawa handuk dan mengusap matanya pelan.

"Huh! Sulit sekali membangunkan anak itu." Gerutu sang _Eomma_ dan mendudukkan diri di meja makan.

"Hahaha, namanya juga masih kecil." Sang _Appa_ hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan istrinya itu.

"Dia sudah dewasa, _yeobo_. Sudah SMA. Apanya yang masih anak kecil." Jawab _Eomma_ sambil mengoleskan selai di roti, dan menaruhnya di piring anaknya.

"Pagi _Eomma_, _Appa_." Sapa Sehun pelan. Dia sudah selesai bersiap, mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya, dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Pagi, Sehunnie. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" Tanya sang _Appa_. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan memulai sarapan. Setelah selesai sarapan, Sehun dan appa nya berpamitan kepada _Eomma_. Lalu, mereka berangkat bersama.

"_Appa_ harap, kamu betah dan nyaman di sekolah yang baru ini, Sehun." Kata _Appa_ nya, saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobil. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada _Appa_ dan berpamitan. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sekolah barunya.

_"_Well_, Selamat datang di sekolah baru, Oh Sehun." _Ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum riang.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Annyeong~ Saya author newbie di sini ^^ Dan ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya. Jadi, mian kalo misalnya abal banget :P Tapi saya harap, readers mau berbaik hati untuk me-review cerita ini :D Gomawo, yeorobun~

-Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Heal My Broken Heart (2/?)

Author: Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)

Main Pairing: HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)

Other Pairing: crack!KaiHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, etc (Other Pairing will come later).

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. The characters are belong to GOD, themselves, and SM ent.

Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't Like, Don't Read!

ENJOY~! ^^

* * *

Ket:

"..." Talking

_'Italic.' _Thinking

So, once again... ENJOY! :D

* * *

"Pagi, Luhan!"

"Pagi, Kris!"

"Selamat pagi, Luhan! Kris-sunbae!"

"Pagi, Luhannie! Ah, Selamat pagi, Kris-oppa!"

Semua orang mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada mereka. Yah, itu sudah biasa bagi mereka, karena, toh mereka cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Sama seperti BaekYeol, Kyungsoo, dan… Kai. Ada beberapa murid lain juga yang terkenal seperti mereka, karena mereka memang memiliki tampang yang di atas rata-rata.

"_Good morning, Princess!" _Ucap seseorang dengan lembut, lalu mencium punggung tangan kanan Luhan. Luhan hanya memutar matanya. Yah, ini juga salah satu rutinitas paginya. Diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri oleh…

"Yah! Suho! Apa-apaan kamu?" Teriak Kris, memukul tangan Suho, yang sedang mengenggam tangan kanan Luhan.

"Pagi, Kris." Sapa Suho dengan senyum yang –Kris tahu- dibuat-buat.

Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho, lelaki yang berada di tahun ketiganya, sama seperti Kris –tepatnya sekelas- adalah seorang _player_ yang selalu mengincar Luhan sejak pertama kali ia melihat Luhan. Tentu saja, Kris yang _over-protective_ terhadap adiknya itu tidak akan membiarkan Suho mendapatkan adiknya. Karena Suho sangatlah _playboy _dan tidak bisa dipercaya dalam urusan cinta. Entah sudah berapa wanita dan pria yang disakiti hatinya oleh Suho.

"Pagi, Suho-_hyung_." Sapa Luhan ramah. Suho tersenyum semakin lebar, mendorong Kris yang tepat berada di sebelah Luhan, dan menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Mau kuantar ke kelasmu, _My beautiful Princess_?" Kata-kata manisnya itulah yang selalu membuat orang lain jatuh ke pelukan Suho. Namun, kata-kata itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. aku bisa sendiri." Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Suho kepadanya. "Dan aku ini laki-laki. Jadi, tolong berhenti memanggilku _Princess_." Lanjut Luhan tetap memberi senyuman manisnya.

"_Well_, kamu sangat cantik dan cocok kupanggil Prin_…_" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Suho merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang.

"Yah! _Playboy_ kurang ajar! Apa kamu tidak bisa berhenti mendekati adikku? Sudah jelas-jelas dia tidak menyukaimu!" Teriak Kris sambil terus menarik Suho, menjauh dari adik tercintanya itu.

"Tidak bisa, Kris. Mungkin sekarang ia BELUM mencintaiku. Tapi nanti, siapa tahu?" Jawab Suho menantang dengan menekankan kata 'belum'.

"Kau…!" Luhan hanya menghela napas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depannya. Pertengkaran antara Kris dan Suho. Sudah terlalu terbiasa bahkan. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu sampai merasakan beban berat menghantamnya.

"LU-HAN-NIE!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluk kencang Luhan.

"Baekkie…lepaskan! Aku…tidak bisa ber…napas!" Teriak Luhan meronta-ronta. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Luhan.

"Pagi, Luhan~" Sapa seseorang yang ia tahu pastilah Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol-ah~" Balas Luhan. Baekhyun hanya cemberut melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa, Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada pacarnya itu.

"Lulu jahat! Kamu menyapa Yeollie dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya. Tapi kenapa kepadaku tidak? Yang sahabatmu itu 'kan aku, Lulu!" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hehe, _Mianhae_, Baekkie-ah~ Salahmu sendiri, tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Malahan memelukku dengan kencang begitu. Aku kan jadi sulit bernapas, Baekkie." Luhan tertawa pelan, meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Selamat pagi sahabatku yang paaaaaaling _cute _dan manis juga cantik!"

"Selamat pagi, Baekkie~ Terima kasih sudah memujiku _cute_ dan manis. Tapi, aku tidak cantik. Aku ini 'kan laki-laki, Baekkie~" Rengek Luhan manja.

"_Aigoo_~ Lulu memang manis sekali. Aku bangga punya sahabat semanis dan se-CANTIK Lulu~" Baekhyun menekankan kata 'cantik' sambil mencubiti kedua pipi Luhan.

"BAEKHYUNNIE! Sakit~" Teriak Luhan sambil cemberut. Baekhyun meminta maaf dan mengusap kedua pipi Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua sahabat itu.

_'Mereka _cute_ sekali!' _Pikir Chanyeol. Menyadari bahwa mereka bisa terlambat masuk kelas karena berbasa-basi di sini, Chanyeol langsung memutuskan untuk menginterupsi interaksi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"EHEM!" Batukan Chanyeol membuat kedua sahabat yang menurut Chanyeol –dan juga semua orang- _cute_ itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk ke kelas. Nanti kita malah terlambat." Mereka hanya mengangguk setuju.

"_Gege_, aku ke kelas du…" Saat Luhan melihat ke arah Kris, ia melihat Kris dan Suho masih belum selesai dengan pertengkaran mereka. "Sudahlah, biarkan mereka. Ayo kita pergi saja." BaekYeol hanya mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mengantar _My Princess_ ke kelasnya!" teriak Suho.

"Apa kamu bilang? _MY PRINCESS_? Sejak kapan dia menjadi milikmu, Kim Joonmyun? Dan tidak! Aku kakaknya, jadi aku yang akan mengantar Luhan ke kelasnya!" Balas Kris. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tempat Luhan berdiri tadi, dan tidak dapat menemukan apa pun. Kedua orang itu saling beradu pandang tajam, menyalahkan satu sama lain karena mereka tidak dapat mengantar Luhan ke kelasnya.

"Ini salahmu, Suho! Kalau kau tidak menghalangiku, aku pasti sudah mengantar Luhan ke kelasnya!"

"Salahku? Ini salahmu! Kau yang menghalangiku mengantar _My beautiful Princess _ke kelasnya!"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan milikmu! Jangan dengan seenaknya menyebutnya milikmu, Kim Joonmyun!"

"Dan kau juga jangan seenaknya menyalahiku, Wu Yi Fan!"

"GRRRRR…"

**TREEEEEEET!**

Bunyi bel masuk mengagetkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua langsung menghentikan adu _death glare_ mereka dan berlari cepat ke kelas mereka, yang jaraknya masih jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kalau aku sampai telat masuk dan dihukum guru, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu, Kris!" Teriak Suho.

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku? Ini semua salahmu, Suho! Aku yang akan menghajarmu!" Mereka terus melanjutkan adu mulut mereka sampai tiba di kelas.

**^o^**

Sehun berjalan dengan wali kelasnya yang baru menuju ke kelasnya. Ia disuruh menunggu di depan pintu kelas tersebut, sementara wali kelasnya masuk terlebih dahulu.

_'1-3, ya? Semoga tidak ada masalah kali ini.' _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Sapa Jung-s_ongsaenim_.

"Pagi, _Songsaenim_!"

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Saya harap, kalian menerimanya dengan baik, ya." Seluruh murid mengangguk. "Oh Sehun-ssi, silakan masuk!" Sehun pun memasuki kelas barunya dan berdiri di sebelah Jung_-songsaenim_.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_! _Naneun_, _Oh Sehun_ _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_!" Sapa Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Cara bicaranya aneh, ya."

"Huh, sudah besar kenapa masih cadel?"

"Dia tampan sekali, tapi… cadel. Kaya anak kecil saja. Hihihi." Bisik seluruh siswa. Sehun hanya menghela napas kecil dan tetap melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Ia sudah biasa mendengar komentar seperti itu.

_'Bahkan di sini juga? Astaga, menyebalkan.'_ Gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

"Yah! Bersikaplah lebih sopan sedikit terhadap teman baru kalian! Jangan bisik-bisik seperti itu!" Teriak Jung-s_ongsaenim_. Suasana kelas pun menjadi hening, sampai Jung-s_ongsaenim_ membuka mulut melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun-ssi, kamu duduk di kursi kosong di belakang sana." Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Lalu, Jung-s_ongsaenim_ pun memulai pelajaran pagi itu.

**^o^**

"Namamu Oh Sehun, 'kan?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

_'Apa-apaan sih anak ini? Menggangguku saja.' _Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Namaku Xi Lu Han! Tapi, kamu bisa memanggilku Luhan! Salam kenal Sehun-ah! Boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Dan karena Sehun masih belum tau seluk beluk sekolah ini, dia memilih untuk diam di kelas. Menutup telinga dari komentar-komentar tentang _lisp_ nya.

_'Cih. Apa salah kalau aku tidak bisa ngomong 's' dengan benar? Menyebalkan.' _Gerutunya. Tapi, ternyata keputusannya untuk mencari ketenangan di kelas salah. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, tiba-tiba saja ada anak laki-laki yang, _well_, bisa dibilang 'cantik' mendekatinya dan mengganggunya.

Saat hendak berdiri dari kursinya, tiba-tiba saja Luhan memanggilnya.

"Hei, _lisp _mu itu…" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu dan menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Kamu juga mau bilang kalau cara bicaraku ini aneh? Apa salahnya, sih, kalau aku tidak bisa ngomong 's' dengan baik?" Sehun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan nada kesalnya saat membalas perkataan Luhan. Mendengar hal itu, Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bicara begitu, Sehun-ah! Aku mau bilang kalau _lisp _mu itu…" Sehun menerobos Luhan dan pergi keluar kelas. Luhan yang merasa diabaikan hanya cemberut dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah kursi Sehun.

"Sudahlah, Lulu. Biarkan saja. Orang seperti dia itu tidak pantas kamu perhatikan. Lebih baik kita ke kantin sekarang. Ayo!" Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengikuti BaekYeol menuju kantin.

"Padahal 'kan aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya Baekkie~ Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk meledeknya." Kata Luhan.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan menuju kantin.

"Tapi 'kan…"

"Luhan!" Panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kalian mau ke kantin? Aku ikut, ya." Luhan mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan ke kantin bersama-sama.

"Tumben kamu sendirian saja, Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Itu, teman-temanku sedang mengerjakan PR di kelas. Jadi, aku tidak ada teman untuk ke kantin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Emangnya PR mu bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Saat mereka memasuki kantin, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekati Luhan dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"_Hello, my Princess_. Kamu mau makan siang?" Tanya Suho kepadanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama, _my beautiful Luhan_?" Sebelum sempat Luhan menjawab, Suho langsung menariknya menuju meja Suho dan teman-temannya.

"Silakan duduk, _Princess_. Kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Suho lembut sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalan.

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri, kok, Suho-_hyung_. Lagipula, aku akan makan dengan teman-temanku, jadi…" Suho meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan. Mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Teman-temanmu bisa makan di meja sebelah kita, _dear_. Jadi, tak usah khawatir, _okay_?" Luhan hanya menghela napas dan memutar kedua matanya.

"Chen! Tolong kamu usir orang-orang di meja sebelah kita ini. Itu adalah tempat untuk teman-teman _my _Luhan." Orang yang bernama Chen itu hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Orang-orang yang diusir Chen menggerutu kesal dan pergi keluar kantin. Setelah membersihkan meja sedikit, teman-teman Luhan duduk di situ.

"_Hyung_, tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Aku gak enak sama yang lain. Mereka 'kan sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di meja itu."

"Biarkan saja, Luhan. Tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Sekarang, kamu mau makan apa?" Luhan berdiri menuju _counter _makanan. Mengabaikan Suho yang menyuruhnya tetap duduk, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Lagi-lagi Suho-_hyung_ merayumu, Lu?" Ledek Chanyeol. Luhan menghela napas dan terus berjalan.

"Kalau ada Kris-_hyung_ pasti akan terjadi perang seru. Iya kan, Yeollie?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang meledeknya.

"Ternyata Luhan benar-benar terkenal, ya?" Bahkan Kyungsoo pun meledeknya. Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia pun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Aigoo_~ Lulu, _you're so cute_!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Sakit, Baekkie~ Lagian kalian 'kan tahu, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti putri oleh Suho-_hyung_. Itu menyebalkan." Mereka bertiga hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Jadi, kita akan makan di mana sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Aku makan di kelas saja. Lagipula makananku hanya roti. Jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, _bye_ Kyungsoo-ah~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sampai Kyungsoo tak terlihat lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau makan di halaman belakang? Lebih baik, kan, daripada makan satu meja dengan Suho-_hyung_?" Tawar Baekhyun. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke halaman belakang.

**^o^**

"Sehun-ah!" Panggil seseorang, membuat Sehun membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Xiumin-_hyung_! Tao!" Mereka adalah teman main Sehun sejak kecil. Namun, mereka harus berpisah karena pekerjaan orang tua Sehun yang memaksanya untuk terus berpindah-pindah.

Xiumin satu tahun lebih tua daripada Sehun dan Tao. Ia sekarang sudah kelas 2. Sementara Tao, yang merupakan sepupu Xiumin, ia berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Sehun, namun beberapa bulan lebih tua dibanding Sehun. Mereka berdua dulunya tinggal di Cina, dan pindah ke Korea saat masuk SMP. Sehun juga sempat tinggal di Cina, itulah yang menyebabkan mereka saling kenal.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, _maknae_! Kupikir, kamu tidak akan kembali ke Seoul!" Kata Xiumin.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Dan kabar baiknya, aku akan menetap di sini seterusnya. Kami tidak akan pindah lagi."

"Benarkah? Waw! Bagus sekali kalau begitu."

"Jadi, bagaimana kelas barumu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak juga. Biasalah, mereka selalu mengolok-olok cara bicaraku. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ada satu anak laki-laki cantik yang sok akrab denganku. Padahal, dia pasti hanya ingin meledekku." Jelas Sehun. Xiumin dan Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Coba saja kau sekelas denganku, Sehun. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan, bukan?" Tanya Tao. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

**TREEEEEEET!**

"Ups, sudah bel masuk. Kalau begitu, kita berpisah di sini ya, Sehun! Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah!" Mereka pun menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

**^o^**

"Sehun-ah, _annyeong_~ Bagaimana makan siangmu? Menyenangkan?"

_'Cih, dia lagi.' _Gerutu Sehun dalam hati. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan langsung duduk di tempatnya.

"Sehun-ah, masalah yang tadi itu… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meledekmu. Aku hanya…"

"Bisa tidak sih kamu gak usah sok akrab denganku? Menyebalkan." Potong Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun-ah…"

"Berisik. Sudah sana, duduk saja di tempatmu. Kalau memang mau meledek ya bilang saja. Tidak perlu sok baik kepadaku." Nada bicara Sehun terdengar marah. Luhan menunjukkan raut muka kecewa.

"Padahal, aku hanya mau bilang, kalau aku suka sekali mendengar orang berbicara dengan _lisp_. Karena menurutku _lisp_ mu itu manis." Luhan tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun dan berbalik menuju kursinya.

"Luhan! Kamu kenapa malah memuji dia? Dia kan sudah kasar padamu!"

"Tidak, kok, Baekkie~" Mereka pun duduk di kursi masing-masing.

_'Manis? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar seseorang bilang cara bicaraku manis.' _Tanpa disadari, Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Tidak tahu apa yang BaekYeol katakana pada Luhan, yang pasti hal itu lucu dan membuat Luhan tertawa.

_'Bahkan caramu tertawa itu lebih manis, kamu tahu?' _Sehun kaget dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Aku bilang Luhan manis? Yang benar saja! Cepat sadar, Oh Sehun! Xi Lu Han itu tidak manis!' _Saat Sehun sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, seorang guru masuk dan memulai pelajarannya.

**^o^**

Tanpa terasa, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa bersorak gembira karena pelajaran hari itu telah berakhir.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. Jika besok tidak selesai, kalian akan saya beri hukuman." Mendengar hal itu, murid-murid di kelas 1-3 langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa mereka. Baru saja mereka berteriak kencang dalam hati, guru mereka itu sudah membuat mereka _down _dengan mengingatkan PR mereka.

Setelah guru mereka keluar kelas, seisi kelas langsung gaduh. Ada yang tertawa, mengeluh, berbisik-bisik, dan sebagainya. Kecuali Sehun. Dia hanya sendirian sepanjang pelajaran. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, kecuali Luhan. Namun, Sehun tetap bersikeras mengacuhkan Luhan.

"Jadi, hari ini mau mengerjakan PR di mana? Rumahku?" Usul Chanyeol.

"Yakin PR kita akan selesai? Pasti ujung-ujungnya kita hanya akan bermain _video game _di rumahmu." Bantah Luhan.

"Terus, di mana? Hmm… Rumahmu gimana, Lu?" Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Di rumahku tidak ada orang. Ibuku sedang tidak di rumah, dan ayahku sedang pergi dinas. Aku juga tidak membawa kunci rumah. Aku bahkan berniat menginap lagi di apartemen Kris _ge_." Mereka terdiam sejenak. Berpikir di mana mereka akan menyelesaikan PR mereka.

"Apartemen Kris-_hyung_/Kris _ge_!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Sip! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan mengerjakan di tempat Kris _hyung_! Asyik! Kalau begini bisa sekalian minta diajari~" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan melompat kecil.

"Tapi, kita ke rumahmu dulu ya, Baekkie? Aku mau pinjam seragam. Boleh, 'kan?" Pinta Luhan yang langsung disetujui oleh BaekYeol.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan sekarang?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Kita ke ruang OSIS dulu. Sekalian minta kunci apartemen ke Kris _ge_." Ya. Kris adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah itu. Dan dia juga selalu berada di ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah.

BaekYeol hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat melewati kursi Sehun, Luhan baru sadar kalau Sehun masih ada di sana.

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang, Sehun-ah?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sehun menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan! Cepatlah! Nanti Kris-_hyung_ keburu ikut rapat OSIS!"

"Kalian duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusul." Chanyeol mengangguk dan meninggalkan kelas bersama Baekhyun.

"Kamu mau ikut kami belajar bersama?" Ajak Luhan. Sehun menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengerjakan PR ku sendiri." Sehun beranjak pergi keluar kelas, namun Luhan tetap mengikutinya.

"Ayolah! PR kali ini 'kan tidak mudah. Pasti akan lebih baik dikerjakan bersama." Luhan tetap bersikeras mengajak Sehun.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. "Kamu pikir aku ini bodoh, hah? Kamu mau bilang kalau aku tidak mampu mengerjakan PR ku sendiri?" Luhan menggeleng keras.

"_Aniya_…Bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud me…"

"Berisik! Kenapa sih kamu tidak bisa membiarkanku sendiri sebentar saja. Apa kamu memang selalu begini? Hanya bisa mengganggu orang lain? Menyebalkan sekali! Sifatmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Jadi… aku menyebalkan, ya?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kamu itu sangat…" Sehun menyadari air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi Luhan. Ia kaget. Ia tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan Luhan.

_'Aku menyebalkan. Memuakkan. Pantas saja Kai meninggalkanku.' _Air mata Luhan terus jatuh. Sehun sekarang bingung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Luhan berhenti menangis. Untungnya sekarang mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah dan tidak banyak orang yang ke tempat ini.

_'Mengapa melihatnya menangis membuatku merasa sakit?' _Pikir Sehun dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun memeluk Luhan. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Luhan dan menenangkannya.

"Bisa tidak, sih, kamu berhenti menangis? Nanti aku dikira melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, tahu." Walaupun nadanya terkesan marah, tapi Luhan tidak takut. Karena ia tahu, Sehun sedang tidak marah kepadannya.

Saat tangis Luhan sudah mereda, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Luhan.

"_Mian_. Aku menangis tiba-tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah telah membentakmu tadi." Jawab Sehun.

"_Aniya_… Kamu tidak salah, kok. Aku memang menyebalkan, kan? Hehe." Tawa Luhan terdengar terpaksa. Air mata juga mulai jatuh lagi perlahan. Melihat hal itu, Sehun langsung menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eh, Sehunnie…"

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kamu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menangis tahu. Senyumanmu jauh lebih cantik daripada tangisanmu." Wajah Luhan memanas mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah, Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. _'Astaga, dia manis sekali.' _Pikir Sehun. Perlahan-lahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu semakin memerah. Ia tidak memalingkan mukanya, ia hanya diam menatap kedua mata Sehun.

_'Kenapa melihatnya sedekat ini, aku merasa sangat mengenalnya?' _Pikir Sehun dalam hati. Sehun terus mendekatkan wajahnya sampai seseorang berteriak memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Sehun dan Luhan langsung menarik diri mereka. Wajah mereka berdua memerah. Luhan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kyungsoo? K…Kai? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Luhan. Sulit menyebut nama Kai yang merupakan mantan pacarnya.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu, Luhan. Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik. Luhan tidak bisa menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menatap mata temannya itu. Apalagi menatap mata Kai.

"Ah… itu…aku…hmm, aku…" Luhan menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjelaskan masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin Kai salah paham.

_'Eh? Salah paham? Sadar Luhan! Kai bukan pacarmu lagi. Buat apa kau mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu!' _Teriak Luhan dalam hati. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban Luhan.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, oleh Sehun.

"Ayo kita pergi. Bukannya kita akan mengerjakan PR? Nanti malah tidak sempat selesai." Luhan kaget. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun mau menerima ajakannya.

"Kau mau ikut, Sehun-ah?" Terdengar nada ceria di setiap kata-kata Luhan. Ia tidak tahu kemana perasaan takut dan khawatir tadi lenyap. Yang pasti, sekarang ia merasa senang karena Sehun mau ikut belajar bersamanya.

Melihat hal itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam, menatap tingkah dan sorot mata Luhan yang langsung berubah drastis. _'Siapa laki-laki ini?' _Pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, aku mau. Cepat! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Luhan mengangguk cepat dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kalau gitu, aku duluan, ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan kedua orang itu terpaku menatap kepergian mereka.

"Siapa sih laki-laki itu? Kenapa Luhan senang sekali saat dia setuju untuk belajar bersama?" Mendengar nada suara Kai yang terkesan marah, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu, ia menatap Kai.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kai? Kamu cemburu?" Tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Cih. Tentu saja tidak. Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintai orang lain, Kyungsoo." Bantah Kai. Pernyataan Kai malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa sakit hati.

_'Siapa orang yang kau cintai sekarang, Kai? Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi pendampingmu?' _Pikir Kyungsoo tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang Kai maksud adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kita pulang sekarang? Aku antar kau pulang, ya." Tawar Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng menolah tawaran itu.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan lagipula, aku masih mau ke toko buku dulu. Ada yang mau kucari. Aku pergi duluan, ya, Kai! Sampai ketemu besok." Dengan itu, Kyungsoo berlari kecil meninggalkan Kai. Saat Kai merasa ia sudah sendirian, Kai langsung berteriak frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"ARGH! Kenapa kamu tidak sadar juga sih, kalau orang yang kucintai itu kamu, Kyungsoo!" Lalu, Kai pun melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya.

_ 'Tapi siapa sih sebenarnya laki-laki tadi? Mengapa Luhan bisa sebahagia itu dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan itu pacar barunya? Semudah itukan dia melupakanku? HAH? Buat apa aku memikirkan Luhan! Sekarang orang yang kau cintai itu Kyungsoo, Kai! Bukan Luhan!' _Kai terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi kebingungan.

**^o^**

"Jadi… KENAPA ORANG INI HARUS IKUT DENGAN KITA, LUHAN?" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Sehun. Orang yang ditunjuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan terus berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

Sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun mengambil seragam untuk Luhan. Namun, Baekhyun terlihat terganggu sejak melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba ikut bersama mereka.

"Baekkie~ Tenang dulu. Aku yang mengajak Sehun ikut dengan kita. Dia 'kan masih anak baru. Jadi kurasa, kita harus membantunya beradaptasi dengan pelajaran di sekolah." Jelas Luhan. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap tidak terima.

"Dia bukan orang bodoh yang harus dibantu dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Luhan! Dia pasti bisa mengerjakan PR nya sendiri!"

"Tapi kan Baekkie…"

"Sudahlah, Bacon. Kurasa, itu bukan hal buruk kok. Lagipula, lebih banyak orang lebih asyik, kan?" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan _namjachingunya_.

"Tapi tetap saja, Yeollie. Aku tidak setuju DIA ikut dengan kita! Dia sudah memarahi Luhan tadi. Dan jangan panggil aku Bacon! Aku bukan makanan!"

"Tapi, kamu suka 'kan kupanggil begitu? Itu 'kan pangilan sayangku untuk kamu, Bacon-ah~" Goda Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cih." Cibir Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik darah lagi.

"Buat apa kamu mencibir ke arahku, hah?" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Siapa yang mencibir ke arahmu? Jangan kegeeran deh." Jawaban Sehun semakin membuat Baekhyun naik darah. Ia hampir saja melesat untuk memberi Sehun sedikit tonjokan atau pukulan. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahannya dan Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun untuk melindunginya dari kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, Yeollie! Dia harus diberi pelajaran! Biar kuhajar dia! Ergh!"

"Baekkie… Sudahlah. Jangan marah lagi, ya. Lagipula Sehun sudah minta maaf kok kepadaku. Jadi, sudah tidak ada masalah lagi." Luhan tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya sambil terus menghalangi tangan Baekhyun yang mengepal dan berusaha meninju Sehun.

"Coba saja pukul kalau berani. Memangnya tanganmu sampai untuk meninjuku. Dasar pendek." Baekhyun semakin kesal dan sekarang kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Luhan harus berusaha keras untuk menghalangi Baekhyun meninju Sehun.

"APA KAMU BILANG? PENDEK? Dasar kurang ajar! Yeollie, Lepaskan aku!" Perintah Baekhyun yang diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Ia terus menahan Baekhyun dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi, Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Sehun! Cepat minta maaf ke Baekkie! Kalau dia marah, bisa gawat jadinya!" Pinta Luhan. Sehun mengacuhkan hal itu. "OH SEHUN!" Kali ini Luhan berteriak keras. Membuat Sehun sedikit ciut melihat Luhan yang biasanya tenang berteriak seperti itu.

"Iya iya! Cih! Aku minta maaf…" Kemarahan Baekhyun agak mereda. Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, sampai Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "PENDEK!" Lalu, Sehun berlari dengan cepat, berusaha menghindari kemarahan Baekhyun yang sudah melewati batas.

"YAH! OH SEHUN! JANGAN COBA-COBA KAMU LARI DARIKU!" Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang mengejar Sehun. Luhan dan Chanyeol menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hah~ Sepertinya, akan ada _cat and dog _yang baru selain Kris-_hyung_ dan Suho-_hyung_." Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun terus mengejar Sehun yang tertawa dengan kencang.

"Manis." Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan heran dan melihat Luhan tersenyum. Lalu, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jahil.

"Eh, kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Siapa yang manis, Luhannie~?" Wajah Luhan langsung memerah. Chanyeol yang melihat hal ini hanya tersenyum dan menyikut Luhan.

"Apa sih, Chanyeollie? Maksudku yang manis itu Baekhyun kok! Bukan Sehun!"

"Siapa yang bilang Sehun, Luhan? Aku 'kan tidak ngomong apa-apa." Goda Chanyeol.

"AH! Kamu menyebalkan sekali!" Teriak Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

_'Syukurlah kamu bisa mulai melupakan Kai, Luhan.' _Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan berlari menyusul Luhan. Mereka berdua berusaha mengejar Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih saling kejar-kejaran.

**^o^**

"Caranya itu begini! Kamu tidak mendengarkan penjelasan _Songsaenim_ tadi?" Suara kesal Baekhyun menggelegar ke seluruh ruang tengah apartemen itu.

"Tapi cara seperti itu memusingkan! Sudah jelas akan lebih mudah dengan cara yang ini!" Bantah Sehun.

"Caramu itu tidak masuk akal! Mana mungkin bisa hasilnya dikalikan seperti itu!" Baekhyun balas membantah. "Seharusnya itu seperti ini!" Lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau pakai cara itu malah mutar-mutar! Lagipula caranya terlalu panjang!"

"Tapi di buku itu…"

"Apa kamu selalu tergantung pada cara di buku? Buku itu belum tentu benar! Dan lagi, ya, cara di buku pasti selalu panjang! Kalau mau lebih mudah, kita pakai cara sendiri! Dasar. Sudah pendek, bodoh pula." Kalimat terakhir Sehun membuat kemarahan Baekhyun memuncak. Ia pun membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Apa kamu bilang? Dasar cadel!" Mendengar kata itu, Sehun langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun. Namun, Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menghentikannya.

"Sehun, berhenti! Jangan bertindak kasar!" Luhan berusaha menarik Sehun dan membuatnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah meledekku cadel, Luhan! Jelas saja aku marah!"  
"Kamu yang duluan! Kamu meledekku pendek, bahkan bodoh! Kamu pikir kamu itu siapa, hah?"

"Itu kenyataan! Kamu memang pendek! Dan bodoh!" Baekhyun bangkit dan berusaha memukul Sehun. Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia melihat ke arah Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura yang agak menyeramkan.

_'Ups, gawat. Luhan marah…' _Pikir Chanyeol was-was.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! OH SEHUN! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KULEMPAR KALIAN SEKARANG DENGAN NAMPAN!" Mereka berdua langsung berhenti dan menoleh takut-takut ke arah Luhan. Mendapati Luhan menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Lu…Luhannie~ Nampan itu benda keras. Kalau kamu lempar benda seperti itu dan mengenai kepalaku, bagaimana? Kamu tidak mau 'kan kalau aku sakit?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit terbata. Dia tahu kalau sifat lembut Luhan akan berubah 180 derajat saat ia sedang marah.

"Baekhyun benar, Luhan… Kalau nampan itu mengenai wajahku bagaimana? Nanti aku tidak tampan lagi, 'kan?" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat Luhan yang nampak sangat murka saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kepala ataupun wajah kalian! Aku capek mendengar kalian bertengkar daritadi!" Luhan melempar nampan di tangannya ke arah mereka berdua.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Sehun menghindar dan berusaha sembunyi di balik sofa. Luhan memungut kembali nampan tersebut dan berusaha melemparnya lagi. Sayangnya, mereka dengan cepatnya menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik sofa, sehingga nampan tersebut tidak mengenai mereka.

_'Huh… Mereka berdua terlalu bodoh, sampai-sampai membuat Luhan marah seperti itu. Kalau begini, kapan PR kami akan selesai? Kalau besok kami dihukum guru bagaimana? TAT' _Pikir Chanyeol miris.

Di tengah-tengah keributan yang berlangsung, suara pintu dibuka terdengar dan panggilan dari seseorang membuat mereka semua berhenti membeku.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI APARTEMENKU?! BUKANNYA KALIAN AKAN BELAJAR, HAH?" Sekarang, aura menyeramkan itu menyelimuti Kris. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya, ia sangat marah. Tentu saja ia marah, melihat ruang tengahnya berantakan seperti habis terjadi perang.

"Ge… _gege_! Itu… kami… hmm… kami tadi belajar kok. Tapi…" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan terbata-bata.

"Tapi, apa, .Han?" Kris menekankan pelafalan nama Luhan. Membuat semua orang di ruangan itu ber-_sweat drop_ ria.

_'Habislah kami!' _Begitu pikir mereka semua.

"Itu… hmm…" Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan kecuali Kris. Kemudian, ia melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berdiri membeku berdampingan. "Salahkan mereka berdua, _gege_! Mereka tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar daritadi. Sehingga membuatku marah dan melemparkan nampan ke mereka!" Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sementara orang yang ditunjuk semakin ketakutan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Lagi-lagi kamu dan… huh? Siapa dia, Lu?" Tanya Kris saat melihat wajah asing Sehun.

"Ah! Dia Sehun, _gege_! Dia anak baru di kelas kami!" Melihat aura gelap Kris yang perlahan memudar, mereka menghela napas lega.

"Sehun? Pindahan?" Tanya Kris menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"_De_! _Oh Sehun imnida_! _Bangapseumnida_, _hyung_!" Sapa Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Kris imnida_. Aku kakaknya Luhan." Sehun hanya melihat Kris dengan tatapan heran. Karena ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan punya kakak. Tapi, kenapa kakaknya tinggal sendiri di apartemen? Kenapa tidak tinggal serumah dengan Luhan?

"Kris _ge_ itu bukan kakak kandungku. Dulu, ia tetanggaku saat kami tinggal di Cina. Makanya kami dekat dan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara." Jelas Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana PR kalian? Masih belum selesai juga?" Tanya Kris. Mereka semua langsung menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, daritadi Baekhyun dan Sehun berdebat atas jawaban mereka. Makanya kami tidak bisa menyelesaikan PR kami." Luhan mengadu kepada Kris.

"Ah iya! Coba _hyung_ lihat! Jawaban mana yang benar." Baekhyun mengambil bukunya dan buku Sehun, lalu memberikannya ke Kris. Kris langsung memeriksa jawaban mereka berdua.

"Kalian daritadi berdebat untuk ini?" Kris menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Dua-duanya salah!" Mereka langsung membantah dan memberikan argumen satu sama lain.

"Tapi, _hyung_, aku sudah mengikuti cara yang ada di buku! Mana mungkin jawabanku salah!" Bantah Baekhyun.

"Caramu benar, tapi hitunganmu salah! Lagipula, cara ini terlalu panjang! Kalau kamu menggunakan cara ini saat ujian, kamu mau selesai kapan? Kamu harus berhenti mengandalkan buku, Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ternyata kata-kata Sehun benar. Ia terlalu mengandalkan buku.

"Dan, kamu!" Tunjuk Kris kepada Sehun. "Caramu ini sudah bagus. Padat, singkat, dan jelas. Namun, kamu melakukan kesalahan di sini." Kris menunjuk buku Sehun dan menjelaskan letak kesalahannya. "Seharusnya, di sini kamu kali lagi dengan hasil yang di atas." Sehun mengangguk. Lalu dengan cepat membetulkan jawabannya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Sama-sama kurang teliti." Perkataan Kris membuat mereka malu.

"Wah! Kris _ge_ memang hebaaaat sekali! Aku iri sekali pada _gege_ yang terlalu pintar." Luhan memeluk Kris sambil mem_pout _kan bibirnya.

"Makanya belajar, Luhan. Bagaimana kamu mau pintar kalau kamu malas belajar." Ledek Kris yang membuat Luhan semakin cemberut. Seisi ruangan itu tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun, mendapati Sehun dengan pipi yang sedikit merona dan matanya menuju ke arah Luhan yang sedang cemberut mendengar ledekan Kris.

"Ehem!" Batukan kecil dari Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. "Maaf, tadi aku meledekmu cadel. Aku juga terlalu keras kepala tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu." Sehun hanya mencibir kecil dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan. Lagipula, aku itu selalu benar. Seharusnya kamu ikuti kata-kataku daritadi. Dan, maaf juga sudah meledekmu pendek dan bodoh." Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya mendengar kenarsisan Sehun.

"_Gwenchanayo_. Tapi, jangan terlalu narsis deh. Kamu itu sok dewasa sekali. Padahal menyembunyikan perasaan suka pun sama sekali tidak bisa." Ledek Baekhyun sambil berbisik. Kata-kata Baekhyun sontak membuat Sehun kaget.

"Cih. Apa maksudmu? Tidak jelas sekali."

"Maksudku, kamu suka 'kan sama temanku yang manis itu? Kamu juga menganggapnya manis kan? Iya, kan?" Rona merah di pipi Sehun semakin terlihat. Membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum meledeknya.

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang aku suka dia? Tapi… dia memang manis, sih…" Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Sehun dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Namun, Baekhyun tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Jadi benar, kamu menganggap Luhan manis? Hahaha, sebentar lagi juga kamu akan suka padanya, .Nie~" Goda Baekhyun dengan suara cadel.

"Huh! Dasar pendek!" Baekhyun langsung menatap marah ke arah Sehun. Namun, bukannya bertengkar, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Eh? Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris dan Luhan menggeleng, tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tiba-tiba tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, senyuman Luhan mengembang tanpa disadarinya. Kris yang melihat Luhan tersenyum begitu, langsung menoleh ke arah pandang Luhan yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

_'Lu, Jangan bilang kamu…' _Pikiran Kris terhenti saat Chanyeol menyikutnya pelan. Menunjukkan tatapan sepertinya-Luhan-menyukainya kepada Kris. Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan itu, hanya tersenyum kecil. Menurutnya, tidak masalah siapa yang disukai Luhan. Yang penting, orang itu bisa menjaga dan menyayangi Luhan dengan sepenuh hati.

_'Kuharap, ia membuatmu bahagia, Lu.' _Kris tersenyum ke arah adiknya. Berharap kali ini ia tidak akan melihat Luhan menangis lagi.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Annyeong semuanya! Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 2! Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Makin baikkah? Atau malah makin buruk? Beritahu saya lewat review, ne? Dan mian karena di sini Suhonya OOC banget *sweat drop* #Orz

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review chap 1~ Gomawo! *membungkuk 90 derajat* saya akan balas reviewnya di sini ^^

**tiikaaa**: waah gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! saya seneng banget ada yang suka fanfic saya ini :D ini udah update, semoga suka yaaa ^^

**kyuaniee fiee**: gomawo juga udah mau baca dan review fic ini! ^^ ini udah ada HunHan momentnya! semoga suka ya~! :D

**ayuhyunki**: gomawo karna mau baca fic ini dan mereview! ^^ di sini Tao udah muncul kok. tapi untuk TaoRis moment, mungkin baru keliatan di chap2 akhir. karna di sini ceritanya lebih fokus ke HunHan serta KaiSoo dan BaekYeol dulu. mian, ne? #Orz btw, ini udah update, semoga suka ya! :D

**Ryu JiHyun**: gomawo udah mau baca dan review! ^^ semoga suka sama chap ini ya~ :D

Sekali lagi, gomawo buat semua readers dan reviewers yang mau menyempatkan baca fic saya ini! saya akan terus berusaha ke depannya. jangan lupa review chap ini, ne? review dari kalian bikin saya semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic saya~ saran dari kalian saya tunggu ^^ gomawo yeorobun~!

-Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Heal My Broken Heart (3/?)

Author: Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)

Main Pairing: HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)

Other Pairing: crack!KaiHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, etc (Other Pairing will come later).

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. The characters are belong to GOD, themselves, and SM ent.

Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't Like, Don't Read!

ENJOY~! ^^

* * *

"Selamat makan~" Seru mereka serempak. Malam ini, mereka makan malam di apartemen Kris, tentu saja lagi-lagi Luhan yang memasak. Karena memang masakan Luhan sangatlah lezat.

"Hmm… Lezatnya!" Teriak Baekhyun, senang. "Masakan buatan Luhan memang nomor satu!" Sambungnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Setuju banget sama Bacon~ Ini enak sekali, Luhannie!" Kata Chanyeol. Mendengar hal itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kalian berlebihan. Masakan di luar 'kan jauh lebih enak dari masakanku."

"Tapi…" Tiba-tiba Sehun angkat bicara, "Makanan ini memang lezat sekali." Katanya, lalu ia meneruskan makannya. Luhan merasa senang, sangat senang. Entah mengapa, ia merasa pujian dari Sehun lebih _special _daripada pujian dari teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menunduk sedikit menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah. _'Kenapa aku merasa sesenang ini saat Sehun memuji masakanku? Apa aku menyukainya? Ah, tidak mungkin begitu. Aku 'kan masih menyukai…' _Ia mengingat Kai. Lagi. Dan seperti biasa, setiap ia mengingat Kai, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya.

Mereka semua menghentikan makan mereka dan melihat ke arah Luhan, sadar bahwa Luhan sedang mengingat Kai, kecuali Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba diam dan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berhenti makan?" Tanyanya. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan makan. Tidak mau kalau Luhan sampai sadar kalau mereka memperhatikan Luhan sedari tadi.

"Hmm… Aku mau keluar sebentar. Ada yang mau kubeli." Lalu, Luhan pun berdiri dari kursinya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat beranjak pergi, Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Eh? Itu 'kan tadi sudah kubilang ada yang mau kubeli." Jawabnya pelan.

"Iya, tapi beli apa? Dan ke mana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku… Hmm… Aku… Mau ke toko buku sebentar. Mau cari beberapa buku dan beli alat tulis. Ada beberapa alat tulisnya yang hilang soalnya. Jadi, aku mau beli dulu." Jawabnya agak terbata.

"Aku ikut."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ikut. Ada buku yang mau kucari." Sehun pun beranjak bangkit dari kursinya.

"Duduk, kalian berdua! Habiskan dulu makan kalian, baru pergi." Perintah Kris tegas.

"Tapi, kalau nanti lagi, toko bukunya keburu…"

"Kubilang habiskan dulu makan kalian!" Mendengar Kris bicara seperti itu, mereka lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makan malam daripada membuat Kris semakin kesal.

Selesai makan malam, BaekYeol pamit pulang dan juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah dibantu mengerjakan PR dan diberikan makan malam.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok, Kris-_hyung_! Luhannie! Sehun! Kami pulang dulu." Pamit Chanyeol.

"_De_~ Hati-hati, ya, kalian!" Jawab Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Bye_, Lulu!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_De_~ _Bye_, Baekkie-ah~"

_'Lulu? Kenapa nama itu sama dengan nama anak itu? Atau… Jangan-jangan Luhan adalah… Ah, mana mungkin. Tidak mungkin Luhan adalah anak itu.' _Pikir Sehun.

"Jadi, Sehun-ah. Kita jadi ke toko buku?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Nanti bagaimana kamu pulang ke sini, Lu? Masa kamu pulang sendirian. Apa perlu aku ikut?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Luhan menjawab dengan menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, _gege_. Aku bisa ke sini sendiri, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dan lagi, toko bukunya 'kan dekat dari sini." Tetap saja Kris khawatir walaupun Luhan bilang begitu. Ia takut di jalan pulang, Luhan malah digoda oleh pemabuk-pemabuk yang sering berkumpul saat malam. Ia takut adiknya kenapa-kenapa.

"Kalau begitu, nanti Luhan kuantar ke sini lagi, _hyung_. Biar _hyung_ gak khawatir." Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun-ah! Bukannya rumahmu beda arah dari sini? Nanti malah kamu pulang kemalaman."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa, kok. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang. Kalau toko bukunya tutup gimana?" Luhan hendak membantah lagi, namun Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, _hyung_." Pamit Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kris. Lalu, lama-lama, sosok mereka pun menjauh.

"Luhan, cepatlah lupakan Kai. Ada orang yang lebih bisa menjagamu daripada Kai yang brengsek itu." Bisik Kris dalam kesunyian. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju kamar apartemennya.

**^o^ **

"Iya, terus kenapa? PR 'kan bisa dikerjakan besok, Kyungsoo. Aku malas mengerjakannnya sekarang!" Seru Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang ada di seberang telepon.

_"Tapi Kai, besok PR kita itu dikumpulkan di jam pelajaran pertama. Kalau kamu belum selesai lalu dihukum, bagaimana?" _Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Cih, biarkan saja. Memangnya aku peduli?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban Kai. Sebenarnya, ia lelah membujuk Kai mengerjakan PRnya. Namun, ia tidak mau kalau Kai sampai dihukum guru karena tidak mengerjakan PR.

_"Kai…!"_

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur." Kai hendak menutup teleponnya, namun Kyungsoo berteriak memanggilnya.

_"Kai! Jangan tutup dulu teleponnya! Baiklah aku akan mengerjakan PRmu, biar besok kamu tidak dihukum." _

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah! Kamu memang teman baikku!" Seru Kai senang.

_ 'Teman baik, ya?' _Pikir Kyungsoo. _"Kai…" _Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

_"Apa kamu… masih mencintai Luhan?"_ Tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Takut Kai tidak suka dengan pertanyaannya.

"Buat apa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Sudah kubilang, aku mencintai orang lain, Kyungsoo! Dan itu bukan Luhan!" Nada bicara Kai meninggi dan terdengar kesal.

_"Tapi, caramu melihat Luhan dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya tadi siang, itu adalah tatapan cemburu, Kai! Aku melihatnya!" _

"Kyungsoo, berhenti menanyakan hal ini kepadaku! Aku muak mendengarnya! Dan jangan pernah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tentangku atau pun perasaanku. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hatinya sakit. Sampai khirnya, Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan tersebut.

_"_Mianhae_, Kai. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku memang sok tahu."_

Mendengar nada sedih Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menyesali perkataannya, "Kyungsoo, itu…"

_"Selamat malam, Kai. Sampai ketemu besok!" _Lalu, Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya.

"Cih! Kim Jongin! Kau orang terbodoh di dunia! Bisa-bisanya kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu ke orang yang kau cintai! Orang yang paling mengertimu! BODOH!" Teriak Kai frustasi.

Kemudian, Kai mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Saat laki-laki asing berusaha mencium Luhan. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Dan lagi, kenapa Luhan bisa-bisanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu?

Menyadari jalan pikirnya, Kai bingung sendiri. Ia bingung, mengapa ia kesal saat Luhan dekat dengan laki-laki lain? Bukannya itu bukan urusannya? Ia tidak mencintai Luhan, 'kan? Yang ia cintai itu Kyungsoo, 'kan?

"Sebenarnya aku ini mencintai Luhan atau Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya pelan. Setelah berpikir agak lama, ia berteriak lagi, "ARGH! Kenapa aku jadi begini?"

Lalu, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia pusing dengan jalan pikirnya sendiri hari ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada memikirkan siapa yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Membiarkan alam mimpi perlahan menyelimutinya dengan damai.

**^o^ **

Malam ini terasa sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara daun bergemerisik dan suara burung hantu yang terkesan agak… menyeramkan. Jujur, Luhan sebenarnya takut untuk keluar selarut ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, kali ini ia merasa tenang dan aman. Ia merasa terlindungi dengan adanya Sehun di sampingnya.

"Apa toko buku masih buka jam segini?" Suara Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hmm… Aku juga tidak tahu apa tokonya masih buka atau tidak. Tapi, semoga saja masih." Jawab Luhan tenang.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Namun anehnya, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak merasa canggung. Justru mereka merasakan kenyamanan yang tercipta dari keheningan ini. Mereka merasa tenang dan damai.

"Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau cari?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Aku kehilangan alat tulisku, Sehun-ah. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik beli sekarang daripada besok aku kebingungan mencari alat tulis."

"Jangan bohong. Kamu itu sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong." Jawaban Sehun tentu saja membuat Luhan kaget. Karena sebenarnya, bukan itu alasan Luhan pergi ke toko buku. Itu haya alasan untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dari ingatan tentang Kai.

"Si..Siapa yang berbohong, Sehun-ah? Aku benar-benar mau beli alat tulis, kok."

Tiba-tiba, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan yang melihat hal itu bingung. Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Luhan…" Panggil Sehun. Membuat Luhan terus menatap Sehun. "Kamu bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku. Aku tahu kita baru saja saling kenal, tapi kamu bisa percaya padaku." Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia senang, Karena Sehun begitu memperdulikannya.

"_Gomawo_…" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Luhan. _'Indah…' _Pikirnya.

"_Gomawo_, Sehun-ah~ Kamu begitu peduli padaku." Lanjut Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi… sekarang kamu mau, 'kan menceritakan segalanya padaku?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Hm.." Luhan mengangguk kecil, ekspresi wajahnya sedih. Lalu, Luhan pun menceritakan semua tentangnya dan Kai, dan bagaimana Kai memutuskannya secara sepihak.

Mendengar cerita Luhan, Sehun sangat marah. Bagaimana bisa Kai memperlakukannya seperti itu. Apalagi, awalnya Kai lah yang mengejar-ngejar Luhan. Namun, saat Luhan mulai mencintai Kai, dia malah meninggalkannya. Mengapa Kai mempermainkan Luhan?

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Luhan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah Luhan di dadanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Dia tidak pantas kau tangisi, Luhan." Luhan mengangguk. Ia terlalu sering mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Kai. Rasanya sangatlah sulit. Melupakan orang yang kau cintai.

_'Mengapa berada dalam pelukan Sehun membuatku merasa nyaman? Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini dengan Kai sebelumnya…' _Luhan terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan. Lalu, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Nada lembut Sehun membuat Luhan merasa tenang. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Matanya terkunci dengan manik Sehun. Lama mereka bertatapan, dan tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan secara perlahan. Sampai Luhan merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di wajahnya.

_'Eh? Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Apa dia mau menciumku? Aku harus bagaimana?' _Luhan menutup matanya gugup. Sehun yang melihat hal itu tersenyum, lalu langsung mencium dahi Luhan.

"Kenapa kamu menutup matamu seperti itu?" Goda Sehun. Luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum senang melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. _'Dia benar-benar manis.'_ Pikir Sehun. _'Kurasa…Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Entah kenapa, berada di dekatnya terasa tidak asing lagi bagiku.'_

"Jadi…ki…kita jadi k…ke toko buku a…atau tidak?" Tanya Luhan terbata dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Sepertinya tidak usah. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Lebih baik, kuantar kau pulang sekarang. Tidak apa, 'kan?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. Lalu, mereka pun berjalan menuju apartemen Kris.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen Kris, Sehun berpamitan kepada Luhan. "Sudah sampai. Sekarang, naiklah. Istirahat yang cukup."

"_De_~ _Gomawo_, Sehun-ah. Kamu sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku." Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Sehun-ah!"

"Hm! Sampai jumpa besok… Lulu~" Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran. "Boleh 'kan, aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ha? Eh.. Hm! Tentu saja boleh!" Jawab Luhan dengan nada riang dan senyumannya yang mengembang. "_Bye_, Sehun-ah~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian, ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju apartemen Kris.

_'Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan cara Sehun memanggilku? Padahal selama ini yang memanggilku begitu hanya Baekhyun dan…' _Luhan mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya. Ingatannya berputar ke masa saat ia berumur 8 tahun. Saat ia bertemu dengan anak itu.

_'Apa jangan-jangan… Sehun adalah… Tidak mungkin Luhan. Tidak mungkin Sehun adalah anak itu. Anak itu 'kan, sudah tidak ada. Ingat Luhan. Ia telah pergi, dan tak akan mungkin kembali.' _Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat bahwa anak itu, cinta pertamanya, telah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Yang ia tahu, anak itu sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

**^o^ **

"Bisa tidak sih, sehari saja kamu tidak bergantung kepadaku?" Teriak Kyungsoo marah.

"Berisik! Salahmu 'kan, kenapa tidak bangun cepat seperti biasa? Jam bekermu bunyi gak sih?" Tanya Kai balik. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget, lalu menatap Kai dengan kesal.

_'Bukannya ini salahnya yang selalu mengandalkanku untuk bangun pagi dan menjemputnya setiap pagi? Kalau dia bisa lebih mandiri juga dia tidak akan ikut-ikutan telat! Kenapa jadi dia yang marah-marah?' _Kyungsoo mendengus keras.

"Pokoknya lain kali, bangun lebih pagi! Cek lagi jam bekermu! Kalau kita telat seperti ini, siapa yang susah?" Kyungsoo semakin kesal mendengar perkataan Kai. Ia sudah tidak tahan disalahkan seperti ini.

"YAH! BERHENTI MENYALAHKANKU!" Teriak Kyungsoo kencang. Sampai membuat Kai kaget dan menutup telinganya. "Kalau kamu tidak mau telat, pasang jam beker sendiri! Bangun sendiri! Kamu tidak bisa jadi mandiri atau gimana sih? Kerjanya hanya menyalahkan orang lain. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Menyebalkan, katamu? KAU YANG MENYEBALKAN! Seenaknya saja berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Menyuruhku bangun pagi, pula! Apa hakmu?"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau dibilang menyebalkan, sebaiknya kamu bangun lebih pagi." Kai semakin kesal karena Kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluinya sambil mengguruinya.

_'Apa-apaan dia?' _Pikir Kai kesal. "YAH…!"

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-ah~ Pagi, Kai-ssi…" Terdengar suara lembut menyapa Kyungsoo yang kemudian berubah canggung saat menyapa Kai.

"Eh? Selamat pagi, Luhan~ Tidak bareng Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, melihat Baekhyun tidak ada di samping Luhan seperti biasa. Sebagai gantinya, laki-laki yang kemarin terlihat hendak mencium Luhan lah yang ada bersamanya.

"Hmm… Baekkie bilang aku duluan saja, dia datang agak telat hari ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Ah! Aku lupa! Kenalkan, ini Oh Sehun! Anak pindahan, ia teman sekelasku sejak kemarin!"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_! Oh Sehun _imnida_! _Bangapseumnida_!" Sapa Sehun ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Hm! Do Kyungsoo _imnida_! Dan ini, Kim Jongin. Tapi, kamu bisa memanggilnya Kai. Salam kenal, Sehun-ssi!" Saat Sehun tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah Kai, ia langsung menarik tangan Luhan. Membuat Luhan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik kita masuk kelas. Kamu tidak mau terlambat, 'kan?"

"Tapi, bukannya kita mau menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Dari kilat matanya, ia melihat bahwa Sehun sedang marah dan kesal. Tapi kenapa?

"Tidak perlu. Mereka pasti mengerti juga. Salah mereka 'kan, kenapa datang terlambat. Masa kita juga harus ikut dihukum, sih, gara-gara kelamaan menunggu mereka." Jelas Sehun.

"Tapi, Sehun-ah…"

"Kami duluan, Kyungsoo-ssi, Kai-ssi." Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Lalu, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kai. Ia menatap tajam ke mata Kai. Membuat Kai kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun.

_'Kenapa tatapannya begitu benci padaku? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa padanya? Menyebalkan sekali.' _Pikir Kai.

"Duluan, ya, Kyungsoo-ah! Sampai ketemu nanti!" Teriak Luhan yang terus ditarik oleh Sehun menuju kelas mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Kai, mendapati Kai yang menatap tajam ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Tepatnya menatap tajam punggung Sehun.

"Kamu kenapa, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. _'Apa dia cemburu dengan kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun?' _Hatinya terasa sakit memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja… aku merasa bahwa si Oh Sehun itu benci sekali padaku. Padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa. Kelakuannya itu menyebalkan!" Seru Kai kesal.

"Jelas saja dia marah, Kai. Kamu telah menyakiti Luhan. Kamu tidak sadar kalau daritadi Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menatapmu." Kai semakin kesal mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Buat apa dia marah gara-gara Luhan? Memangnya dia siapanya Luhan? Pacarnya? Bukan, 'kan? Luhan saja tidak suka kepadanya, buat apa dia…"

"Kamu tahu dari mana Luhan tidak menyukainya? Bisa jadi Luhan juga menyukainya, Kai."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Luhan itu hanya suka kepadaku. HANYA AKU! Mengerti?" Protes Kai. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Kai.

Air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Sekarang, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Ia sadar, bahwa Kai masih mencintai Luhan. Dan itu membuatnya semakin hancur.

"Kenapa kamu bisa begitu kesal, Kai? Berarti… memang benar 'kan kamu masih mencintai Luhan?" Lalu, air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo, yang langsung dihapusnya dengan cepat. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kelasnya.

**^o^ **

"Kamu kenapa, sih, Sehun-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang terus menarik tangannya. Namun, Sehun hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah!" Panggil Luhan lagi, dan Sehun tetap tidak menjawab. Luhan kesal diacuhkan begini oleh Sehun. Akhirnya, ia berteriak dengan kencang, "SEHUN-AH!" Sehun terlonjak kaget dan langsung menatap tajam Luhan.

"_WAE_? Buat apa kamu teriak-teriak seperti itu? Kamu pikir aku tuli?" Luhan hanya memutarkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Salahmu daritadi dipanggil malah gak jawab! Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini, Sehun-ah? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Luhan, lebih pelan daripada tadi. Sehun terus berjalan, seolah tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan.

Kesal diperlakukan seperti ini, Luhan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Kemudian, ia menarik Sehun, membuat mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Beritahu aku, Sehun-ah… Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut. Sehun menunduk sesaat, lalu menatap kedua mata Luhan dalam. Setelah bertatapan agak lama, Sehun membuka suara.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit hati seperti itu, Luhan. Aku tidak tahan. Makanya aku menarikmu menjauh dari si BRENGSEK itu." Luhan hanya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang karena Sehun begitu peduli padanya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia tidak suka cara Sehun mengatakan Kai brengsek. Itu sama saja dengan menjelek-jelekkan Kai, dan ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berkata buruk tentang Kai.

"Sehun-ah… dengar! Aku berterima kasih sekali karena kamu mau peduli padaku. Tapi, aku yakin aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini tanpa perlu menghindar dari Kai. Aku tidak mau jadi pengecut yang terus lari. Lari setiap melihat Kai karena takut tersakiti lagi. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti itu, Sehun-ah…" Sehun terus menatap dalam kedua mata Luhan. Ia melihat tekad Luhan untuk melupakan Kai. Namun, di saat yang sama, ia melihat keperihan dan kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua manik itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Luhan. Apa salah?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Maka dari itu, aku berterima kasih padamu Sehun-ah. _Gomawo_~" Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. "Tapi…" Sehun kembali menatap Luhan, "Tolong jangan berkata buruk tentang Kai. Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka itu."

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, _'Kenapa kamu masih peduli pada orang yang telah menyakitimu, Luhan? Kenapa?' _Sehun berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya, dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan sambil mengangguk. Membuat Luhan tersenyum lagi. Lalu, mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

**^o^ **

** BRAK!**

"Chanyeol nyebeliiiiin! Kenapa kamu gak bangunin aku pagi ini! Untung kita tidak telat, Yeollie!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kursinya.

"Aku 'kan juga telat bangun, Bacon~ Bagaimana caranya membangunkan kamu? Salah sendiri kamu tidak pasang alarm." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol hanya ber-_pout_ ria.

Seperti yang tadi Luhan bilang, BaekYeol memang datang agak telat hari ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama kesiangan. Benar-benat pasangan yang serasi.

"Pagi, Baekkie, Chanyeol~ Pagi yang cerah, bukan?" Sapa Luhan dengan nada yang terkesan meledek.

"Apanya yang cerah? Kamu tahu tidak, sih? Aku dan Yeollie daritadi ketakutan telat tahu! Kami panik sekali selama di perjalanan!" Mendengar hal itu, Luhan dan Sehun –yang sedang duduk di sebelah Luhan- langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang panik dan berantakan.

"Kalian berdua jahat! Temannya panik, kok malah diketawain? Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya lagi. Membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

"_Aigoo_~ _Namjachinguku_ imut sekali!" Seru Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Yeollie! Sakit~ Huhuhu…" Teriak Baekhyun dengan imutnya. Kemudian, Chanyeol minta maaf sambil mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Masih pagi tapi mereka sudah mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan begitu. Bikin iri saja!" Kata Luhan pelan pada Sehun. Lalu, ia tertawa kecil, seakan kata-katanya tadi hanya bercanda. Tapi, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan benar-benar iri. Apalagi dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Jelas saja kalau dia iri.

"Biarkan saja. Itu resiko dekat-dekat dengan pasangan gombal seperti mereka." Ledek Sehun ke arah BaekYeol. Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar hal itu, lalu membantah bahwa mereka tidak gombal. Namun, yang namanya Sehun, tetap saja meledeki Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun naik darah.

"Kami tidak gombal!" Teriak Baekhyun membantah.

"Terus, apa dong namanya kalau bukan gombal? Pagi-pagi saja sudah mesra-mesraan." Baekhyun yang sudah kesal langsung memukul kepala Sehun. Membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan. Lalu, seperti kemarin, mereka langsung memulai pertengkaran 'aneh' mereka. Hal itu membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ternyata, sikap Sehun kekanakan sekali. Sama saja seperti Baekhyun dan… kamu." Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan. Membuat Luhan cemberut karena dibilang kekanakan.

"Enak saja! Sikapku ini cukup dewasa tahu! Dan menurutku… Sehun itu selalu bersikap dewasa, kok. Hanya terkadang saja kekanakan dan iseng seperti ini." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap Sehun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan, dan ia sadar, kalau ada benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh di antara Sehun dan Luhan. _'Semoga kalian cepat sadar deh kalau kalian saling suka. Menurutku, kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi loh!' _Dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecil membayangkan Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu guru mereka masuk ke kelas. Saat itulah pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Sehun terhenti, diakhiri dengan tawa kecil dari mereka berdua. Lalu, sang guru pun mulai menyampaikan materi untuk hari itu.

**^o^**

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Tanya Song-_songsaenim_. Beberapa murid menggeleng dan sisanya hanya diam. Tanda tidak ada yang mau ditanyakan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya akhiri pelajaran hari ini!" Kemudian, wanita itu pun keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Hft… akhirnya matematika selesai juga! Ah, senangnya~" Teriak Kai senang. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Berhenti mengeluh seperti itu, Kai! Ayo, cepat kita ganti baju! Pelajaran habis ini PE 'kan?" Kai mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya, dan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju ruang ganti.

"Hari ini materi PE kita apa?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Katanya sih hari ini kita pakai lapangan _outdoor_. Mungkin basket atau _soccer?_ Tapi gak tahu juga."

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, suasananya sudah cukup ramai. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya yang sama-sama PE di jam itu juga anak kelas 1. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju loker baju mereka dan mulai ganti baju.

"Sakit, Yeollie~ Sudah kubilang jangan cubit lagi." Gerutu seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Habisnya kamu manis sih kalau lagi cemberut. Makanya aku cubitin terus~" Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus mencubiti Baekhyun.

Di belakang mereka, ada Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang mesra sejak tadi pagi. Wajah Luhan masih terlihat senang, sampai matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang… Kai.

"Luhan, loker bajumu di ma…" Sehun hendak bertanya pada Luhan, namun ia melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba membatu. Ia langsung menolehkan pandangan ke arah pandang Luhan.

_'SIAL! Jangan bilang, dia pelajaran PE juga sekarang.' _Pikir Sehun kesal. Sehun langsung menyikut lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"_Wae_, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang pelan dan lembut. Seperti biasa.

"Loker bajumu di mana? Aku 'kan belum dapat loker. Jadi, aku mau titip seragamku di lokermu." Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lokernya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari loker Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan! _Annyeong_~" Sapa Kyungsoo ceria saat ia melihat Luhan.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo dan menyapanya balik, "_Annyeong_, Kyungsoo-ah! Kamu PE juga sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Outdoor_?" Dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. _'Kenapa harus sama, sih?' _Gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kamu juga, ya? Wah, asyiknya! Kira-kira materinya apa, ya?" Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil terus mengganti baju. "Tapi aku berharap bukan _soccer_. Kalau iya dan diadakan pertandingan latihan, pasti kelasmu menang. Kamu 'kan hebat sekali." Luhan tertawa kecil mendegar pujian dari Kyungsoo.

"_Aniya_… Siapa bilang aku hebat? Permainan _soccer _ku biasa-biasa saja, kok. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan Kris _gege_." Jawab Luhan sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Suatu saat nanti kamu pasti bisa mengalahkannya, kok. Di bidang olahraga, ataupun akademik. Menurutku, kalian sama saja. Sama-sama pintar dan jago olahraga. Pantas saja kalian populer." Puji Kyungsoo lagi.

"Yang populer itu kakakku, bukan aku, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku hanya kecipratan sedikit kepopulerannya." Canda Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

Di saat mereka berdua asyik berbincang, tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun dan Kai saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Tatapan Sehun ke Kai penuh dengan kebencian. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mungkin, kalau Kyungsoo dan Luhan lebih peka, mereka akan merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti mereka.

"Di sana menyeramkan sekali." Bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan nada gemetar. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti, hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kai dan Sehun… Mereka seperti berniat membunuh satu sama lain. Lihat saja tatapan mereka berdua. Ih! Menyeramkan, Yeollie~"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai dan Sehun. Dan benar saja yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Aura mereka sangatlah menyeramkan. Mungkin, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mereka sudah terkapar tak berdaya sekarang.

_'Aku mengerti kalau Sehun benci pada Kai. Tapi, kenapa Kai juga membenci Sehun seperti itu? Tidak. Malah tatapan Kai ke Sehun itu adalah tatapan marah karena cemburu. Apa jangan-jangan, Kai masih menyukai Luhan?' _Pikir Chanyeol. Hal ini terlalu memusingkan baginya, sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak berpikir lebih lanjut lagi.

"Sehun-ah~ Kamu sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun terlonjak kecil saat Luhan tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"_De_~ Kamu sendiri?" Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil. _'Dia benar-benar manis sekali.' _Pikir Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, taruh saja seragammu di lokerku. Biar kita langsung ke lapangan." Sehun mengangguk dan menaruh bajunya di loker Luhan. Kemudian, mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti.

"Kita barengan saja. Toh tujuan kita sama, kan?" Tawar Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Luhan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau lama-lama berada di dekat Kai. Karena, ia masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena Kai. Tapi, ia bertekad untuk tidak lari. Ia yakin ia bisa melupakan Kai tanpa harus kabur.

Namun, tetap saja pilihan mereka untuk berjalan bersama menuju lapangan itu salah. Karena, sampai sekarang pun, Kai dan Sehun –yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo dan Luhan- tetap men-_death glare _satu sama lain. Mereka terus begitu sampai mereka tiba di lapangan.

**^o^ **

Suasana di sebuah kelas sangatlah sunyi. Seorang guru laki-laki sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, sementara murid-murid –walaupun ada juga yang tidak- mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Seorang siswa laki-laki, berbadan tinggi, dan berparas tampan, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan guru tersebut berbicara. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan ke luar jendela. Di sana, ia menemukan pemandangan yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan. Karena di luar sana, ada adiknya yang sepertinya sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum olahraga dimulai. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana adiknya tertawa kecil saat bercanda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Sehun.

Namun, yang membuatnya kesal adalah, seseorang yang ada di sana, bisa membuat wajah adiknya yang bahagia itu tiba-tiba saja muram dan sedih. Dan orang yang menyebabkan itu tentu saja Kai a.k.a mantan pacar adiknya.

_'Cih! Kenapa dia harus dapat PE juga sekarang? Dan kenapa sama-sama _outdoor_?' _Pikir laki-laki itu, yang ternyata adalah Kris. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras di atas meja.

"Kris! Kamu kenapa?" Bisik Lay, teman sekelas Kris, yang juga merupakan teman baiknya.

"Ada hal yang membuatku kesal." Jawaban singkat dari Kris membuatnya bingung dan penasaran. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Kris sekesal ini? Ia tahu, pasti menyangkut masalah adiknya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba.

Lay, yang duduk di dekat jendela juga –di belakang kursi Kris- langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Kris. Dan sekarang, ia mengerti alasan dari kemarahan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Di sana, ada Luhan –adik k=Kris- yang sedang mengikuti PE. Namun, di dekatnya ada Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai a.k.a mantan pacar Luhan. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Luhan terlihat sedikit sedih. Walau terkadang, Luhan menutupinya dengan senyum yang menurut Lay agak terpaksa.

"Memangnya mereka sekelas?" Tanya Lay lagi, dengan berbisik. Kris menggeleng samar, agar guru di depan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sedang mengobrol sekarang. "Tapi kenapa bisa…?"

"Mungkin kebetulan mereka kebagian PE di jam yang sama. Kebetulan yang menyebalkan!" Desis Kris kesal. Lay berusaha menenangkan Kris agar tidak meledak di tengah-tengan pelajaran. Karena, Lay sangat tahu bahwa Kris memang _over-protective _ke Luhan, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat Luhan sedih dan hancur seperti itu.

_'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa di bawah sana. Atau… Kris bisa-bisa mengamuk di kelas…' _Pikir Lay sambil menghela napas pelan.

**^o^ **

"Baiklah! Pelajaran kali ini adalah Basket!" Teriak guru PE mereka, yang mengajar sekaligus kelas 1-2 dan 1-3. Ada beberapa murid yang berteriak senang, namun ada juga yang mengeluh kesal.

"Saya akan coba mengadakan pertandingan _1 on 1 _antarkelas 1-2 dan 1-3. Dan saya akan memanggil nama siswa secara acak." Lalu, terdengar keluhan kesal dari murid-murid. Kalau hanya pertandingan biasa sih, tidak masalah. Tapi kalau _1 on 1_? Tentu saja banyak yang tidak suka.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kita mulai. Saya akan panggil kalian satu per satu." Semua murid memasang wajah tegang dan berdoa agar bukan namanya lah yang disebut. "Lee Tae Hyun, Park Yeon Gu!" Lalu, pertandingan pun dimulai.

Durasi pertandingannya kurang lebih 7-8 menit. Namun, terkadang, ada pertandingan yang memakan waktu lebih dari itu. Pertandingan baru berakhir jika salah satu dari murid unggul 3 atau 4 angka. Nama murid terus dipanggil secara acak. Dan sekarang, pertandingan sudah berjalan lebih dari 10 menit. Namun, _score_ mereka tetap seri. Sampai akhirnya, murid dari kelas 1-2 lah yang menang.

"Hah… Kalah lagi! Kalau basket kita memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang!" Gerutu Baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya! Kim Jongin!" Saat mendengar nama Kai, seluruh murid kelas 1-3 berharap bukanlah namanya yang disebut. Karena, Kai sangatlah hebat dalam bermain basket. Dia merupakan _ace _klub basket sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP. Jelas saja tidak ada yang mau jadi lawannya, kecuali satu orang.

"Oh Sehun!" Dan wajah Luhan langsung pucat. Ia tidak mau Sehun, yang baru saja pindah sekolah itu, langsung _shock _karena permainan basket Kai. Bukannya Luhan mau meremehkan Sehun, tapi Luhan sangatlah tahu bahwa Kai sangat hebat. Dan permainan basketnya itu terkadang agak… kasar.

"Kasihan sekali anak pindahan itu. Baru saja satu hari masuk sudah harus melawan Kai dalam basket."

"Dia pasti kalah…" Bisik murid-murid, yang membuat kuping Sehun terasa panas.

_'Bisa tidak, sih, mereka tidak membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Belum tentu aku kalah, kan?' _Pikirnya kesal. Kemudian, ia berdiri, dan melihat ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir. _'Astaga! Bahkan Luhan juga…' _Sesaat, ia merasa kesal dengan Luhan yang terlihat tidak percaya pada kemampuannya. Namun, rasa kesal itu langsung hilang entah ke mana, saat Luhan membisikkan satu kata pada Sehun.

"_Hwaiting_…!" Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Sehun merasa, ia bisa pingsan saat itu juga karena melihat senyuman yang sangat manis dari Luhan. Senyuman yang indah bagai senyuman _angel_. Kemudian, Sehun balas tersenyum kepada Luhan, dengan tatapan percaya diri kalau ia pasti menang.

Sementara di sisi lain, terlihat Kai yang menatap interaksi Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan marah –lebih tepatnya cemburu- dan menatap tajam Sehun. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu merasakan perih yang amat sangat di hatinya. _'Kai masih menyukai Luhan.' _Begitu pikirnya berulang-ulang.

Saat Kai sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya dari Sehun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo berbisik pelan kepada Kai dengan nada sedih di setiap kata-katanya, "Kamu cemburu, Kai?"

Kai yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jangan harap, Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada mereka!" Kemudian, ia masuk ke lapangan olahraga, diikuti oleh Sehun yang ada di seberangnya.

"Siap akan kekalahanmu, Oh Sehun?" Kata Kai dengan seringai menantang.

"_You wish_, Kim Jongin!" Balas Sehun. Kemudian, pertandingan pun dimulai.

**^o^ **

"_Daebak_! Anak baru itu melawan Kai?!" Seru Lay, dengan suara yang tertahan. Sementara Kris hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke bawah. Berusaha mengikuti arah pertandingan, dan melihat siapa yang menang.

"Kris!" Panggil Lay, agak keras sekarang. Namun, guru di depan tetap tidak menyadari mereka yang daritadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu… Apa anak baru itu suka pada adikmu?" Kris tetap diam mendengar pertanyaan Lay. "Yah! Kris!" Namun, Kris tidak menjawab. "Wu Yi Fan!" Barulah Kris menoleh sedikit ke belakang, lalu meluruskan posisi duduknya.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Kris pelan.

"Eh?" Lay tidak menyangka Kris akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Menurutku, tidak masalah kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan. Kurasa, ia bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik."

"Tapi… dulu kamu benar-benar menentang hubungan Luhan dan…"

"Mereka berbeda, Yixing." Mendengar Kris memanggilnya dengan nama asli, Lay langsung diam. Ia tahu, itu berarti Kris tidak ingin ditanya-tanya lagi. Lagipula, ia sudah mengerti maksud Kris dari jawaban singkat yang Kris berikan.

_'Kuharap begitu…' _Pikir Kris singkat. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah guru untuk pertama kalinya sejak pelajaran dimulai.

**^o^**

"Anak baru itu hebat! Dia bisa menyamakan kedudukan dengan Kai!"

"Wah! Dia keren!"

"Pertandingan yang sengit! Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang, ya?"

"Pasti Kai lah~"

"Anak baru itu bisa saja menang!" Begitulah percakapan murid-murid 1-2 dan 1-3 saat ini. Mereka menerka-nerka siapa yang akan menang.

Melihat pertandingan yang sengit dan seimbang ini, Luhan malah semakin takut. Ia takut, Kai kesal karena Sehun dapat menyeimbanginya, kemudian ia menggunakan cara kasar dan licik seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

_'Sehun… Berjuanglah!'_ Teriak Luhan dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba, terdengar ringisan keras. Luhan pun langsung membuka kedua matanya, dan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"AKH! Yah! Kamu itu bermain kasar!" Teriak Sehun. Namun, gurunya tidak melihat bahwa tadi, Kai menyikut Sehun dengan keras, sampai tangan Sehun terlihat sedikit membiru.

Kai tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan terus men-_dribble_ bola dan memasukkannya ke _ring_. 2 poin lebih unggul untuk Kai sekarang. Kai hanya tersenyum licik ke arah Sehun yang memegang tangannya. Sepertinya yang melihat kejadian itu hanyalah beberapa orang, dan mereka tidak berani mengadukan perbuatan licik Kai. Mereka tidak mau terkena masalah dengan Kai.

_'Kai! Berhentilah bermain kotor seperti itu!' _Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan Kai. Karena, Kai tidak bermain dengan sportif.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali. Kali ini, Sehun berhasil mengejar _score _Kai. Dan Kai tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ia kembali bermain licik dengan menyikut perut Sehun, dan sepertinya kali ini cukup dalam. Sampai Sehun terbaring kesakitan di tengah lapangan, dengan tangannya yang memegangi perutnya.

**PRIT PRIT PRIIIT!**

Guru pun membunyikan peluitnya. Tanda permainan harus berakhir saat itu juga.

"SEHUN-AH!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun, dan membantunya berdiri. "Sehun-ah, _Gwenchanayo_?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Namun, Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia terus meringis kesakitan. Hal itu membuat air mata Luhan menggenang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membantu Luhan untuk menopang Sehun. Sementara Luhan menatap benci ke arah Kai. Kai yang ditatap seperti itu sangat kaget. Luhan tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Tatapan Luhan dulu kepadanya selalu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan tatapan benci seperti ini.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" Teriak Luhan. "Kenapa kamu melakukan hal licik seperti itu kepadanya? Memangnya apa salah Sehun padamu?! JAWAB KAI!" Kai tidak bisa bersuara. Ia merasa lidahnya kaku. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Mengapa ia merasa kesal saat Sehun berada di dekat Luhan. Mengapa ia benci dengan sikap protektif Sehun pada Luhan?

_'Apa aku masih mencintai Luhan?' _Pikir Kai. Pikiran Kai membuyar, otaknya terasa mati, saat Luhan mengatakan kata-kata yang seketika meruntuhkan dunia Kai.

"Aku benci padamu, Kim Jongin!" Lalu, Luhan pun meninggalkannya. Menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menopang tubuh Sehun ke ruang kesehatan.

Saat Kai tetap terdiam mematung seperti itu, suara gurunya mengembalikannya ke alam sadarnya.

"Kim Jongin! Ikut saya ke ruang guru!" Kai tahu, ia akan dimarahi. Tapi, ia tidak takut. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan diberi hukuman apa. Karena menurutnya, hukuman terberat baginya adalah dibenci oleh Luhan. Seperti sekarang.

Kai mengikuti gurunya pergi ke ruang guru. Sementara, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai dengan khawatir. _'Kai…'_

"Parah sekali dia! Melakukan hal licik seperti itu!"

"Cih, mana pantas orang seperti dia disebut _ace _klub basket. Cara bermainnya kotor begitu." Kyungsoo sangat geram mendengar komentar buruk tentang Kai. Ia tahu Kai lah yang salah. Tapi, apa mereka harus berkata seperti itu tentang Kai?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kasar, mengagetkan murid-murid di sekelilingnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Menyusul Kai yang pasti saat ini akan dimarahi dan dihukum oleh guru atas perbuatannya.

**-****To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya Chap 3 ter-update juga! Mian karena chap kali ini makan waktu lama untuk dipublish. Karena minggu ini saya benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk -_-" Jadi, saya baru bisa update sekarang.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan chap kali ini? Apakah feelnya berasa? Kalau nggak, saya benar-benar kinta maaf! #Orz Tapi, saya janji akan terus berusaha untuk ke depannya! ^^

Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang mau baca ff ini dan juga reviewers yang mau mereview ff saya ini. Saya benar-benar terharu dengan reviews dari kalian semua! *peluksatu2*

Saya akan balas reviewnya di sini! :D

**Ryu JiHyun**: waah seneng banget ternyata part itu berhasil bikin kamu ketawa! padahal aku kira itu bakal gagal parah, karena saya ga bisa buat humor -_-" gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa! semoga chap kali ini cukup memuaskan :D

**dinodeer**: Sehun memang selalu jadi pangeran bagi Luhan~ lol. Aku juga kesel sama Kai yang labil begitu (?) sebenernya dia tuh suka siapa sih? *abaikan* btw, gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa~! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**tiikaaa**: memang si baby-face yg satu itu terlalu irresistible banget apalagi bagi Sehun. dia ga bakal tahan utk bersikap cuek ke Lulu~ gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa! mian karna updatenya lama. semoga suka chap kali ini ^^

**ayuhyunki**: waaah gomawo karna bilang ff ini makin baik! saya seneng sekali dengernya -atau bacanya (?)- *abaikan* dan gomawo juga karna mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini :D

**Julie YunJae**: gomawo sarannya yaaa! gimana dgn chap kali ini? kayanya masih kebanyakan deskripsinya, ne? mian T.T saya akan berusaha lagi ke depannya! :D btw, gomawo karna mau baca dan review ff ini~! semoga suka dengan chap kali ini! ^^

**Lara Saengie**: waaah gomawo karna sudah suka dgn ff ini! :D gimana dgn chap kali ini? apa HunHan momentnya cukup memuaskan? walaupun saya sendiri masih merasa kurang sih... *plak* btw, gomawo karna mau baca dan review ff ini yaaa! semoga chap kali ini cukup memuaskan ^^

**kim hyobin**: Luhan ga ada kekurangannya kok. mungkin memang jodohnya bukan Kai, tapi Sehun! hehe~ De! BaekYeol yang udah kaya surat dan perangko yg kemana2 selalu bersama~ Gwenchanayo, saya suka liat long review kok! ^^ gomawo yaaa karna mau baca dan review ff saya ini. mian karna updatenya agak lama #Orz semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :D

**shizuluhan**: Kai kau sungguh tega! *abaikan* jangan nangis yah, lebih baik kita sama2 menenangkan lulu *pukpuk* gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini! mian karna updatenya agak lama #Orz semoga suka dengan chap kali ini ^^

**sari2min**: waaah gomawo pujiannya yaaa! saya terharu dengarnya *sobs* -atau bacanya (?)- *abaikan* Kai memang tega sekali pada Luhan di sini. sebenernya, apa salah bias saya yg satu itu sampai dibuat menderita oleh Kai? T.T gimana dgn chap kali ini? apa Kai udah cukup menderita? hehe. wah, ketemu dgn sesama hunhankaihan shipper *tos* btw, gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! ^^

**dewdew90**: de~ HunHan momentnya udah makin keliatan :D walaupun masih kurang kayanya... *plak* gomawo karna mau baca dan review ya! semoga chap kali ini cukup memuaskan! ^^

**Mumut**: waaah gomawo karna udah bilang ff ini bagus. saya seneeeng sekali :DDD mian karna Suho saya buat jadi OOC parah seperti itu #Orz btw, gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa! mian karna updatenya agak lama. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! ^^

**riniehun**: gomawo pujiannya yaaa! saya seneng sekaliiii! :D dan saya seneng karna bagian itu bisa bikin ketawa. pdhl saya pikir bakal gagal -_-" gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! ^^

**babylulu24**: waaah senengnya ternyata ada yg ngerasa cocok dengan ke OOC-annya Suho juga ^^ *tos* gomawo pujiannya yaaaa. itu bikin aku seneng dan semangaaat banget gomawo juga karna mau baca dan review ff ini! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! ^^ you too, Lots of Love!

**Choi hyun hee**: waaah gomawo pujiannya yaaa! saya seneeeeng sekali, dan semakin semangat buat lanjutin ff ini! saya seneng banget bagian itu berhasil bikin ketawa. karna saya kira bakal gagal total -_- btw, gomawo karna mau baca dan review ff ini yaaa~! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! ^^

**HunHan shipper**: iya Luhan! Lupakanlah Kai! *teriak pake toa* waaah makasih pujiannya yaaa. saya seneng bangeeet gomawo juga karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ya! :DDD

Sekali lagi, saya mau berterimakasih buat semua yang mau baca juga mereview ff saya ini! semua itu bikin saya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini :D Jadi saya harap, kalian berkenan untuk baca dan mereview chap kali ini. sarannya juga saya tunggu ya!

Saya juga mau minta maaf karna mungkin saya baru bisa update lagi minggu depan. Karena tugas dan ulangan sudah siap untuk melahap saya selama satu minggu ke depan ini T.T jadi, mian yeorobun! mianhae! #Orz Saya akan terus berusaha untuk ke depannya, jadi diharap dukungannya, ne? ^^ gomawo, yeorobun~! ^^

-Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You Heal My Broken Heart (4/?)

Author: Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)

Main Pairing: HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)

Other Pairing: crack!KaiHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, etc (Other Pairing will come later).

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. The characters are belong to GOD, themselves, and SM ent.

Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't Like, Don't Read!

ENJOY~! ^^

* * *

Luhan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan kondisi Sehun. Ia melihat betapa kerasnya Kai menyikut perut Sehun, dan bagaimana Sehun meringis kesakitan tadi. _'_Waeyo_, Kai? Kenapa kamu menyakiti Sehun?' _Pikir Luhan dengan sedikit terisak.

"Sehun-ah!" Teriak Luhan saat membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Di sana, ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang ditiduri oleh Sehun. Sementara Sehun berusaha mendudukkan diri saat melihat Luhan datang.

"_Andwae_! Jangan memaksakan diri, Sehun-ah. Beristirahatlah dulu." Perintah Luhan sambil membantu Sehun berbaring lagi.

Luhan melihat bekas sikutan Kai di tangan Sehun yang semakin membiru. Lalu, ia menatap wajah Sehun yang masih terlihat kesakitan dan terus memegangi perutnya –bekas sikutan Kai.

Luhan terlihat akan menangis melihat keadaan Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka Kai bisa sejahat itu kepada Sehun. Perlahan, air mata turun dari kedua mata Luhan. Tangisnya semakin keras saat Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut sambil berbisik, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan.

BaekYeol yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Luhan dan Sehun sebenarnya sudah ada 'rasa' untuk satu sama lain. Hanya mereka saja yang tidak sadar atau mungkin selalu menyangkal perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka melihat betapa khawatirnya Luhan dan betapa lembutnya sikap Sehun pada Luhan.

"Karena sudah ada Luhan yang menjagamu, jadi lebih baik kami kembali ke kelas, ya. Kalau terlalu banyak orang di sini, pasti nantinya akan dimarahi." Pamit Chanyeol pada Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil oleh Sehun. Luhan masih tetap terisak, tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kami keluar dulu. Semoga cepat baikan, Sehun! Dan kamu, Lulu! Jangan menangis terus! Kamu seharusnya membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik, kenapa kamu malah menangis?" Walaupun Baekhyun bilang begitu, tetap saja Luhan menangis. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sehun berbaring lemah dan kesakitan seperti itu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin sedih adalah, yang membuat Sehun begini adalah Kai. Orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dan orang yang pernah memberikannya kebahagiaan yang sangat berarti.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Kalian kembali ke kelas saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Menangis itu 'kan tidak salah. Dan… _gomawo_, Baekhyun, Chanyeol." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian, Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan, lalu melangkah keluar ruang kesehatan bersama Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar, Sehun memperhatikan Luhan lekat-lekat. Luhan masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Terkadang, ia berhenti menangis dan hanya mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Namun, terkadang juga isakan itu berubah lagi menjadi tangisan yang lebih keras. Sebenarnya, Sehun merasa senang karena itu berarti Luhan sangat peduli padanya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau melihat Luhan terus-terusan menangis seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Berhentilah menangis. Aku benar tidak apa-apa, kok." Sehun berkata dengan nada pelan dan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Ia menarik tangan Luhan yang digunakannya untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lembut, memperlihatkan wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata. Perlahan, Sehun menghapus jejak air mata Luhan dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu, ia tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, senyummu itu jauh lebih manis daripada tangisanmu. Jadi, tersenyumlah, Luhan. Mungkin saja melihatmu tersenyum bisa membuatku merasa baikan." Ucap Sehun lembut, membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, takut Sehun melihat rona merah di pipinya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian ia mengangkat wajah Luhan perlahan. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Tersenyumlah, Lulu." Mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'Lulu' membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Ia merasakan kerinduan yang dalam dari cara Sehun memanggilnya. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan tenang dan nyaman.

Perlahan, Luhan menarik kedua sisi bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menurut Sehun indah dan… cantik. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa kenal dengan senyuman lembut dan hangat itu. Membuatnya mengingat seseorang.

"Sehun-ah… Cepatlah sembuh, ya? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus." Kata Luhan lembut. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyuman Luhan.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Sehun melihat Luhan menguap sedikit. Sehun tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Tidurlah kalau kamu mengantuk, Lulu." Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil mengucek matanya pelan. _'Manis sekali…' _Pikir Sehun sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Luhan membaringkan kepalanya di sebelah Sehun, dan tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur pulas.

"Selamat tidur, Lulu~" Bisik Sehun lembut sambil mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Perlahan, Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mengingat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum dengan hangat padanya tadi.

_'Senyuman itu… aku merasa mengenal senyuman itu. Itu senyuman hangat yang sama dengan anak itu. Kenapa mereka begitu mirip. Apa dugaanku benar, kalau Luhan adalah…' _Dan ingatannya pun melayang ke masa lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hari itu, matahari sangatlah terik, membuat panas daratan Beijing, Cina. Terlihat 3 orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan gembiranya di suatu lapangan. Mereka tertawa keras, berlarian, dan sebagainya._

_ "Hahaha… Xiumin-_hyung_ giliran jaga!" Teriak seorang anak kecil dengan cara bicaranya yang agak cadel._

_ "Hft… Menyebalkan! Ya sudah, aku jaga. Aku hitung sampai sepuluh, ya!" 2 anak kecil lainnya langsung berlari mencari tempat persembunyian._

_ "Ini tempatku sembunyi, Tao-_hyung_!" Gerutu anak yang agak cadel itu sambil berbisik._

_ "Aku yang lebih dahulu sembunyi di sini,_ _The-Hun-Nie__~" Ledek Tao dengan suara yang agak dicadelkan. "Kamu cari tempat lain saja, Thehunnie~" Lanjut Tao. _

_ "Huh! Namaku Sehun, bukan Thehun!"Namun, karena Sehun cadel, baik Sehun maupun Thehun, keduanya terdengar seperti Thehun bagi Tao._

_ "Tuh, kan! Namamu memang Thehun!" Ledek Tao sambil tertawa. Sehun semakin cemberut._

_ "10! Siap tidak siap, aku cari kalian!" Teriak Xiumin. Tanda ia selesai menghitung._

_ "Gawat! Aku belum sembunyi!" Sehun langsung berlari menjauh mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia menemukan semak-semak yang bisa dibilang cukup lebat. _

_ "Kalau aku bersembunyi di sini, pasti tidak akan ketahuan!" Bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia pun masuk ke dalam semak itu. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar isakan kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya sembunyi. Ia ketakutan, dan langsung berteriak, mendekati sumber suara isakan itu dengan langkah dan suara yang agak gemetar._

_ "S…si…siapa di s…situ?" Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya suara isakan yang menjawabnya. Sehun pun menarik napas dalam, memberanikan diri terus mendekati sumber suara._

_ Ternyata, sumber suara isakan itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki, berbadan kecil, dan berparas cantik. Sehun pun memilih untuk mendekati anak itu._

_ "Hei! Kamu kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Namun, anak kecil itu bukannya menjawab malah terus menangis. Membuat Sehun bingung harus berbuat apa._

_ "Hei! Sudah jangan menangis lagi! Ayo! Lihat aku, Bleeeh!" Sehun menunjukkan wajah konyolnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Namun, anak kecil itu tetap menangis dengan keras._

_ "Aduh, aku harus bagaimana?" Bisik Sehun agak frustasi. "Ah! Kalau kamu berhenti menangis, nanti kubelikan es krim! Mau tidak?" Dan berhasil! Anak kecil di hadapannya berhenti menangis. Matanya berbinar senang saat mendengar kata es krim._

_ "Es krim?" Sehun mengangguk keras. Membuat anak kecil itu tersenyum senang dan melompat sedikit._

_ "Iya. Ayo! Kubelikan es krim!" Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Meraih tangan Sehun, dan mengikutinya._

_ Sesampainya di toko es krim, Sehun membeli 2 es krim coklat untuk mereka. Anak kecil itu memakan es krim coklatnya dengan sangat lahap. Membuat Sehun tersenyum senang melihatnya._

_ "Oh iya! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun antusias. Anak kecil itu menghentikan makannya, menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar._

_ "Lulu! Kamu?" _

_ "Aku T…" Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Kalau ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sehun, pasti ia akan terdengar cadel, dia tidak mau kalau anak di hadapannya ini meledekinya cadel, seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Sehun agak sedih saat teman-temannya –kecuali Tao dan Xiumin- meledekinya cadel._

_ "Panggil saja Hun! Salam kenal, Lulu!" Anak bernama Lulu tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan memakan es krim mereka sambil mengobrol sedikit. _

_ Sehun membawa Luhan ke tempat-tempat yang ia tahu. Tanpa sadar, hari sudah petang. Dan Sehun baru ingat kalau tadi ia tengah bermain bersama Xiumin dan Tao. Mereka pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang._

_ "Lulu! Kamu bisa pulang sendiri, 'kan? Aku harus pulang sekarang. Pasti teman-temanku sedang mencariku!" Tiba-tiba, Lulu menarik bagian bawah kaus Sehun. Seakan mengatakan pada Sehun untuk jangan pergi. Lalu, Lulu terlihat tersentak sedikit dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada kaus Sehun._

_ "Eum… _Mian_… itu… eum…" Sehun terus menunggu Lulu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Kamu…besok mau 'kan ke sini lagi? Aku akan menunggumu di sini."Tanya Lulu dengan nada lembut. Sehun langsung mengangguk semangat. _

_ "Pasti aku datang! Sampai jumpa besok, Lulu!" Lulu tersenyum riang, membalas lambaian tangan Sehun._

_ Setelah hari itu, Sehun selalu datang ke tempat yang sama, bertemu dengan Lulu dan bermain dengannya. Bahkan, Lulu sudah sadar kalau Sehun itu cadel. Tapi, bukannya meledek, dia malah mengatakan hal yang membuat Sehun agak tersipu._

_ "Menurutku, caramu berbicara itu manis, Hun! _Lisp_mu itu unik dan _cute_!" Seru Lulu dengan nada riang. Sehun benar-benar senang karena Lulu berbeda dari temannya yang lain. Teman-temannya selalu meledek cara bicaranya yang cadel itu._

_ Sehun juga jadi tahu kalau Lulu berkebangsaan asli Cina. Awalnya ia agak kaget, karena bahasa Korea Lulu sangatlah lancar. Ternyata, Lulu memang sudah lama tinggal di Korea, dan baru saja pindah lagi ke Cina._

_ Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan bergilir dengan cepatnya. Tak terasa, sudah hampir 6 bulan mereka selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama. Saling berbagi cerita, bercanda, tertawa, dan sebagainya. _

_ Hari itu terasa aneh bagi Sehun, karena tiba-tiba saja, Lulu terlihat menangis saat Sehun datang. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kali ini, Sehun memberanikan diri menanyakan alasan Lulu menangis. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Lulu langsung menceritakan semuanya._

_ Alasan Lulu menangis hari itu adalah, teman sekolahnya, lagi-lagi mulai mem_bully_nya. Biasanya, Lulu akan berusaha bertahan, karena ada kakaknya yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi, sudah beberapa minggu ini, kakaknya itu pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya ke negara lain. Lulu tidak tahu tepatnya di mana, kakaknya hanya bilang tempat itu jauh, dan ia berjanji akan segera kembali. Namun, mimpi buruk Lulu kembali menghantuinya sehari setelah kepindahan kakaknya._

_ Teman-temannya mulai meledekinya aneh, karena ia berparas cantik dan manis seperti perempuan. Tidak seperti laki-laki. Ia juga selalu diledeki tidak normal karena ukuran badannya yang terbilang sangat kecil dan ramping untuk anak laki-laki seusianya. Teman-temannya selalu menyeretnya ke lapangan luar yang agak jauh dari sekolahnya seusai sekolah hanya untuk meledekinya, melemparinya, dan terkadang menyiksanya. Lulu sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Berkali-kali ia ingin mengadu pada orang tua atau gurunya, tapi mereka selalu mengancamnya. Ia takut. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

_ Tangisan Lulu pecah kembali, membuat perasaan Sehun ikut teriris. Sekarang, Sehun mengerti alasan Lulu dulu tiba-tiba menahan kausnya saat ia mau pergi. Itu semua karena Lulu takut. Ia takut tidak ada lagi yang mau jadi temannya. Ia kesepian. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk melindunginya selain kakaknya. Sekarang, kakaknya sedang pergi. Sehun merasa, melindungi Lulu adalah tugasnya sekarang. Ia tidak mau melihat Lulu menangis lagi seperti ini._

_ "Sst… Jangan menangis lagi, Lulu. Aku pasti akan melindungimu! Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu!" Ia memeluk Lulu dengan erat dan protektif. Berusaha meyakinkannya kalau Sehun akan selalu melindunginya._

_ Ia merasa tangisan Lulu perlahan mereda. Dan Lulu pun mulai berbicara, "Hun…" Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil bergumam kecil menjawab panggilan Lulu. "Kamu akan selalu ada di sampingku, 'kan? Kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, Hun?" Tanya Lulu dengan nada suara agak bergetar._

_ Sehun tersenyum lembut kepada Lulu. Kemudian, Sehun menjawab, "_De_~ Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Lulu!" _

_ "Janji, Hun?" Tanya Lulu sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan melakukan _pinky-promise _bersama Sehun._

_ "Aku janji, Lulu!" Jawab Sehun lantang dan melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Lulu. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang dan kembali bercanda tawa._

_ Sudah hampir setahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sehun dan Lulu semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Sehun memenuhi janjinya untuk melindungi Lulu. Ia selalu berusaha membuat Lulu tersenyum saat Lulu terlihat muram. Mereka bahagia dengan keberadaan satu sama lain._

_ Hari itu, langit terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Sepertinya, hujan akan turun. Dan benar saja, hujan turun dengan derasnya saat itu. Seperti biasa, Sehun dan Lulu berjanji bertemu di tempat mereka biasa. Namun, hari itu Sehun terpaksa datang lebih terlambat dari waktu biasa. Karena, eommanya menyuruhnya untuk tetap di rumah, menunggu hujan berhenti._

_ Sesaat setelah hujan berhenti, ia langsung berlari menuju tempat bertemunya dengan Lulu. Di dekat tempat itu, ia melihat keramaian, dan beberapa mobil polisi di sana. Ia_

_memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Dan ternyata baru saja terjadi kecelekaan yang menewaskan seorang anak kecil. Ia merasa takut kalau anak kecil itu adalah Lulu. Namun, ia menepis pikiran negatifnya, dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Berlari menuju tempatnya dan Lulu bertemu. _

_ Sesampainya di sana, tidak ada Lulu yang selalu menunggunya di atas batu besar sambil bersenandung. Tempat itu sepi dan sunyi. Hanya langkah kaki beberapa orang saja yang terdengar. Sehun pikir, mungkin Lulu juga datang terlambat karena hujan deras tadi. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di situ._

_ Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam berlalu. Namun, Lulu tak kunjung datang. Saat itu, Sehun merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Ia takut Lulu kenapa-kenapa sampai tidak bisa datang seperti ini. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu._

_ Hari semakin gelap, bulan menggantikan matahari menyinari dunia. Namun, Lulu tak kunjung datang. Sehun bingung, khawatir, takut, semua pikiran negatif kembali merasuki dirinya. Dan ia berpikir, apa mungkin Lulu sudah datang terlebih dahulu, kehujanan, dan akhirnya pulang dengan kesal karena kelamaan menunggu? Atau mungkin jangan-jangan Lulu pingsan karena kedinginan menunggu Sehun? Atau mungkin… Korban kecelakaan tadi adalah Lulu? Perasaan Sehun terus tak tenang sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia berharap itu Lulu. Namun, harapannya tidak terkabul. Yang memanggilnya adalah Tao dan Xiumin._

_ "Yah! Sehunnie! Kamu ke mana saja, sih? Kami mencarimu daritadi!" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada khawatir. _

_ "_Mian_, _hyung_. Aku menunggu temanku di sini. Tapi… ia sama sekali tidak datang, selama apa pun aku menunggu." _

_ "Mungkin karena hujan lebat tadi, ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Besok kamu ke sini saja lagi, Sehunnie. Mungkin saja besok ia datang." Saran Tao. Sehun mengangguk setuju dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu._

_ Keesokan harinya, Sehun kembali datang di jam biasa mereka bertemu. Namun, Lulu tetap tak ada di sana. Sehun memutuskan menunggu sampai malam. Dan Lulu tetap tak datang. Ia mencoba datang lagi esok harinya, esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi._

_ Tiga bulan lebih berlalu dan Lulu tetap tak datang. Walaupun Sehun selalu menunggu tiap harinya di tempat yang sama sejak hari itu, Lulu tak pernah datang lagi ke tempat ini. Pada akhirnya, Sehun diajak orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Cina dan pindah ke Jepang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa sempat berpamitan dengan Lulu. _

**FLASHBACK END**

Sejak hari itu, sekuat apa pun ia berharap untuk dipertemukan dengan Lulu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Lulu sekarang. Apakah ia masih tinggal di Cina? Apakah ia masih di_bully_ oleh teman-temannya? Siapakah yang melindunginya sekarang? Apakah kakaknya sudah kembali lagi menemaninya? Sehun tak pernah sekali pun berhenti memikirkan Lulu.

"…hun! Sehun-ah! SEHUN-AH!" Teriak seseorang, membangunkan Sehun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hm? Oh, kamu, Luhan. Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengucek mata.

"Hft… Sekarang sudah sore, Sehun-ah! Kita harus pulang sekarang." Jawab Luhan. Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya berniat melihta jam berapa sekarang. Namun, bekas sikutan di perutnya masih agak terasa nyeri, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ouch! Hss.."

"Sehun-ah, _gwenchanayo_? Masih sakitkah? Apa perlu kucarikan guru untuk mengobatimu lagi?" Tanya Luhan panik. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Sekarang jam berapa, Luhan?"

"Jam 5 lewat sepertinya." Jawab Luhan.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini. Ternyata kita tertidur lama sekali." Sehun langsung bergegas mengambil _handphone_-nya. Banyak sekali _missed call_ dari Xiumin dan Tao, juga beberapa pesan dari mereka. _'Pasti mereka mencari-cariku.' _Pikir Sehun.

"Kamu bisa pulang sendiri, Sehun-ah? Apa perlu kuantar?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kamu pulang ke rumah atau apartemen Kris hyung, Luhan?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang ke rumah. Kris hyung lagi banyak pekerjaan OSIS. Dan biasanya kalau lagi begitu, ia tidak mau diganggu sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih untuk sendiri saja."

"Rumahmu jauh dari sini?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Eh? Hm… tidak terlalu. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja. Kamu cepatlah pulang, Luhan. Nanti keburu gelap. Apa mau aku mengantarmu dulu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengantarmu, Sehun. Kamu sedang kesakitan. Aku tidak masalah pulang malam. Rumahmu di mana? Biar aku antarkan kamu dulu. Naik bus tidak apa, kan?"

"Tidak perlu, Luhan. Daripada mengantarku, lebih baik kamu cepat pulang. Aku sudah baikan, kok. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

"Yang benar? Aku tidak apa kalau harus…"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Luhan. Sungguh." Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat. Mencoba melihat apakah Sehun baik-baik saja. Akhirnya, Luhan mengalah dan memilih langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku bantu kamu sampai gerbang." Sehun mengangguk. Membiarkan Luhan menuntunnya dan membantunya.

Sesampainya di gerbang, ia melihat Xiumin dan Tao menunggunya dengan wajah cemas. Melihat Sehun memegangi perutnya, dan berjalan dengan dituntun seperti itu, mereka langsung berlari ke arah Sehun dan memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun! Kamu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Masa iya kamu sudah dapat masalah. Baru saja kamu masuk sekolah ini, Oh Sehun. Astaga." Xiumin berbicara panjang lebar.

"Siapa yang membuatmu begini? Biar kuhajar dia!" Kali ini, Tao yang berbicara.

"Iya, beritahu kami, siapa yang membuatmu begini, _maknae_!" Sehun hanya mendengus keras mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

"Sudahlah, tidak terlalu sakit, kok. Lagian, ini hanya kecelakaan saat PE tadi." Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Jelas-jelas Kai sengaja menyakitinya dan Sehun bilang itu kecelakaan?

"Benarkah?" Selidik Xiumin. Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan. Xiumin menghela napas pelan dan membantu Sehun berdiri. Kemudian, ia menyadari adanya Luhan yang daritadi membantu Sehun.

"Ah, iya! Ini Xi Lu Han. Ia teman sekelasku. Luhan, kenalkan, ini Xiumin-_hyung_ dan Tao. Teman-temanku sejak kecil.

"Ah! _Annyeonghaseyo_! Namaku Xi Lu Han! Salam kenal!" Sapa Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"_Aigoo_, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Namaku, Kim Min Seok, tapi biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Salam kenal, Luhan!"

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Hei, kamu _Chinese_?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Tao tersenyum dan berkata, "Salam kenal, Luhan! Senang berkenalan dengan sesama _Chinese_ di sini!" Luhan membalas senyuman Tao.

"Luhan, kamu tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian? Ini sudah cukup larut. Aku antar saja, ya." Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"_De_… Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak usah, aku sudah biasa. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik, ya, Sehun. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Semoga cepat baikan, Sehun-ah!" Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mereka berpamitan, dan ia melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

Setelah Luhan berjalan menjauh, Xiumin bertanya pada Sehun dengan nada menggoda. "Siapa dia, Thehunnie? Pacarmu? Cantik sekali."

"Sudah kubilang, dia teman sekelasku, _hyung_! Bukan pacarku!" Jawab Sehun kesal.

"Tapi, kamu suka dia 'kan? Sampai segitu perhatiannya. Orang kamu saja jalan sudah seperti orang apaan, masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkan dia dan menawarkan untuk diantar pulang. Berarti, kamu suka dia 'kan? Ngaku saja deh, Thehun!" Ledek Tao.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku menawarkan untuk mengantar pulang? Aku cuma gak mau dia kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Apalagi hari mulai gelap seperti ini." Jelas Sehun yang semakin membuatnya diledeki.

"Cie, khawatir, ya? Tuh 'kan berarti suka, tuh!" Ledek Xiumin lagi.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Mau membantuku jalan tidak? Sudah semakin gelap! Nanti kita telat pulang." Tao dan Xiumin hanya tertawa keras melihat sikap Sehun. Akhirnya, mereka pun membantu Sehun berjalan sampai ke rumahnya.

**^o^**

"Kenapa, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan. Berusaha bersabar menghadapi Kai yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kai… Kumohon, jawab aku. Kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti itu?" Lagi-lagi Kai diam seribu bahasa. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah begini, ia yakin Kai tidak akan membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo pun memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Hari sudah larut dan ia pikir, lebih baik ia pulang daripada terus-terusan menunggu Kai bicara.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak beranjak pergi, Kai menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Kai. Namun, saat ia menatap Kai, Kai hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap dapat melihat wajah menyesal dan sedih Kai dengan jelas. Ia pun memilih untuk menemani Kai.

Kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka sama sekali tidak membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Dari dulu, ia merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian yang tercipta di antaranya dan Kai. Ia tak tahu mengapa, yang pasti, ia menyukai kesunyian itu.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Kai akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Awalnya, ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Namun akhirnya, ia membuka suara.

"Aku tak tahu, Kyungsoo, kenapa aku melakukan itu…" Kai menjelaskan dengan nada yang terdengar… sedih?

"Aku sangat kesal saat melihat Luhan bergitu dekat dengan Sehun. Sementara ia mengabaikanku dan sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa begini. Aku tak tahu, perasaan apa ini. Tapi, aku…"

"Kamu cemburu, Kai." Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kai. Ia berbicara dengan nada lembut, pelan, dan juga sedikit bergetar. Tapi, Kai tidak menyadari adanya getaran di nada suara Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Kamu cemburu melihat Luhan dekat dengan orang lain, 'kan? Itu berarti kamu masih menyukainya. Akuilah, Kai. Jangan menghindar terus." Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap mata Kai. Semuanya jadi lebih jelas, Kai cemburu. Kai masih menyukai Luhan. Itulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan sekarang.

Kai menghela napas, dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kurasa, aku cemburu. _Ani_… Aku memang cemburu." Hati Kyungsoo serasa hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku memang masih menyukainya, Kyungsoo. Aku masih menyukai Luhan." Mendengar perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo tidak kuat menahan air matanya. Ia terus menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang basah karena air mata.

"Aku menyesal telah melepasnya. Sekarang, akulah yang merasakan akibat dari perbuatanku sendiri. _How pathetic…_" Kai tersenyum sedih. Ia menyesal telah memutuskan Luhan. Karena ia pikir, ia sudah tidak menyukai Luhan. Karena ia pikir, yang ia cintai sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Ternyata, ia salah. Orang yang disukai oleh Kai adalah Luhan. Orang yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya dan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kamu sukai sekarang, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha mengatur nada suaranya.

Kai tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku tak tahu, Kyungsoo. Karena, aku juga menyukai orang itu." Hati Kyungsoo semakin sakit. Kai, orang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, menyukai 2 orang sekaligus, dan itu bukanlah dirinya. Kyungsoo merasa, Kai tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Harapannya untuk bahagia bersama Kai musnah sudah. Karena Kai tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Ia memikirkan hal tersebut, dan menyakiti hatinya sendiri, tanpa tahu bahwa yang disebut Kai dengan sebutan 'orang itu' adalah dirinya. Do Kyungsoo.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 PUBLISHED! Bagaimana pendapat kalian semua dengan chapter kali ini? Mian kalo misalnya makin aneh #Orz Tapi, saya akan berusaha untuk terus memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yg ada di chap ini di ke depannya!

Saya juga mau berterimakasih untuk para readers dan reviewers yang tetap mau membaca ff saya ini. Saya benar-benar senang dengan segala dukungan kalian! Gomawo semuanya! ^^

Untuk yang sudah review chap kemarin, akan saya balas di sini!

**Y4n86**: gomawo karna udah suka sama ff ini yaa! saya benar2 terharu *sobs* Sehun cool(kas) 2 pintu banget. yg cuma bisa meleleh karna Luhan~ #eaa eh? leader couple? liat nanti aja ya jadinya gimanaaa. sekali lagi, gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dengan chap kali ini! :D

**tiikaaa**: saya juga miris kok liat D.O yg selalu sakit hati karna Kai. Sabar ya, nak *sobs* *pukpuk D.O* miaan kalo chap kali ini lama yaaa. semoga chap dpn ga selama ini lagi #Orz gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa! terimakasiiiih sekali! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini yaaa~ ^^

**Ryu JiHyun**: sini saya bantu kipasin, biar ga kepanasan *author merasa bersalah* gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa! terimakasih banyaaak! ini udah update, semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! ^^

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim**: saya juga gedek sekali dengan Kai di sini! ayo kita tabok dia sama-sama! *dibunuh Kai bias* gomawo karna mau baca dan review ff ini yaaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :DDD

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi**: gomawo pujiannya yaa! saya seneng sekali ff saya ini dibilang keren :') *sobs* gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :D

** nabila .amalia .5**: rame? kaya nikahan dong rame hehe #dor *author ngaco* biarkan saja Kai dibenci Luhan. dia memang pantas untuk dibenci! #dor *ditembak Kai bias* gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa! gapapa kook. saya suka banget baca long comment! ^^ ini udah update, semoga suka yaaa! :DDD

**ayuhyunki**: waaah gomawo pujiannya! saya senaaang sekali! :D saya juga benco dengan kelabilan Kai kok #plak apalagi di sini dia makin labil ._. tapi... kita liat aja kelanjutannya ya, siapa org yg sebenernya Kai suka ^^ di sini Tao udah muncul lagi! Mian kalo frekuensi munculnya Tao sedikit sekali T^T saya terlalu fokus dgn main pairnya kayanya *sigh* gomawo karna mau baca dan review yaaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**: saya juga kasian liat Kyungsoo seperti itu *sobs* bersabarlah nak! *pukpuk* gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini yaaaa! ^^ ini udah update, semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :DDD

**dinodeer**: waaah gomawo pujiannya! saya benar2 terharu *sobs* ini udah keliatan kan hubungan mereka di masa lalunya? ^^ walaupun baru dari POVnya Sehun sih... ._. Kai memang jahat sekali ke D.O! saya juga sedih kok liat D.O yg begitu T.T miaaan karna updatenya lama ya #Orz gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! ini udah update, semoga suka dgn chap kali ini yaaa! :DDD

**Yooooona**: gomawo pujiannya yaaa! saya seneng sekaliiii! :DDD Taoris? kita liat nanti ya, hihihi *evil laugh* #plak gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! ^^

**Mumut**: gomawo karna udah mau setia nunggu ff ini! mian karna updatenya lama sekali #Orz saya juga kesel sama Kai yg labil! D.O jadi sakit hati begitu T^T kita liat aja ya nantinya Kai sebenernya suka Luhan atau D.O hehehe. gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :DDD

**Shizuluhan**: waaah gomawo pujiannya yaaa! saya senaaaang sekali! :DDD di sini Kai udah keliatan nyesel kok mutusin Luhan hehe. ternyata ada temen senasib juga *tos* saya berdoa semoga tugas2 kita semakin berkurang T.T gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini yaaa! ini udah update, semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :DDD

**Lara Saengie**: hahaha rasakan kau Kai! *dibunuh Kai bias* gimana dgn chap kali ini? HunHannya masih kurang romantis ya? saya akan berusaha buat mereka semakin romantis di chap2 depan! hehehe. gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :DDD

**riniehun**: ayo kita injek Kai sama2! *injek2 Kai* #plak mereka memang berjodoh kok :') miaan karna updatenya lama yaaa #Orz ini udah update, semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :D

**sari2min**: gomawo pujiannya yaaa! saya senaaang sekali! *sobs* gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :D

**rikafans sehun**: waaaah gomawo karna mau review satu2! *hug* gomawo juga karna pujiannya yaaa! saya terharu sekali *sobs* mian Suho nya bener2 OOC sekali di sini #Orz ayo kita sadarkan Lulu bersama2 kalo dia sukanya Sehun! hehehe. ini udah update yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :DDD

Sekali lagi, saya mau berterima kasih buat semua yg mau baca dan review ff saya ini! Mian kalo saya masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis ff ini. Dan mian juga karna updatenya bener2 lama #Orz salahkan guru2 saya yg bener2 tega memberikan tugas dan ulangan yg menumpuk seperti itu T^T semoga aja untuk chap selanjutnya, saya bisa update dgn cepat!

Pokoknya, gomawo buat dukungannya ya, yeorobun! saya harap, kalian semua berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview chap kali ini! saran dan juga pendapatnya saya tunggu ya! gomawo~ ^^

-Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You Heal My Broken Heart (5/?)

Author: Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)

Main Pairing: HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)

Other Pairing: crack!KaiHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, SuLay, etc (Other Pairing will come later).

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. The characters are belong to GOD, themselves, and SM ent.

Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't Like, Don't Read!

ENJOY~! ^^

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Kai yang sadar bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan khusus pada Luhan, berusaha mengejar Luhan dan meminta maaf. Namun, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau memaafkan Kai sampai ia meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya? Aku merasa, aku bersalah kepadamu! Bukan pada laki-laki itu!" Kai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kamu telah menyakitinya, Kim Jongin! Seharusnya, kamu meminta maaf padanya! Bukan aku!" Luhan membalas perkataan Kai dengan sama kesalnya. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Kai yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah kepadanya! Dia yang memulainya, Luhan!" Teriak Kai. Luhan menatap Kai dengan marah dan kesal. Kai sudah menyakiti Sehun, dan dia tetap tidak merasa bersalah?

"Kamu gila, Kai! Kamu membuatnya kesakitan dan tetap merasa tidak bersalah? Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu sebelum kamu meminta maaf pada Sehun." Dengan itu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terus memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan! LUHAN! CIH, SIALAN!" Kai memukul tembok di sampingnya dengan keras. Sampai tangannya berdarah. "Kenapa kamu lebih membelanya daripada aku? Apa kamu mencintainya, Luhan?" Lalu, Kai pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**^o^**

2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Luhan tetap tidak mau memaafkan Kai. Karena, sampai sekarang, Kai tetap tidak mau meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Kamu tidak capek dikejar-kejar seperti itu terus oleh Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan saat mereka sedang makan siang di halaman belakang.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan kesal. Selama 2 bulan ini, Kai selalu mengejar-ngejar Luhan dan meminta maaf. Luhan sudah bilang, ia akan memaafkan Kai kalau Kai mau meminta maaf pada Sehun. Namun, Kai sangatlah keras kepala, ia sama sekali tidak mau meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja melelahkan, bukan?" Luhan mengangguk dan terus melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Maafkan saja dia, Luhan." Sehun tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Perkataannya membuat Luhan kaget.

"Mana mungkin aku memaafkannya begitu saja, Sehun? Dia membuatmu kesakitan selama seminggu! Tapi, dia tidak mau minta maaf kepadamu. Lagipula, seharusnya dia minta maaf kepadamu, bukan aku!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak mau melihat dia terus-terusan mengejarmu. Itu menyebalkan." Nada bicara Sehun terkesan cemburu. Hal itu membuat BaekYeol tersenyum jahil.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Luhan polos. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun. Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah, sadar akan perkataannya tadi. Untungnya Luhan tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Pokoknya, cepat maafkan dia. Aku sudah memaafkannya, kok!" Seru Sehun agak gugup, sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tapi 'kan…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Lulu~ Maafkan saja dia, oke?" Bujuk Sehun lembut sambil tersenyum. Luhan menatap Sehun dalam dengan tatapan ragu. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyuman Sehun.

"EHEM!" Suara BaekYeol mengagetkan mereka berdua. Membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain ke arah BaekYeol.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, yuk, Bacon! Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu di sini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada iseng.

"De, Yeollie~" Kemudian mereka berdiri dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ha? Maksud kalian apa dengan menganggu? Kalian sama sekali tidak menganggu, kok." Bantah Luhan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, yang menurut Sehun sangatlah imut. Wajah Sehun kembali memerah. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan iseng dari BaekYeol.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, ya! _Bye bye_, Lulu! Sehunnie!"

"Eh? Baekkie! Chanyeollie! Kalian mau ke mana? Kenapa pergi begitu saja? Hey!" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan siang.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Lulu~ Siapa tahu mereka lagi ingin berdua." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Baru saja mereka akan pergi, saat mereka mendengar sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Luhan! Sehun!" Mereka menoleh ke arah suara yang ternyata milik Kris dan Lay. "Kalian sudah selesai makan siang?" Tanya Kris, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"_Gege_ sudah makan? Atau jangan-jangan… daritadi gege menghabiskan jam istirahat di ruang OSIS? Benar, 'kan?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Kris hanya menelan ludah, bingung harus menjawab apa, karena perkataan Luhan benar. Dan ia tahu, Luhan tidak suka dengan kebiasaannya yang melewatkan makan siang hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Benar 'kan, Yixing _ge_?" Luhan dan Kris sama saja. Selalu saja memanggilnya dengan nama asli saat sedang menginterogasi atau mengintimidasi seperti ini. Dengan pasrah, Lay pun mengangguk.

"_Gege_! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, _gege_ tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang demi pekerjaan OSIS! Walaupun _gege_ ketua OSIS, _gege_ juga butuh makan. Nanti kalau _gege_ sakit, bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Kris tersenyum melihta tingkah adiknya itu.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok. Aku janji, tidak akan melewatkan makan siang lagi."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar perkataan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja _gege_ melewatkan makan siang." Jawab Luhan sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kali ini tidak lagi, deh. Ini yang terakhir. Jangan cemberut lagi, ya?" Luhan pun menatap Kris dan tersenyum senang. Lalu, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menemani Kris dan Lay makan siang. Karena, bel masuk memang belum berbunyi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan lukamu, Sehun? Masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Lay.

"_Aniya_, hyung. Sudah jauh lebih baik. Rasa sakitnya juga sudah tidak terasa lagi. Kemarin itu hanya terasa sakit dan agak nyeri sampai seminggu-dua minggu. Setelah itu, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa lagi." Jawab Sehun.

"Kai itu memang brengsek. Sebegitu inginnya kah dia menang sampai-sampai bermain kasar seperti itu?" Ujar Kris kesal. Yang lain hanya diam, masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kai melakukan hal seperti itu, kecuali Sehun. Sehun tahu benar Kai tidak suka ia dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Oleh karena itulah Kai menyikut Sehun. Karena ia kesal saat tatapan Luhan hanya tertuju ke arah Sehun, bukan ke arahnya.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata ada _my beautiful princess _di sini. Kupikir, kamu sudah menyelesaikan makan siangmu, _princess_." Suara merayu Suho terdengar, membuat Kris kehilangan napsu makan. Suho berdiri di dekat kursi Luhan, tersenyum.

"_De_, aku memang sudah selesai makan, Suho-_hyung_. Aku hanya menemani Kris _ge_ dan Lay _ge_ di sini." Jawab Luhan.

"Begitukah? Padahal, aku baru saja mau mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku, _princess_." Kata Suho.

"Makan siang sendiri, sana! Tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak adikku makan siang dengan rayuan gombal seperti itu. Membuat selera makan hilang saja!" Seru Kris kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Suho.

"Heh… Apa aku tidak boleh mengajak _my princess_ makan siang? Kurasa, tidak ada peraturan yang melarang hal itu." Ujar Suho.

"Tidak boleh! Akulah yang membuat peraturan itu!" Kris berhenti makan dan terus beradu _death glare_ dengan Suho.

"_Childish_ sekali ketua OSIS kita ini. Membuat peraturan tidak jelas seperti itu." Jawab Suho dengan tatapan meledek. Membuat Kris semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau ini…"

"Sudahlah, Kris. Berhentilah bertengkar dan selesaikan makan siangmu. Atau kita akan terlambat masuk kelas." Lay berusaha menenangkan Kris yang benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Oh? Ada Zhang Yi Xing ternyata. Aku tidak melihatmu, Yixing-ah~" Nada bicara Suho melembut dan terkesan merayu lagi. Membuat Lay memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Mungkin kamu harus memeriksa matamu, Suho. Dan, Lay untukmu! Jangan pernah memanggilku Yixing!"

"_Waeyo_? Bukannya namamu memang Yixing? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu?" Tanya Suho.

"Yang boleh memanggilku Yixing hanya teman dekatku dan keluargaku saja. Apakah kamu salah satu dari orang itu? Bukan, 'kan?" Lay merasa terganggu dengan sikap Suho yang memang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku memang bukan salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Tapi, setidaknya aku masih orang penting, bukan?" Pertanyaan Suho terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi Lay, juga Kris, Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lay kesal.

"Ya, aku memang orang penting untukmu, Yixing. _Because, I'm your soon-to-be boyfriend, right_?" Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum merayu disertai _wink _ke arah Lay.

Mendengar perkataan Suho, Lay langsung menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget. Ia menatap Suho dengan tidak percaya. Sementara Kris, Luhan, dan Sehun hanya membulatkan mata kaget.

"KAMU GILA, KIM JOONMYUN!" Teriak Lay sambil memukul meja. Walaupun ia berkata begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau hatinya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

"_Your reaction is too cute, _Yixing-ah~" Sekali lagi, perkataan Suho membuatnya semakin memerah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit undur diri dulu. _See you soon, princess.._." Ucap Suho sambil mengecup punggung tangan Luhan lagi, dan menoleh ke arah Lay, "_and my soon-to-be boyfriend_." Lalu memberi _wink_ pada Lay. "Ayo, Chen!" Kemudian, dia dan asistennya, Chen –yang sedari tadi ada di sana- pergi meninggalkan 4 orang itu. Terkaget-kaget dengan semua perkataan Suho.

"Jadi…" Luhan buka suara. "Suho-_hyung_ itu suka pada Lay _ge_?" Tanya Luhan, membuat wajah Lay kembali memerah.

"Jangan bilang kamu suka padanya, Lay?" Tanya Kris penuh selidik. Yang ditanya hanya diam tidak menjawab. Namun, rona merah di pipinya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "ARGH! Aku bisa gila kalau begini! Bagaimana bisa sahabatku jatuh cinta pada musuh bebuyutanku!" Kris menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ini sulit dipercaya. Kukira, Suho-_hyung _itu suka padamu, Lulu." Bisik Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kurasa, akan terjadi hal yang menarik. Iya 'kan Sehun-ah?" Bisik Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun mengangguk dan ikut tertawa bersama Luhan. Melihat Kris frustasi seperti itu dan Lay yang wajahnya semakin memerah sangatlah lucu bagi mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka memilih untuk pamit dan kembali ke kelas mereka, daripada harus mendengar Kris berceramah mengenai keburukan Suho pada Lay.

"Tunggu sampai aku menceritakan hal ini pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!" Seru Luhan senang. Lalu, mereka berdua kembali tertawa kencang.

**^o^**

"Jadi, maksudmu, Suho-_hyung_ itu suka pada Lay-_hyung_?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Luhan mengangguk mantap menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tapi… kalau benar Suho-_hyung_ menyukai Lay-_hyung_, kenapa ia selalu menggoda dan mendekatimu, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan sama bingungnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku yakin sekali kalau Suho-_hyung_ itu menyukai Lay _ge_ Bukan aku. Ah~ Leganya mengetahui hal ini. Karena, pasti setelah ini, Suho-_hyung_ akan lebih sering menggoda Lay _ge_ daripada aku." Jawab Luhan dengan senang dan senyum lebar.

"Tapi… ini semua aneh, Lulu~ Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, Bacon. Gak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Bukannya malah bagus kalau Suho-_hyung_ tidak mendekati dan menggoda Luhannie lagi?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dan anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku kasihan pada Kris-_hyung_." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. " Habisnya, dia pasti _shock_ banget pas tahu kalau sahabatnya itu disukai oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Apalagi, Lay-_hyung _juga sepertinya ada rasa untuk Suho-_hyung_. Walaupun aku masih belum yakin juga, sih." Mereka semua terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Lalu, terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka disertai dengan suara berat _songsaenim_ mereka memulai pelajaran.

**^o^ **

**TREEEEEEET!**

Bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berlarian keluar kelas sambil bercanda tawa ataupun berbincang riang. Di kelas 1-3, masih ada beberapa orang yang tinggal di kelas. Termasuk Luhan, Sehun, dan BaekYeol.

"Jadi, hari ini kamu tidak ikut pulang bersama kami, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hm! Hari ini, aku harus pulang cepat. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menunggu kalian menyelesaikan tugas piket. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Lulu?" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Dia merasa senang dengan cara Sehun memanggilnya sekarang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa cara Sehun mengucap 'Lulu' sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya! _Bye_, semua!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"_Bye bye_, Sehun-ah!" Jawab mereka bersamaan sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selesaikan tugas piket kita! Biar kita bisa cepat pulang." Kemudian, mereka memulai pekerjaan mereka dari menghapus dan membersihkan papan tulis.

**^o^**

'Ah, gawat!' _Eomma_ pasti mengomel kalau aku telat pulang hari ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat!' Pikir Sehun sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dibencinya memanggilnya.

"Yah! Oh Sehun!" Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kai sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

'Cih. Mau apa sih orang ini? Menggangguku saja.' Gerutu Sehun dalam hati. "Ada apa kamu memanggilku? Mau minta maaf? Atau, mau berterima kasih karena aku telah membuat Luhan memaafkanmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan dan nada sarkastis.

"Jangan harap aku akan meminta maaf padamu ataupun berterima kasih. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti memaafkanku." Balas Kai dengan sinis.

"Terus, apa maumu? Kalau tidak ada hal penting, aku pamit dulu, Kai-ssi." Belum sempat Sehun melangkah lebih jauh, Kai memanggilnya lagi. Lebih tepatnya, menantangnya.

"Aku mau kau bertanding basket lagi denganku." Perkataan Kai membuat Sehun kaget. Apa yang diinginkannya kali ini? Mencelakainya lebih parah lagi?

"Aku tidak mau. Sudah cukup aku mengikuti permainan basketmu yang licik itu." Jawab Sehun sambil pergi melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini, kita memasang taruhan." Tawar Kai dengan senyum licik. Sehun berbalik dan menatap tajam Kai.

"Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Sehun dengan perasaan marah. Seakan tahu apa jawaban Kai setelah ini.

"Luhan." Dan seketika, api kemarahan seakan berkobar di dalam diri Sehun. Bisa-bisanya Kai menjadikan Luhan sebuah taruhan. Bukannya Kai sudah tidak menyukai Luhan lagi? Kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal seperti ini untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali?

"Kalau kamu menang, aku akan melepas Luhan dan tidak akan menganggunya lagi. Tapi, jika aku yang menang, kamu harus menjuh dari Luhan dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Selamanya." Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Ia tidak suka dengan semua ini. Tapi, ia tidak ingin Kai terus-terusan menyakiti Luhan. Ia tidak bisa melihat Luhan sedih.

Setelah kesunyian yang mencekam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Sehun menjawab dengan jawaban yang bahkan ia tidak tahu harus menyesalinya atau tidak.

"Aku terima tantanganmu!" Dan senyuman licik pun mengembang di wajah Kai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengar hal itu. Dan orang itu adalah Xiumin.

"Sehun! Apa kau gila?" Bisiknya kesal. Ia beranjak dari tempat itu untuk mencari Luhan. Berharap Luhan dapat menghentikan perbuatan Kai dan Sehun.

**^o^**

"Terus… apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lelah dan lemas.

"Kamu payah, Baekkie! Baru saja membersihkan papan tulis, kamu sudah kelelahan seperti itu." Ledek Luhan sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitas menyapunya.

"Itu melelahkan, Lulu! Jangan seenaknya bilang aku payah." Sergah Baekhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa.

"LUHAN!" Teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Xiumin, dengan Tao di sampingnya.

"Eh, Xiumin-_hyung_? Tao? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Xiumin dan Tao.

"Sehun! Dia… dia…" Mendengar nama Sehun, entah kenapa, perasaan Luhan tidak enak. "Dia bertanding basket lagi dengan Kai di bawah!" Dan seketika, Luhan khawatir akan Sehun. Bagaimana kalau Kai mencelakainya lagi?

"Astaga! Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana, sih? Kenapa dengan semudah itu dia bertanding basket lagi dengan Kai? ARGH!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Mereka tak habis pikir, mengapa Sehun bisa dengan semudah itu bertanding basket dengan Kai setelah apa yang Kai lakukan 2 bulan yang lalu? Kenapa ia tidak menolak saja? Melihat wajah bingung, kesal, dan khawatir mereka, Tao membuka suara. Menjelaskan alasan Sehun melakukan hal itu.

"Dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungimu, Luhan." Luhan dan yang lainnya menoleh kaget mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Apa maksudmu, Tao? Melindungiku?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Iya. Karena, mereka berdua bertaruh akan dirimu. Jika Kai kalah kali ini, ia akan menjauh darimu. Namun, jika Sehun yang kalah, ia yang harus menjauh darimu sekaligus menghilang dari hadapanmu." Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Kai dan Sehun bertaruh seperti itu. Dan seketika, ia benar-benar ingin Sehun menang. Ia tidak mau kalau Sehun harus menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Dia memang benar-benar bodoh. Hun-ah… Kenapa kamu selalu saja bertindak bodoh seperti ini?" Bisik Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar nama Hun, Luhan langsung teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya. Mengingat teman satu-satunya yang sekarang telah tiada.

"Hun…?" Tao dan Xiumin langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum sedih. "Namanya mirip dengan temanku. Namun, ia telah tiada."

"Sudahlah, Lulu~ Pasti Hun bahagia di sana. Kamu jangan sedih lagi." Hibur Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

"Lulu? Sebentar, kamu bilang, temanmu itu telah tiada? Bisa ceritakan kejadiannya?" Luhan mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan tentang teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Dulu, saat aku tinggal di Cina, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu menemaniku. Ia berjanji akan melindungiku dan aku sangat senang. Karena di sana, selain Kris _ge_, semua anak menjauhiku dan selalu mengejek ataupun menyiksaku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang menangis, dia datang menghiburku dan sejak saat itulah kami berteman dekat.

"Kami selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama. Kami selalu bermain bersama, sampai lupa waktu. Sejak ia datang ke kehidupanku, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tanpa terasa, sudah setahun terlewati sejak kami saling mengenal. Aku merasa betah di Cina, dan tidak mau pulang ke Korea. Saat aku bilang begitu ke Baekkie, dia marah besar karena aku lebih senang berteman dengan Hun daripada dia." Luhan tertawa ke arah Baekhyun yang cemberut.

"Habisnya, gimana aku tidak kesal? Aku kan lebih dulu kenal denganmu, Lulu! Tapi kamu malah lebih senang berteman dengan Hun. Menyebalkan!" Semua yang ada di situ tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal, namun tetap menggemaskan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bilang dia telah tiada? Bisa saja dia pindah atau bagaimana, 'kan?" Tanya Xiumin.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Hari itu, hujan sangatlah deras. Aku menunggunya di tempat biasa sambil berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu.

"Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu. Karena, aku merasa Hun tidak akan datang sebelum hujan reda, aku memejamkan mataku, memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sambil menunggu Hun datang. Tak berapa lama, hujan mulai mereda, dan saat itu aku mendengar beberapa orang berkata, kalau baru saja terjadi kecelakaan di dekat tempat itu. Seorang anak laki-laki tertabrak dan nyawanya tak dapat diselamatkan. Aku panik mendengar hal itu. Aku takut, kalau orang yang tertabrak itu adalah Hun. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berlari ke tempat kejadian.

"Sesampainya aku di sana, aku melihat kerumunan orang mengelilingi mobil si penabrak. Aku langsung menerobos ke depan. Dan di sana, aku melihat gelang, yang biasa dipakai Hun, tergeletak begitu saja di tempat kejadian."

Xiumin dan Tao semakin yakin kalau Luhan adalah Lulu, teman Sehun di Cina dulu. Karena, waktu kejadian, tempat dan semua ceritanya begitu mirip. Hanya saja, mereka masih bingung, kenapa Luhan bilang Hun sudah tiada? Kalau Hun yang dimaksud di sini adalah Sehun, seharusnya Hun masih hidup dan sehat, bukan?

"Tapi… kenapa kamu bisa yakin kalau yang tertabrak itu, Hun? Bisa jadi gelang itu milik orang lain, yang mirip dengan kepunyaan Hun, bukan?" Tanya Tao. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku bisa yakin kalau gelang itu milik Hun karena ada tanda di gelang itu. Tulisan S dan H yang cukup jelas di bagian dalam gelang, dan hangul yang dibaca Hun. Karena itulah aku yakin kalau anak kecil yang tertabrak itu adalah… Hun." Luhan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Baekhyun menepuk bahunya pelan. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Gelang dengan tulisan S dan H, juga hangul Hun?" Tao berpikir keras. Ia merasa pernah melihat gelang itu.

"Apakah motif gelang itu adalah angin?" Tanya Xiumin kali ini. Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa _hyung_ bisa tahu?" Tanya Luhan kaget dan bingung.

"Luhan! Hun masih hidup! Dia sehat-sehat saja sampai sekarang!" Jawab Xiumin dengan senyuman mengembang. Saat itulah Tao sadar, kalau gelang yang dikatakan Luhan adalah gelang milik Sehun.

"Maksud _hyung_ apa? Kenapa _hyung_ bisa seyakin itu kalau Hun masih hidup?"

"Karena, saat kamu pergi ke tempat kejadian, Hun datang ke tempat kalian bertemu biasa. Saat itu, ia sedang tidak memakai gelang itu. Ia menyimpannya di saku celananya. Dan menurutku, karena ia berlari kencang menuju tempat kalian, gelangnya terjatuh di tempat terjadinya kecelekaan, saat ia melewati tempat itu.

"Saat ia sampai di tempat kalian bertemu, kamu sudah tidak ada di sana. Dan saat itu, ia menunggumu sampai malam. Namun, kamu tak kunjung datang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan pergi lagi keesokan harinya. Tapi, kamu tetap tak datang, Luhan." Jelas Xiumin.

"Aku memang tidak datang keesokan harinya dan seterusnya. Karena, aku sama sekali tidak keluar rumah sejak saat itu. Aku takut saat aku keluar rumah, teman-teman sekolahku akan menyiksaku, dan tidak ada Hun yang menghibur dan melindungiku. Aku benar-benar sedih dan terpuruk saat itu." Ujar Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka semua melihat air mata Luhan yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pasti, mengingat kejadian seperti itu sangatlah menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

"Luhan, kamu harus percaya pada ceritaku! Tak pernah sekalipun Hun berniat meninggalkanmu. Dia sama sedihnya denganmu. Ia terus menunggumu di sana, namun kamu tak pernah datang. Saat itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan memilih untuk ikut orang tuanya pindah ke Jepang. Tapi, sampai saat ini, ia terus mencarimu, Luhan." Luhan menatap dalam mata Xiumin. Berusaha melihat apakah ia serius atau berbohong. Dan dari matanya, Luhan tahu kalau Xiumin serius.

"Tapi kenapa _hyung_ bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Xiumin menghela napas pelan, dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Karena, itulah yang diceritakan Sehun padaku dan Tao." Mendengar hal itu, Luhan kaget dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya perlahan turun.

"Berarti, Sehun itu adalah…"

"Hm! Sehun adalah Hun, Luhan. Teman masa kecilmu." Jawab Tao kali ini. Tangisan Luhan memecah. Ia bukan menangis karena sedih, melainkan karena bahagia. Ia bahagia mengetahui bahwa Hun masih hidup.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kamu hentikan tindakan bodoh Hun-mu itu, Luhan. Atau bisa-bisa, ia celaka lagi." Luhan mengangguk dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Xiumin dan Tao tersenyum melihat hal itu. Mereka senang, karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan selama ini terselesaikan. Dan mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi.

**^o^**

Luhan berlari dengan cepat menuju lapangan bawah. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Tidak pada Hun-nya.

"Katanya, Kai masih menang sampai saat ini." Luhan mendengar obrolan beberapa siswa di sekitarnya.

"Jelas saja begitu. Kai 'kan _ace_ klub basket. Lagipula, bukannya kemarin itu mereka sudah sempat bertanding? Dan setauku anak baru itu kalah." Jawab anak yang satunya.

"Dia sudah kalah dan masih berani melawan Kai? Dasar gila." Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"Jangan pernah kalian meremehkan atau meledek Sehun! Kalian tidak tahu kalau _ace _basket kebanggaan kalian itu bermain curang! Dia menyakiti Sehun saat bertanding!" Mereka kaget melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba marah di hadapan mereka. Mereka hanya terdiam melihat Luhan berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, Luhan melihat kerumunan siswa yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut. Luhan langsung menerobos kerumunan itu sampai ia dapat melihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bertanding dengan sengitnya.

Pertandingan sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Kai masih memimpin dengan angka 16-12. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat lelah. Namun, tekad menang di kedua mata mereka tidak pernah padam. Apalagi Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Luhan.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Setelah perebutan bola yang cukup sengit, Sehun berhasil menambah _score_ menjadi 14-16. Mereka terus bertanding dan Kai tetap memimpin dengan _score _20-16.

"Sehun-ah…" Bisik Luhan. Ia benar-benar takut Sehun akan kalah. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada kemampuan Sehun, tapi ia merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Apa sampai di sini saja hubungan mereka? Setelah ia tahu bahwa Hun masih hidup, apa Hun-nya harus pergi dari kehidupannya lagi?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan langsung berbalik dan melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Kris _ge_! Kenapa _gege_ ada di sini?" Tanya Luha.

"Aku mendengar Sehun dan Kai bertanding basket lagi. Aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan kalah." Jawab Kris santai. Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah lapangan, tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan.

Kris melihat wajah khawatir adik kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti ini. ia ingin Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"Kamu tidak yakin pada Sehun, Lu?" Tanya Kris lembut. Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Bukan begitu, _ge_. Aku hanya merasa, kalau begini terus Sehun tidak punya kesempatan menang. Dan kalau Sehun kalah, berarti ia akan pergi, _ge_. Ia akan menjauhiku." Kris hanya diam. Dia memang sudah mendengar perihal taruhan itu dari BaekYeol.

"Padahal, baru saja aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan Hun yang selama ini kupikir telah tiada. Tapi… apa kami harus berpisah lagi?"

"Maksudmu, Sehun itu adalah…" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit.

"Iya, _ge_. Sehun adalah Hun. Teman masa kecilku yang selalu kuceritakan pada _gege_." Hilang semua keraguan di hati Kris. Kini, ia begitu mempercayai Sehun dan berjanji akan sepenuhnya merestui perasaan yang ada pada diri Sehun untuk Luhan. Karena, ia yakin, Sehun akan selalu menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Dan tak akan pernah membuatnya sedih dan menangis seperti yang dilakukan Kai selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Dukunglah dia dengan sepenuh hati, Lu. Yakin bahwa Sehun akan menang. Ia akan menang melawan Kai demi kamu, Lu. Untukmu." Kris tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, dan Luhan membalasnya dnegan senyum manis dan anggukan mantap.

**BRUGH!**

Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah lapangan dengan cepat, dan menemukan Sehun yang jatuh terduduk dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu menyerah, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kai dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya. Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sudah tak beraturan itu.

'Aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Luhan. Tapi… aku sudah terlalu lelah. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi.' Pikir Sehun. Sementara, Kai berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kemenangan. Karena, ia merasa ia akan menang dari Sehun kali ini. Dan ia akan mendapatkan Luhan kembali.

"SEHUN-AH!" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Sehun-ah! Ayo bangun! Jangan menyerah, Sehun-ah! Berusahalah! Berusahalah sampai akhir. Kumohon, Sehun-ah…" Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Luhan.

"Lulu…" Panggil Sehun pelan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun-ah… Jangan…" Air mata pun turun membasahi pipi Luhan. Sehun ingin bangkit rasanya dan berlari memeluk Luhan. Menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis.

"Tetaplah di sampingku, Sehun-ah… Jangan pergi. Jangan menghilang dari hadapanku." Luhan terus berkata sambil mencoba menahan tangisnya. Namun, apa daya, ia tak mampu membendung emosi dan kesedihan yang terus meluap. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan Sehun.

"Kumohon, Sehun-ah… Menangkanlah pertandingan ini… untukku…" Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun langsung bangkit dan menatap tajam ke arah Kai yang menatapnya dengan perasaan kesal, cemburu, dan benci.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Kim Jongin. Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan terus berada di samping Luhan. Karena, akulah yang pantas membahagiakannya. Bukan kamu." Kebencian dalam diri Kai meluap-luap. Ia begitu iri dengan Sehun yang selalu diperhatikan Luhan. Ia begitu cemburu, melihat Luhan mendukung Sehun seperti itu.

"Menang katamu? Hanya dalam mimpimu, cadel!" Dan pertandingan dimulai lagi. Kali ini, bahkan berkali lipat lebih sengit daripada sebelumnya. Dan Sehun akhirnya bisa mengejar _score_ Kai. Kedudukan pun menjadi seri.

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun menatap ke arahnya. Ia menggumamkan kata '_HWAITING_!' tanpa suara. Membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

**PRIIIIT!**

Pertandingan berakhir dengan _score_ akhir 27-26 untuk kemenangan Sehun. Kini, Kai yang tersungkur jatuh. Ia kesal. Kenapa ia bisa kalah seperti itu kepada Oh Sehun?

Luhan berlari turun ke arah Sehun dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sehun-ah! _Chukhae_~ Aku tahu kamu pasti menang!" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa begitu yakin, Lulu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lagi sambil menatap kedua mata Sehun dan menjawab, "Karena aku tahu, Hun akan selalu berada di sampingku untuk melindungiku, dan tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku." Mendengar nama Hun keluar dari mulut Luhan, Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lagi.

"Ternyata selama ini perasaanku benar. Kamu memang Lulu." Luhan menangguk. Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Lulu. Aku terus mencarimu selama ini. Kamu ke mana saja?"

"_Mian_, Hun… aku akan ceritakan itu nanti. Hm, _nado bogoshipo_."

Dari kejauhan, teman-teman mereka memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Mereka senang melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang bisa bersatu kembali setelah sekian lamanya terpisah.

"Pasti sebentar lagi akan lahir pasangan baru!" Seru Baekhyun senang.

Sementara, Kris tersenyum melihat senyuman bahagia di wajah adiknya. 'Aku percayakan Luhan padamu, Sehun. Jangan rusak kepercayaanku ini.' Pikir Kris dalam hati.

"Wah wah… Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali, ya. Bukannya begitu, Chen?" Tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat mereka, dengan asistennya, Chen.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Chen sambil terus menatap kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalau begini, aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati _my cute little princess_. Ah~ Bambiku…" Jika kalian mendengar dengan jelas, mungkin kalian akan mendengar bunyi 'CTEK' yang cukup kencang dari kepala Kris. Ia sangat muak mendengar rayuan gombal Suho pada adiknya.

"Yah! Kim Joonmyun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, berhenti menyebut Luhan seperti itu! Jangan bicara seakan-akan dia milikmu! Dan sekarang, kamu panggil dia apa? Bambi? Kamu pikir dia itu binatang?" Teriak Kris kesal. Sementara, Suho hanya mendecak terganggu.

"Kamu kakaknya, kan? Sudah jelas-jelas nama Lu itu artinya _deer_. Berarti, bisa saja kan aku menyebutnya Bambi, agar terkesan lebih imut? Toh sama-sama rusa."

"Kau ini…" Urat kesal di kepala Kris sudah keluar. Baru saja ia hendak memberi sedikit pukulan kecil pada Suho, Lay sudah menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Kris. Buat apa kamu meladeni kata-katanya. Itu hanya akan membuatmu capek sendiri. Diamkan saja dia." Bujuk Lay. Tapi, tetap saja api kemarahan masih berkilat-kilat di mata Kris.

"Wah, _my_ _cute little soon-to-be boyfriend_ ternyata membelaku~ Aku terharu…" BaekYeol berasa ingin muntah melihat sikap Suho yang tidak jelas disertai _gesture_ menghapus air mata. Begitu pun dengan Kris. Ingin rasanya ia melempar Suho jauh-jauh sekarang juga.

Sementara Lay? Dia malah keasyikkan mendengar Suho berbicara begitu, sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"YAH! ZHANG YI XING!" Teriak Kris. Lay yang kaget karena dipanggil tiba-tiba, langsung menoleh ke arah Kris dengan kikuk. "Tunggu, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau kamu…" Kemudian, Kris menoleh dan menatap Suho tajam.

"Tidak perlu ditanya kamu sudah tahu, kan? Tentunya saja dia malu karena kata-kata yang kuucapkan tadi. Iya 'kan, _my cute Yixing_?" Lay tetap terdiam sambil terus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sementara yang lain berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat Suho yang menggombali Lay seperti itu. Mereka merasa itu adalah hal yang lucu. Ditambah lagi amukan-amukan Kris yang kesal karena sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada musuh bebuyutannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Kasian Lay-_hyung_ mukanya sudah seperti tomat begitu." Goda Chanyeol.

"Iya, hentikan saja rayuanmu, Suho-_hyung_. Jangan samakan Lay-_hyung_ dengan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan gombalanmu itu." Sambung Baekhyun, kemudian BaekYeol tertawa kencang.

"Berisik! Siapa sih yang terpengaruh dengan rayuannya! Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu, kok!" Seru Lay dengan merengek, yang malah membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ada apa, sih, daritadi tertawa terus?" Tiba-tiba Sehun dan Luhan datang mendekati mereka dan menanyakan alasan mereka terlihat senang daritadi.

"Makanya, jangan kelamaan berduaannya. Jadi ketinggalan info, kan?" Goda Chanyeol, kali ini pada Sehun dan Luhan. Membuat wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah.

"Waaaah! Sepertinya banyak cinta yang bermekaran, ya? Senangnya~" Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, semua yang ada di situ tertawa keras. Tidak mempedulikan wajah Luhan dan Lay yang merah padam.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Aku mau merayakan kemenangan Hunnie~" Ajak Luhan.

"Memangnya, kamu mau merayakannya di mana, Lu?" Tanya Kris heran. Mereka sama sekali tidak memesan tempat, 'kan? Karena ini acara yang mendadak. Dan tidak mungkin juga mereka merayakannya di rumah. Memangnya orang tua mereka mengizinkan?

Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Kris dengan memperlihatkan sedikit _eye-smile _nya. "Tentu saja di apartemen Kris _ge_. Boleh 'kan, _ge_? _Please_..." Pinta Luhan sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_nya yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak Kris. Akhirnya dengan pasrah, Kris pun mengangguk.

"YEAY! _Xie xie_, Kris _ge_! Aku sayaaaang banget sama Kris _ge_!" Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adik kesayangannya yang langsung berubah 180° menjadi kekanakan.

"Kalian semua ikut, ya!" Ajak Luhan pada Xiumin, Tao, Chen, dan Suho yang ada di situ.

"Tidak perlu. Itu 'kan acara kalian. Kami pulang saja." Tolak Xiumin halus. Namun, Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"_Aniya_… Kalian kan teman Hunnie, berarti teman kami juga! Lagipula, ini 'kan merayakan kemenangan teman kalian sendiri. Masa kalian tidak ikut?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Luhan pun tersenyum senang dan menoleh ke arah Suho dan Chen.

"Suho-_hyung_ dan Chen-_hyung_ ikut, 'kan?" Kris terlonjak kaget mendengar Luhan mengajak Suho.

"TIDAK BOLEH! Enak saja dia pakai ikut-ikutan! Aku tidak setuju!" Bantah Kris dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi, _gege_…"

"Tidak, Xi Lu Han! Sekali kubilang tidak, tetap tidak!" Bantah Kris lagi.

"GEGE JAHAT! EGOIS! Masa tidak memperbolehkan orang bertamu! Lagipula, apa _gege_ tidak capek harus bertengkar terus sama Suho-_hyung_! Aku saja yang melihatnya capek!" Kata Luhan kesal.

"Tapi Lu…"

"Pokoknya Suho-_hyung_ dan Chen-_hyung_ harus ikut!" Kris pun mengalah dan memperbolehkan mereka ikut.

"Wah~ Ternyata _my princess_ begitu memperhatikanku. Gomawo, Luhannie~" Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Suho.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang! _Let's Go_!" Seru BaekYeol bersamaan. Baru saja mereka hendak pergi, Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan!" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Hm… itu… aku… hmm…" Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana caranya mengajak Luhan bicara. "Itu… ada yang mau kubicarakan. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran, namun tetap mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Kyungsoo." Mereka semua mengangguk. Kemudian, Luhan pun berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

**^o^**

"Kamu mau bicara apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kyungsoo-ah…" Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai berbicara.

"Selamat ya, Luhannie. Kamu sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik untukmu! Aku yakin, Sehun tidak akan pernah menyakitimu dan akan selalu membahagiakanmu!"

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Kyungsoo-ah? Hubunganku dan Sehun 'kan hanya sebatas sahabat. Kami sama sekali tidak…"

"Kamu mencintainya 'kan, Luhan?" Luhan kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jujur, ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau Sehun adalah Hun. Orang yang selalu melindungi dan menghiburnya saat sedih. Satu-satunya temannya saat semua orang menjauhinya.

"Dulu…" Kyungsoo membuka suara. Membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Kamu pernah bercerita padaku tentang temanmu di Cina yang selalu melindungimu. Teman yang paling kamu sayangi. Apakah kamu ingat, Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia ingat, sesaat ia pindah lagi ke Korea, dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo sebagai tetangganya, mereka langsung akrab. Luhan selalu bercerita tentang Hun pada Kyungsoo. Termasuk kepergian Hun yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sehun itu… Hun, 'kan?" Sekali lagi, Luhan mengangguk. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku senang, Hun-mu ternyata masih hidup." Luhan menggumamkan kata 'Hm' sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu kamu belum sadar akan hal ini, Luhan. Tapi dari tatapanmu pada Sehun, aku yakin kalau kamu mencintainya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Dia juga mencintaimu." Luhan hanya diam mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Jadi, sekali lagi kudoakan kalian berdua bahagia! Aku tahu, kalian sangatlah cocok untuk satu sama lain! Kalian saling mencintai dan melindungi. Dan yang terakhir, kuharap ia tidak akan pernah meyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis, Luhan."

"_De_~ _Gomawo_, Kyungsoo-ah~ Kudoakan juga kamu akan menemukan cinta sejatimu. Orang yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, dan menyayangimu lebih dari apapun." Namun kali ini, senyuman Kyungsoo berubah menjadi senyuman sedih, dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Orang yang kucintai, tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, Luhan. Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Terdengar sekali ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Kamu jangan pesimis dulu, Kyungsoo-ah. Belum tentu kalau…" Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo langsung memotongnya.

"Kai tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, Luhan! Karena dia masih mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu!" Tangisan Kyungsoo pecah. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa sedih juga. Ia tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Namun, kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu, dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"_Aniya_, Kyungsoo-ah… Kai mencintaimu." Kyungsoo langsung melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya. "Karena, itulah alasan dia memutuskanku. Orang lain yang dia cintai itu adalah kamu."

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Karena, aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya tersenyum saat menatap foto kalian berdua yang ada di dompetnya. Dia sering menggumamkan namamu saat kami sedang kencan dulu. Dan tersenyum sendiri saat aku menyebut namamu, atau menceritakan sesuatu tentangmu." Tangisan Kyungsoo langsung berhenti. Namun, ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu masih berteman denganku kalau kamu tahu alasan kalian putus adalah aku? Kenapa kamu masih begitu baik padaku, Luhan?"

"Karena menurutku, tidak ada gunanya aku membencimu. Kamu teman- _aniya_… kamu sahabatku, Kyungsoo. Buat apa aku membencimu hanya karena Kai lebih mencintaimu daripada aku?"

"Tapi, ia mengakuinya, Luhan! Ia mengakui kalau ia masih mencintaimu!" Seru Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Dia masih bingung kali ini, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia hanya mencintaimu. Jadi, berilah dia sedikit waktu untuk menyadari hal itu. Aku yakin itu tidak akan lama. Asalkan kamu mau bersabar, pasti hasil akhirnya akan membuatmu bahagia. Percayalah padaku!" Setelah terdiam sesaat, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Luhan! Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu." Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, ia melangkah dari tempat itu menuju tempat teman-temannya.

"Luhan!" Panggil seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya ditarik ke balik pohon, dan ia melihat Kai lah yang menariknya.

"Kai! Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Kai menatap mata Luhan sebentar, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Eh? Kai?"

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Luhan. Percakapanmu dengan Kyungsoo…" Ujar Kai pelan, sambil terus memeluk Luhan. Luhan tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau begitu… Kamu tahu 'kan, kalau Kyungsoo juga mencintaimu, Kai?" Kai mengangguk. Dengan lembut, Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai. Lalu, ia membalas menatap kedua mata Kai.

"Bahagiakanlah dia, Kai." Pinta Luhan.

"Tapi, Luhan! Sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa mencintai Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati kalau sebagian hatiku masih mencintaimu!" Bantah Kai. Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut membalas perkataan Kai.

"Kamu hanya masih bingung, Kai. Aku tahu, orang yang sebenarnya kamu cintai adalah Kyungsoo. Bukan aku."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku…"  
"Apa kamu rela kehilangan Kyungsoo, Kai?" Kai langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah kamu pikirkan matang-matang, Kai. Siapakah orang yang sebenarnya kamu cintai. Aku yakin, kamu akan menemukan jawabannya ddari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam." Kai terdiam sejenak. Hanya menatap dalam kedua bola mata Luhan, mencari kepastian dan keyakinan. Kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_, Luhan. Dan _mianhae_. Selama ini, aku selalu saja membuatmu sedih dan menangis." Ucap Kai menyesal. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Menandakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

Kai kembali menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Berbahagialah dengan si cadel itu, _my baby deer_~" Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, Kkamjong-ah. Bukan si cadel." Kai memutarkan kedua bola matanya tak peduli.

"Yah yah, apalah itu. Pokoknya, berbahagialah. Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Tinggal tunggu kalian saja, apakah kalian berani menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain." Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku masih belum yakin dia mencintaiku, Kai. Tapi… tentu saja aku berharap dia benar-benar mencintaiku." Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oh iya, Kai, maukah kamu berjanji akan satu hal padaku?"

"Sebutkan saja, Luhan. Kalau aku sanggup, akan kutepati janji itu."

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kamu akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, Kai. Jangan pernah kamu menyakitinya, dan membuatnya sedih ataupun menangis. Cintailah dia dengan sepenuh hatimu."

"Ya, aku berjanji!" Mereka melingkarkan kelingking mereka, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap kali mereka berjanji saat masih berpacaran dulu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya, Kai!" Kai mengangguk. Kemudian, Luhan pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Terima kasih, karena kamu mau bersabar menghadapiku selama ini, Luhan." Bisik Kai sambil berlalu.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 Updated! Wah rasanya senang sekali bisa update chap baru untuk minggu ini. Dan ternyata, saya benar-benar masih belum bisa meng-update secara kilat T^T Mianhae, yeorobun! #Orz

Jadi, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Terlalu randomkah? Karena di sini saya secara tiba-tiba membuat Suho dan Lay saling jatuh cinta. Habisnya, saya kasian sama mereka yang belum punya couple (apalagi Lay termasuk bias saya #plak). Jadi, kalau memang sangat kurang jelas, langsung tanyakan saja pada saya. Saya akan berusaha menjelaskannya lagi pada kalian ^^

Saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada semua readers dan reviewers yang masih setia menunggu, membaca, dan mereview ff saya ini! Gomawo semuanya! Gomawo~ :DDDD

Saya akan membalas reviews chap sebelumnya di sini ^^

**LeeKim**: Hai juga chingu~ gomawo karna mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview ff saya ini yaaaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**dinodeer**: mianhae karna itu terlalu pendek T^T jadi, bagaimana dgn chap ini? masih kurang panjangkah? semoga ngga ya ^^ dan semoga saja chap kali ini bisa menyurutkan kekesalan chingu pada Kai~ hehehe. gomawo yaaa karna sudah mau baca dan mereview! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini :DDDD

**hani .azzahra .39**: gwenchanayo~ saya senang kalo chingu suka dgn ff saya ini :D waaah ternyata kita berpikiran sama! *tos* saya juga senang liat Kai dan Sehun memperbutkan Lulu~ hehehe. untuk NC, ga akan ada di ff ini karna saya ga bisa buat adegan seperti itu T.T miaaan. tapi, semoga chingu tetap berkenan baca ff saya ini ya! gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review~ semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**ferina .refina**: kai memang ababil! tapi semoga aja keababilannya terlihat berkurang ya di chap ini :D gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**ayuhyunki**: waaah gomawo karna mau suka dgn ff ini! saya senang sekali :DDD Kai memang masih labil, tapi semoga kelabilan semakin berkurang seiring berjalannya cerita ._. untuk umurnya: Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, D.O, Tao (16 tahun); Xiumin, Chen (17 tahun); Kris, Lay, Suho (18 tahun). kalo kelasnya: Luhan-Sehun-Baekhyun-Chanyeol; Kai-D.O; Tao sendiri; Xiumin sendiri; Chen sendiri; Kris-Lay-Suho. semoga ini dapat membantu! gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini yaaaa! ^^

**Yooooona**: tenang aja chingu, masih akan terlahir couple baru kok, jadi tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya yaaaa ^^ *evil laugh* hehehe. gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ya. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini! :DDD

**HunHan Shipper**: waaah gomawo chingu! Kai memang jahat! kenapa dia nyakitin Sehunnya Luhan? #plak gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini yaaa. semoga chap kali ini memuaskan! :DDD

**riniehun**: setuju! Kai memang ngga berpikir panjang dulu sebelum bertindak *geleng-geleng kepala* eeeeh jangaaan! biarkan saja Luhan dan Sehun beromantis-romantis ria #plak gomawo karna mau baca dan review ff ini! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini yaaa ^^

**Mumut**: mian ya chingu, updatenya lama sekali T.T #Orz saya juga ga ngerti sama Kai. semoga aja dia ga labil lagi setelah ini hehehe. gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini :DDD

**Shizuluhan**: tau! Sehun masih malu-malu aja nih. mendingan Luhan buat author aja ^^ #plak *dibakar Sehun* gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini :DDD

**rikafans sehun**: Kai memang kejam sekali! Amin! T^T gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ya! semoga chap kali ini memuaskan! :D

**Lara Saengie**: HunHan memang selalu sweet dimanapun dan kapanpun! hehehe. jawabannya udah terungkaaaaap! gomawo karna mau baca dan review ff saya ini! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**seayhun**: miaaan karna chap kali ini masih lama juga updatenya T^T waaah gomawo karna udah bela-belain untuk review ff saya ini. gomawo chingu! :DDD gomawo juga karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga chap kali ini memuaskan yaaa ^^

**sari2min**: Kai memang ababil -_-" semoga saja dia tidak labil lagi setelah ini :DDD ayo kita nikahkan HunHan bersama-sama! :D gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini! semoga chap kali ini memuaskan yaaa! ^^

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**: *lempar kembaliannya (?)* untuk couple selanjutnya, kita liat saja yaaa. SuLay sudah muncul! :D walaupun dgn cara yg random ._.v gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

Sekali lagi, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yg udah mau baca dan review ff saya ini! Saya senang sekali dengan dukungan yang kalian semua berikan! Mian kalo misalnya di ff ini masih banyak kesalahan. Saya akan terus memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalah itu :D

Mian juga karna updatenya bener-bener lambat T^T Saya masih belum tau kapan bisa update lagi. Karna bulan depan itu sudah UTS, pastinya minggu-minggu ini saya semakin ditekan dgn tugas dan ulangan *nangis seember* Tapi yang pasti akan saya usahakan paling lama akan update seminggu sekali. Gak akan lebih dari itu. Sekali lagi mianhae yeorobun! #Orz

Pokoknya, gomawo buat dukungan yeorobun! Saya harap, kalian semua tetap berkenan membaca ff ini dan memberikan review walaupun ceritanya semakin random *bow 90 derajat* Saran dan juga pendapatnya saya tunggu yaaa. Gomawo~ ^^

-Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You Heal My Broken Heart (6/?)

Author: Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)

Main Pairing: HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)

Other Pairing: crack!KaiHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, SuLay, TaoRis.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. The characters are belong to GOD, themselves, and SM ent.

Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't Like, Don't Read!

ENJOY~! ^^

* * *

"_CHEERS_!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Malam ini, mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan Sehun juga perwujudan atas rasa bahagia mereka karena Sehun menang tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Untungnya Kai sama sekali tidak mencelakaimu kali ini, Sehunnie!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk keras punggung Sehun.

"Yah! _Appo_!" Ringis Sehun kesakitan. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa keras.

"Tapi, aku rasa Kai tidak akan mencelakai Sehun lagi. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak berniat mencelakaimu, Sehun-ah." Ucapan Luhan membuat semua orang heran. Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba membela Kai seperti itu?

"Kamu aneh, Lulu. Kenapa kamu malah membela Kai sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit cemberut. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Mereka semua terdiam sejenak, membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening dan menyesakkan. Suasana terus mencekam seperti itu sampai _handphone _Luhan berbunyi dengan keras.

"_Yoboseyo_? AH! _Waeyo_? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? EH? _JINJJAYO_? Kalau begitu, cepatlah datang ke sini! _De_~ Akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu. _De_, cepatlah datang! Aku tunggu! Hm! _Annyeong_~" Setelah selesai berbicara dengan orang –yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu siapa- Luhan langsung menutup _handphone_nya.

"Hm… Kris _ge_…" Panggil Luhan. Kris hanya mengangguk dan sedikit bergumam menanggapi panggilan Luhan. "Bolehkan aku mengajak Kyungsoo ke sini?"

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo 'kan temanmu juga, Lu. Masa aku melarang temanmu ke sini? Sementara musuh bebuyutanku saja ada di sini." Sindir Kris dengan tatapan sinis ke arah Suho. Sementara, yang disindir tetap santai meminum minumannya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Kris. Membuat Kris semakin kesal dan naik darah.

"Tapi, Kai juga ikut datang. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

**TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Untuk sementara waktu, hanya dentingan jam dinding saja yang terdengar oleh mereka. Sampai mereka semua menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan.

"_MWO_!?" Teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

"Kamu gila, Lulu? Kai itu 'kan benci banget sama Sehun! Bisa-bisa, dia mengamuk di sini!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Dan lagi, Kai pasti punya niat buruk! DIa bisa saja mencelakai Sehun di sini!" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Hm, hm! Kamu mau aku celaka, Lulu?" Kali ini, Sehun yang berbicara.

"Kamu tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, Lu!" Ujar Kris dengan marah.

"Ya! Kamu harus…"

"BERISIK!" Teriak Luhan geram. Ia kesal dan tidak tahan menanggapi perkataan teman-teman dan _gege_nya. "Kai tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Ia juga tidak akan mencelakaimu lagi, Sehun-ah! Dia 'kan sudah…"

**TING TONG! TING TONG!**

"Ah! Itu pasti mereka!" Luhan langsung bangkit dan membuka pintu, menyambut kedatangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, mereka masuk dan menyapa semua yang ada di sana. Sesaat tatapan Sehun dan Kai beradu, mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Astaga! Luhan benar-benar gila! Bisa-bisanya dia mengundang Kai ke sini." Bisik Tao pada Xiumin, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Xiumin.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik. Iya kan, Chen?" Tanya Suho pada Chen sambil menyeringai.

"Kamu mengharapkan apa sih, _hyung_? Bukannya panik, malah senang begitu." Jawab Chen sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Duduklah Kyungsoo, Kai! Biar kuambilkan minuman untuk kalian berdua." Tawar Luhan. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Luhan, tepatnya di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku bantu kamu, Luhan!" Tawar Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

"Astaga! Kenapa Luhan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Sehun?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan nada panik.

"Sahabatmu itu sudah gila, Bacon!" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Suasana di ruangan itu terasa mencekam. Kai dan Sehun seakan-akan mengeluarkan aura gelap dan terlihat siap menikam satu sama lain. Semua berpikir, akan terjadi perang besar malam itu.

"Hei!" Panggil Kai cukup kencang. "Aku mau minta maaf." Ucap Kai dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Kesannya seperti tidak ikhlas, tapi tetap saja membuat semua yang ada di situ kaget.

"_MWO_!?" Teriak mereka semua bersamaan. Sehun tidak berteriak, tapi dari ekspresinya, terlihat sekali kalau dia juga kaget dengan permintaan maaf Kai.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sehun pun menjawab, "Kamu sedang sakit? Atau, kerasukan sesuatu?" Wajah Kai langsung terlihat kesal, urat-urat kemarahan langsung muncul di sudut dahinya.

"Apa salahnya, sih, minta maaf! Kalau tidak mau memaafkan ya sudah. Toh yang penting aku sudah minta maaf."

"Jelas saja aku heran! Kamu minta maaf, tapi nada bicaramu itu terkesan terpaksa dan tidak ikhlas! Mana ada cara meminta maaf yang seperti itu!" Balas Sehun.

"YAH! Dari dulu, nada bicaraku memang seperti ini! Kamu mau mengharapkan permintaan maaf yang bagaimana lagi, hah?!"

Saat mereka mulai lelah dengan beradu mata seperti itu, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk memaafkan Kai. "Baiklah, kumaafkan."

"Cih! Begitu, kek, daritadi. Membuat semuanya panjang dan rumit saja. Dasar cadel." Bunyi 'CTEK' yang cukup keras terdengar dari kepala Sehun. Kali ini, urat-urat marah Sehun lah yang keluar.

"Bilang apa kamu tadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan geram.

"C-A-D-E-L, CADEL!" Balas Kai dengan seringai.

"Dasar muka _pervert_!"

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"_Pervert_! Kamu sadar atau tidak, kamu itu sering memandang Luhan dengan tatapan mesum, dasar _pervert_!"

"Dasar anak cadel tidak tahu diri!"

"Kamu yang tidak tahu diri, muka _pervert_!"

"GRRRR…" Keduanya saling beradu mata tajam dengan geram. Terlihat seperti siap baku hantam. Untungnya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan datang di keadaan yang tepat.

"Wah… Kalian akrab sekali!" Seru Luhan dengan muka senang. Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

Seisi ruangan memandang Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran. _'Apa mereka katarak, ya? Masa kaya begitu dibilang akrab?'_ Pikir mereka semua bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan, 'kan?" Tanya Luhan tetap dengan senyuman cerianya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, sambil terus memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"Tuh, 'kan! Keputusan yang benar membawa pacarmu ke sini, Kyungsoo-ah!" Seru Luhan sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

**TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Suara dentingan jam kembali menguasai ruangan itu. Mereka semua terdiam sesaat. Entah kaget atau belum mencerna kata-kata Luhan. Kemudian…

"_MWO_!?" Teriak mereka semua bersamaan. Mata mereka membulat dan mulut mereka terbuka lebar, _jawdrop_.

"Ja…Jadi… Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah…" Kata Baekhyun dengan terbata. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Masih terlalu kaget dengan berita yang baru saja didengarnya.

"De~ Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah resmi berpacaran!" Sahut Luhan dengan nada ceria dan muka bahagia. Sesaat kemudian, yang lain pun memasang wajah sama bahagianya dengan Luhan.

"WAH! Kyungsoo-ah! _Chukhae_! Akhirnya ada yang menyusul jejak kami! Walaupun aku masih tidak terima yang jadi pacarmu itu Kai…" Ucap Baekhyun ceria, dengan memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Kenapa memangnya, hah? Masalah buatmu?" Tanya Kai geram.

"Jelas saja! Kamu dulu terlalu sering menyakiti, Lulu! Mana rela aku orang sepertimu berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau ada sahabatku yang jadi korbanmu lagi!" Jelas Baekhyun marah.

"Kau ini…" Geram Kai.

"Sudahlah, Baekkie~ Kai tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, kok. Kalau dia memang melakukannya, akan kulempar dia jatuh dari tebing." Ucap Luhan.

"Kamu jangan bercanda, Lulu! Dulu dia, 'kan…" Luhan menghela napas pelan.

"Tenang saja, Baekkie. Kai sudah berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi. Kalau dia memang melakukannya, akan kupastikan akulah orang pertama yang memberinya pelajaran karena sudah melanggar janjinya." Jelas Luhan dengan nada lembut. "Kamu mengerti 'kan, Kai?" Kali ini, Luhan menoleh dan menatap Kai.

Kai langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan dan menghela napas panjang, dengan memasang wajah kesal. "Iya! Aku 'kan sudah berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janji itu, Luhan! Percayalah padaku! Lagipula, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo akan hal itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_De_~ Jadi, Baekhyunnie… Kamu tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitiku, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi… terima kasih karena mau peduli padaku, Baekhyunnie~" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata sedikit berkaca.

"Kamu bodoh! Tentu saja aku peduli! Kamu 'kan sahabatku, Kyungsoo-ah!" Kemudian, mereka berdua pun berpelukan erat. Dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menangis kencang.

"Lihat, tuh, mereka! Seperti anak kecil saja. Berpelukan sambil menangis seperti itu." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan dan menjitaknya pelan. "Kamu bilang kami anak kecil? Kamu yang lebih kekanakan, Lulu! Kamulah yang paling cengeng di antara kita! Ingat itu!" Kata Baekhyun sambil terus menjitak Luhan pelan.

"_De_! Kamulah yang paling sering menangis, yang paling penakut, dan yang paling manja di antara kita bertiga!" Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Ah! _Appo_! Berhenti! Jangan jitak aku lagi~" Rengek Luhan sambil memasang muka sedih dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat itu.

"_Cute_…" Bisik Sehun pelan. Namun, cukup untuk terdengar oleh Kai dan Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang _cute_, The-hun-nie~" Goda Chanyeol. Membuat wajah Sehun merona sedikit.

"Siapa lagi, pasti yang di tengah 'kan, Chanyeol?" Jawab Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

"YAH! Siapa yang bilang begitu! Maksudku, mereka semua _cute_! Bukan Luhan saja!" Bantah Sehun dnegan wajah memerah.

"Hei~ Dua orang yang ada di sana sudah ada pemiliknya. Tinggal Luhan saja yang _free_! Masa kamu seenaknya saja menyebut pacar orang lain _cute_! Akui sajalah, cadel. Kamu memang suka Luhan, 'kan?" Tanya Kai sambil menyikut pelan lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam, sambil terus memandang Luhan yang tengah tersenyum lebar bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Cih. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Berisik! Kalau aku memang suka Luhan, kenapa? Ada masalah?" Jawab Sehun blak-blakan. Membuat dua orang di sampingnya kaget, lalu tersenyum meledek.

"Wah! Sang pangeran cadel kita ternyata beneran jatuh cinta pada tuan putri!" Ledek Kai. Chanyeol terkekeh cukup kencang.

"Biarkan saja! Kenapa kalian meledekku terus, sih!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Asyik saja meledekimu, Thehunnie! Sudahlah~ Kalau memang kamu suka Luhan, nyatakan saja perasaanmu secepatnya. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu!" Saran Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam. Ia masih tidak yakin apakah Luhan akan menerimanya atau tidak. Jujur, ia takut Luhan masih memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kai. Apalagi, tadi Luhan lebih membela Kai, dan terlihat bahwa ia sangat memahami perasaan Kai.

"Ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku berani menjamin!" Kata Kai tiba-tiba. Seakan bisa membaca perasaan Sehun. "Maka dari itu, cepatlah nyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum ia berubah pikiran, Sehun. Sebelum ia mencintai orang lain." Sehun mengangguk mantap. Ia janji, malam ini juga, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Perasaannya yang tulus, bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang.

**^o^**

Suasana ruangan itu sangatlah ramai. Ada suara tertawa yang kencang, perkelahian lucu yang membuat semuanya tertawa, rayuan gombal dari Suho untuk Lay, juga terdengar sindir-sindiran tajam dari Sehun dan Kai. Membuat suasana ruangan semakin hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Kuenya enak sekali! Siapa yang membuat kue ini, Kris-_hyung_?" Tanya Xiumin yang sedang menikmati _strawberry cake_ nya dengan nikmat.

"Oh, kue ini? Luhan yang membuatnya. Tak tahu kenapa, dia senang sekali membuat makan-makanan manis." Jawab Kris santai, sambil terus menyesap _Coffee Milk_ kesukaannya.

"_Jinjjayo_? Wah, _DAEBAK_! Kue ini benar-benar enak! Lain kali, buatkan untukku ya, Luhan!" Teriak Xiumin gembira. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar menanggapi kata-kata Xiumin.

Sementara di sisi lain, terlihat Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan, tanpa sedikit pun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, dan sebagainya. Membuatnya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah orang yang dicintainya itu.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu, sekali lagi tersenyum jahil dan langsung menggoda Sehun.

"Udah, tembak saja dia. Dia pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati." Ucap Kai pelan, dengan nada jahil di dalamnya.

"Tau. Kalau nanti Luhannya keburu diambil orang, bagaimana? Dia 'kan manis, baik, ramah, pintar, pokoknya tipe ideal banget deh! Mana dia jago masak pula. Pasti banyak banget yang berniat menjadikannya pacar." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Sehun ketakutan sendiri.

"Biarin aja Luhan diambil orang duluan. Biar dia nyesel gak buru-buru nembak Luhan." Kemudian, Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa dengan keras melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang panik.

Tawa mereka berdua membuat semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa keras seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Tanya Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman jahil dari Chanyeol dan Kai.

"_Aniya_~ Gak ada apa-apa, kok, Bacon~ Kalian lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian. Maaf kami mengganggu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan gaya sok sopan dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Kai tertawa melihatnya.

"Cih. Dasar aneh." Gumam Baekhyun.

Saat semuanya terlihat bosan mengobrol dan mulai mengantuk, Kai dengan cepat menyikut lengan Sehun. "Yah! Kamu benar-benar tidak mau nembak Luhan?" Bisik Kai.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum saatnya. Dia baru saja tahu kalau aku Hun, teman masa kecilnya. Aku takut, dia belum bisa menerima cintaku karena masih menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah lesu.

"Yah! Kau ini tuli, buta, bodoh, atau bagaimana, sih? Jelas-jelas Luhan juga suka padamu, _babo_! Cepat tembak dia! Atau kamu akan menyesal." Paksa Chanyeol. Namun, Sehun tetap menolak.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sehun, Kai langsung berdiri, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget.

"_Yeorobun_! Aku lihat, kalian semua sudah mengantuk. Padahal 'kan ini belum terlalu larut. Jadi, daripada langsung tidur, lebih baik kita main _games_ saja. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Memangnya kamu mau main apa lagi jam segini? Sudah ah, aku ngantuk!" Tolak Baekhyun sambil menguap lebar.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau '_Truth or Dare_'? Aku rasa akan seru." Ujar Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan senyum jahil tanda mengerti dari Kai. "Dan Bacon-ah~ Kamu jangan tidur dulu. Masa kamu mau tidur duluan, sih?" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil memasang muka sedihnya.

Baekhyun hanya melihat namjachingunya dengan tatapan meminta maaf, "_De_~ _Mianhae_, Yeollie. Baiklah. Ayo kita main '_Truth_ or _Dare_'. Semuanya setuju, 'kan?" Yang lain mengangguk. Mereka langsung membuat lingkaran besar, dan mengambil botol bekas minuman tadi.

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan memulai?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku saja! Aku!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat. "Aw!" Ringis Chanyeol karena Kai yang tiba-tiba saja mencubit lengannya.

"Kasih yang lain kesempatan dulu! Kalau kita langsung menjalankan rencana kita, pasti akan ketahuan kalau ini disengaja!" Bisik Kai, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kamu tidak jadi _spin _botolnya?" Chanyeol menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Xiumin. "Kalau begitu, Chen! Kamu saja! Daritadi kamu diam saja, sih. Tidak banyak bicara." Chen mengangguk dan menggumamkan '_gomawo'_ pelan kepada Xiumin. Kemudian, ia mulai memutar botol minumannya.

"Yeay! Suho-_hyung_ kena! Hahaha, masa kena gara-gara asisten sendiri, sih." Ledek Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras. Chen hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, meminta maaf pada Suho yang sudah men-_death glare_ nya daritadi.

"Cepat, Suho-_hyung_! Kamu mau pilih _Truth_ atau _Dare_?" Tanya Kai tidak sabar. _'Lama sekali sih _progress_ nya. Kalau begini, kapan Sehun nembak Luhan nya?' _Pikir Kai agak kesal.

"Baik baik! Aku pilih, _Truth_!" Kai dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya, mereka sudah memikirkan pertanyaan bagus untuk Suho. Kai langsung berbisik pelan pada Chen yang ada di sebelahnya. Sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali Chen.

"Tapi…" Bantah Chen pelan. Kai langsung menggeleng dan memelototi Chen. Membuat Chen mau tak mau menuruti perkataan Chen.

"Yah! Cepatlah! Apa pertanyaannya?" Teriak Xiumin agak kesal karena Chen yang sangat lama.

"De. Baiklah. Pertanyaanku adalah…"

_'Kena kau Suho-_hyung_!'_ Teriak Chanyeol dan Kai dalam hati, kegirangan.

"Apa kamu menyukai orang yang duduk tepat di hadapanmu?" Pertanyaan Chen membuat seisi ruangan bingung. _'Siapa yang duduk di depan Suho?'_ Pikir mereka semua dalam hati. Namun, setelah dilihat dan dihitung dari urutan duduk, ternyata Lay lah yang duduk tepat di hadapan Suho. Hal ini membuat semua orang di ruangan itu diam, menunggu jawaban dari Suho.

Suho langsung men-_death glare _Chen. _'Awas kau Chen! Beraninya kau padaku!'_ Geram Suho. Namun, Suho tetaplah Suho. Ia tetap memasang _poker face _nya dan mulai membuka mulut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang…"

"Jawab Ya atau Tidak! Tidak ada jawaban selain itu." Sergah Kai cepat. Membuat Suho makin geram dengan kelakuannya.

"Cih. Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku 'kan mau jawab apa!" Teriak Suho kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Peraturannya kan begitu. Salah sendiri pilih _Truth_." Balas Chanyeol.

_'Grrr… Dua anak ini… Awas kalian berdua nanti!'_ Pikir Suho kesal. "Baiklah. Akan kujawab dengan jujur." Lalu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lay. Membuat Lay langsung merah padam ditatap seperti itu. Suho menghela napas pelan, dan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Ya. Aku menyukainya."

_'_Such a gentleman… _dia bisa langsung mengatakan iya tanpa ragu-ragu.' _Pikir Sehun, sambil melihat ke arah Suho kagum. _'Andai saja aku bisa sejujur Suho-_hyung_. Pasti sekarang aku akan…'_ Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, yang matanya bersinar, menantikan reaksi dari Lay akan pernyataan Suho.

_'Hft… Ternyata dia memang menyukai Lay.' _Pikir Kris dalam hati. _'Biarlah. Mungkin aku memang harus menghentikan pertengkaranku dengan Suho yang sangat kekanakan itu. Demi sahabatku sendiri juga, 'kan?' _Kris melihat Lay yang pipinya memerah karena perkataan Suho. Kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil. _'Akuilah perasaanmu sendiri, Lay. Jangan terlalu lama memendamnya. Aku harap, Suho bisa membahagiakanmu.' _

"Ya~ Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan permainannya!" Interupsi dari Chanyeol membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seisi ruangan. "Hehe… _Mian_… Tapi, Suho-_hyung_ 'kan sudah menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi kita harus tetap melanjutkan permainan. Untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua, kita serahkan saja pada mereka. Kita tunggu hasil akhirnya saja~" Jelas Chanyeol.

Suho mengambil botol dan memutarnya. Kai dan Chanyeol sama-sama berdoa agar Sehun lah yang ditunjuk kepala botol tersebut. _'Ayolah! Berhenti di Sehun! _Jebal_!' _Namun, harapan mereka tidak terkabul. Malah botol tersebut tepat menunjuk Kai.

"_AISH_!" Teriak Kai kesal. Sementara Suho menyeringai senang. _'Kena kau Kim Jongin!'_ Pikirnya senang.

"_Truth or Dare_?" Tanya Suho tetap dengan seringai penuh kemenangannya. Membuat Kai semakin kesal.

"_Dare_! Eh? Ani… _Truth_!"

"_Aniya_. Kamu sudah memilih _Dare_. Kamu gak bisa menggantinya begitu saja!"

"Baiklah. _Dare_! Puas?" Suho tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar hal itu.

"Cium _namjachingumu_!" Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat kaget dan pipinya merah padam. Sementara Kai, dengan santainya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ia langsung menarik berdiri Kyungsoo, dan mencium bibirnya.

"KYAAA!" Teriak beberapa orang di ruangan itu dengan nada jahil. Kyungsoo dan diperlakukan begitu hanya mematung terdiam, tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa, sementara Kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat Kyungsoo melemas, dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Cih. Gairah anak muda jaman sekarang." Decak Suho kesal. Ia kira, Kai akan membantah permintaannya. Ternyata, Kai malah melakukannya dengan senang hati. _'Tau begitu, aku tidak akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu!'_ Pikirnya kesal.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kai akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung jatuh terduduk dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan wajah yang semerah tomat. Melihat _namjachingunya_ dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kai menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu –entah apa- ke telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat wajahnya semakin merah padam.

Kai kembali duduk ke tempatnya dengan wajah puas dan seringaiannya ke arah Suho. "_Gomawo_, Suho-_hyung_!"

"_Dare_ yang menyenangkan, _eoh_?" Tanya Chanyeol jahil. Kai hanya menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kai! Cepat putar botolnya!" Perintah Suho dengan tampang kesal. Kai langsung mengambil botol dan memutarnya.

_'Ayolah! Berhenti di Sehun!' _Namun, harapannya kali ini juga tidak terkabul. Botol tersebut malah berhenti di Baekhyun. _'AH! SIAL!' _Geram Kai frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Eh? _Waeyo_, Kai?" Tanya Lay. Kai hanya menggeleng dengan tampang _annoyed_.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

"Hm… _Dare_?" Jawab Baekhyun ragu. Kai langsung memutar otak, pertanyaan apa yang

harus diberikan kepada Baekhyun untuk membalas kekesalannya karena botol itu lagi-lagi tidak berhenti di Sehun.

**TING!**

Otak jahil Kai berhasil menemukan satu pertanyaan yang menurutnya cukup bagus untuk membayar kekesalannya. _'Kena kau, Byun Baekhyun!' _Pikirnya senang. "Hm… Yang kutahu, dulu Chanyeol 'kan yang menembakmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu. "Kalau begitu, sekarang, coba tembak Chanyeol!"

"_MWOYA_? _Shirreo_!" Bantah Baekhyun cepat. _'Mana mungkin aku menembak Chanyeol. Aku 'kan sama sekali tidak berani nembak orang!' _

"Eh? Bacon kenapa gak mau? Padahal aku senang banget kalau Bacon nembak aku…" Kata Chanyeol dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hm… _Ani_… itu… hm…" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ke segala arah, kecuali Chanyeol. Ia melihat Kai sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. _'Awas kau, Kim Jongin!'_ Geramnya dalam hati.

"_Waeyo_, Baekkie-ah? Bacon gak sayang, ya, sama Yeollie? Makanya Bacon gak mau nembak Yeollie?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada pura-pura sedihnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"_ANIYA_! Aku sama sekali gak berpikir begitu! Itu… aku cuma…"

"Kalau begitu, cepat tembak aku! Masa aku terus yang bergerak duluan. Sekali-sekali, Baekkie juga harus berinisiatif, dong!" Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Ia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan permintaan Kai. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun berdiri dengan menarik Chanyeol. Setelah menarik napas dalam, ia mulai aksi 'menembak'nya.

"Park Chanyeol, maukah kamu jadi _namjachinguku_?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menunduk dalam-dalam dan mata yang tertutup.

"Kok nembaknya gak liat ke aku sih, Baekkie-ah?"

Baekhyun menghela napas lagi. Kemudian, ia menariknya dalam-dalam, berusaha melihat tepat ke arah mata Chanyeol, dan mulai berbicara, "Maukah kamu jadi… j-jadi… n-_namja_…_chinguku_?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menutup matanya keras-keras. Menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. _'Babo! Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini? Apapun jawaban Chanyeol, dia 'kan sudah jadi namjachingku? Tapi… tetap saja aku… aku…'_

Namun, bukanlah jawaban yang ia terima, melainkan sentuhan di dagu yang mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget dengan perlakuan dari namjachingunya. Perlahan-lahan, ia menutup matanya dan merasakan kelembutan dari bibir Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Bacon! Mana mungkin aku menolakmu!" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol hendak menarik Baekhyun ke dekapannya, semua orang yang ada di sana menginterupsi mereka.

"EHEM! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu! Baekhyun! Cepat putar botolnya!" Perintah Kai. Baekhyun langsung bergumam kesal, dan memutar botol tersebut. Chanyeol dan Kai terus berdoa agar botol itu berhenti di Sehun. Namun, kali ini Sehun tetaplah selamat. Botol itu tidak berhenti di dia, melainkan, tepat menunjuk Luhan!

_'ASSA!'_ Teriak Chanyeol dan Kai senang dalam hati. _'Akhirnya rencana ini bisa berjalan!'_

"_Truth or Dare_, Lulu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan. Sepertinya, Baekhyun juga sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hmm… T_-Truth_?" Tanyanya ragu.

_'Pilihan yang bagus, Lulu~'_ Baekhyun tersenyum jahil bersama Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya. Saat ia hendak membuka suara, Chanyeol menyikutnya dengan tatapan apa-kamu-sudah-ada-rencana-untuk-mereka yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Baekhyun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu… Apakah ada orang yang kamu sukai di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? Itu… Anu…"

"Kamu tidak bisa berbohong, Luhan. Aku tau jawaban sebenarnya." Kata Kai tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan mengirimkan _death glare_ ke arahnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai jahil khas Kai.

"_De_, Luhan! Kamu harus jujur. Kalau kamu bohong, kamu akan mendapatkan hukumannya!" Ancam Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"S-Siapa bilang aku akan berbohong?" Bantah Luhan dengan nada sedikit terbata.

"Kalau begitu, cepat jawab, Luhan! _Ppali_!" Perintah Chanyeol.

Luhan hendak menjawab, tapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya kembali.

_'Ayolah, Luhan/Lulu! Cepat jawab!'_ Pikir semua orang yang ada di situ. Termasuk Sehun.

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan membuka mulutnya, "_De_! Ada orang yang kusukai di sini." Jawabnya mantap.

_'ASSA! Kalau kali ini botolnya berhenti di Sehun, rencana kita akan berhasil!' _Pikir Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, cepat putar botolnya. Luhan mengambil botol dan memutarnya. Namun, botol itu berhenti tepat di Lay, bukan Sehun.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

_'Hft… Apa yang harus kupilih? Kalau _Truth_, mereka pasti akan bertanya apa aku suka Suho. Tapi… kalau aku pilih _Dare, _mereka pasti akan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Seperti… menembak Suho misalnya? ARGH! Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _Pikir Lay bingung dan frustasi.

"Cepatlah, Lay _ge_. _Truth or Dare_?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"_Truth_!" Balasnya mantap. _'Semoga aku membuat keputusan yang tepat.'_ Pikirnya.

Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Lay, langsung tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu… Apa Lay _ge_ suka pada Suho-_hyung_?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada ceria.

_'Tuh 'kan… dia menanyakan hal itu. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?'_

"Cepat, Lay-_hyung_! Kalau kelamaan, kami gak bisa… AW!" Teriak Chanyeol kesakitan. Ternyata, Baekhyun mencubit lengannya keras. Sambil memberinya tatapan katakan-dan-kau-akan-tau-akibatnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi tatapan Baekhyun.

Saat Lay sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, Suho malah terlihat was-was. _'Kira-kira, apa yang akan dikatakannya? Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Ah! Sudah pastilah, Kim Joonmyun. Sudah jelas dari reaksinya tadi, bukan? Jangan terlalu berpikir negatiflah.' _Pikirnya.

"Lay _ge_! _Ppali_~" Kata Luhan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Lay pun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menunduk dan menjawab pelan, "_De_…" Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang mendengarnya.

"HAH? _Hyung_ jawab apa? Gak kedengeran, _hyung_! Coba katakan lagi!" Suruh Kai.

"_Shirreo_! Aku 'kan sudah jawab. Itu salah kalian kenapa tidak dengar!" Lay menolak. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi.

"Dia bilang iya." Kris tiba-tiba membuka suara. Membuat semua mata menuju kepadanya. "Lay bilang, dia menyukai Suho." Ulang Kris santai. Sementara Lay terkaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau begitu, mereka tinggal jadian, dong! 'Kan udah sama-sama suka!" Ujar Tao senang.

"Kalau botol berhenti di mereka lagi, suruh aja mereka menyatakan perasaan!" Ujar Baekhyun kali ini. Membuat yang lain tertawa mendengar perkataan mereka berdua.  
Sementara, Suho terus menatap dalam ke arah Lay yang sibuk memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Suho.

_ 'Berhentilah menatapku!/Berhentilah menghindari tatapanku!'_ Pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Cepat lanjutkan permainannya! Lay, putar botolnya!" Perintah Kris, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Lay. _'Kenapa kamu beberkan perkataanku, sih? Sahabat macam apa kamu, Wu Fan?' _Pikir Lay kesal sambil memutar botolnya.

_'Ayolah botol manis, berhentilah di Oh Sehun! _JEBAL_!' _Pikir Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan… _JACKPOT_! Botol itu berhenti tepat menunjuk Sehun.

"YEAAAAH!" Teriak mereka berempat senang. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan langsung _sweat drop_ melihat tingkah mereka.

_'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?' _Pikir mereka berdua.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

_'Aku harus pilih apa? Kalau _Truth_, pertanyaan mereka sudah jelas sekali. Kalau _Dare,_ mereka tidak akan menyuruhku menembak Luhan hyung, 'kan? Kalaupun iya, lebih baik begitu daripada Luhan hyung tau perasaanku, sementara aku tidak tahu perasaannya kepadaku.'_

Setelah berpikir cukup keras, Sehun pun menentukan pilihannya dengan mantap. "_Dare_!" Jawabnya lantang.

Mendengar hal itu, BaekYeol dan KaiSoo sibuk memberikan kode kepada Lay, yang untungnya cepat dimengerti oleh Lay.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai!" Dan semua orang di ruangan itu pun ber-_euphoria_ di dalam hati masing-masing.

Sehun, dengan memantapkan perasaannya, langsung berdiri dan melangkah ke _a-certain-person_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan. Ia langsung menarik Luhan dan berlutut -seperti orang yang hendak melamar seseorang- di depannya. Hal ini membuat hati Luhan melonjak kegirangan. Jantungnya berdegup sangatlah kencang.

"Lulu…" Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan panggilan itu kepada Luhan. "Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, tepatnya saat kita masih kecil, aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku selalu bertekad menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu, menghapus kesedihan di hatimu, dan mengukir senyuman manis di wajahmu." Kata-kata Sehun membuat wajah Luhan perlahan memerah. Kata-kata itu sangat manis dan indah di telinganya.

"Sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku selalu ingin mendekapmu dan tak ingin melepasmu. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Ia memisahkan kita berdua, membuatku mau tak mau harus rela melepasmu. Tapi, ia kembali mempertemukan kita dengan caranya sendiri.

"Dan saat aku menemukanmu kembali, tekad itu kembali muncul di hatiku. Tekad untuk melindungimu, menghapus kesedihanmu, dan mengukir senyuman di wajahmu. Aku bertekad untuk melakukan itu semua, walaupun dengan melakukan hal itu, aku harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku sendiri." Luhan tercekat mendengar hal itu. Ia merasa air matanya akan jatuh kapan pun juga.

"Dan aku berjanji, untuk tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, aku akan selalu mendekapmu. Kita akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita." Kali ini, seisi ruanganlah yang tercekat. Mereka terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang mencerminkan tekadnya yang kuat.

"Oleh karena itu, maukah kamu menjadi _namjachingku_? Mengisi kekosongan hatiku selama ini, dan selalu bersama denganku, selamanya?" Dan air mata Luhan pun jatuh saat itu juga. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat sambil terus membisikkan dengan lembut kata-kata yang menurut Sehun sangatlah indah.

"_De_, Sehun-ah. Aku mau." Sehun langsung membalas pelukan Luhan. Kemudian melepasnya, dan mencium bibir Luhan. Tanpa napsu, hanya tautan lembut yang mencurahkan seluruh perasaan mereka. Mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

Sementara, yang lainnya menitikkan air mata dan bertepuk tangan. Suasana di ruangan itu terasa sangatlah hangat. Dengan dua sejoli yang dipersatukan setelah takdir mempermainkan perasaan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mencium lembut air mata Luhan. Menghapusnya secara perlahan, dan berbisik, "_Gomawo_, Lulu. Aku berjanji akan

menjagamu lebih dari apa pun. _Saranghaeyo_, Xi Lu Han." Yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Luhan.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Oh Sehun." Dan bibir mereka pun kembali bertautan. Membagi kasih sayang, cinta, dan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Kris, yang melihat hal itu, tersenyum dengan lembut. _'Berbahagialah, Luhan. Aku tahu, Sehun pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik.' _Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kedua sejoli itu.

**BRUK!**

"AH! _Dui bu qi_! Aku gak sengaja!" Ternyata yang tak sengaja menabrak Kris adalah Tao. Ia langsung meminta maaf dengan nada panik.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Kris tenang. Lalu, ia langsung kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ. Tanpa melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipi Tao.

"YAH! Zitao! Kamu sedang a… Eh? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Tanya Xiumin yang heran dengan sikap Tao. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pandang Tao, dan langsung tersenyum iseng.

"Oh… Jadi, Zitao juga sedang jatuh cinta toh." Tao langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan memandang Xiumin dengan gugup.

"_Aniya_, _hyung_! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, kok!" Bantahnya cepat.

"Terus, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu saat memandang K... Hmph!" Tao dengan segera menutup mulut Xiumin agar ia tidak berbicara lebih lanjut. Ia tidak mau ada yang mendengar kalau ia menyukai Kris.

"Hyung jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Aku janji aku akan jelaskan hal ini nanti! _Jebal_, _hyung_~"

"Aku janji gak akan cerita ke siapa-siapa, tapi… Belikan aku _steamed bun_, oke?" Tao hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh Xiumin.

Di saat Tao sibuk berusaha menutup mulut Xiumin agar perasaannya pada Kris tidak ketahuan, di sisi lain, dua _couple_ yang berbahagia sedang sibuk membagi kebahagiaan karena dua sahabat mereka telah berhasil menyusul jejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Berarti, tugas kita sudah selesai, 'kan? Kalau begitu, hentikan saja permainannya. Toh, niat kita melakukan permainan ini untuk mempersatukan mereka." Kata Kai.

"Sepertinya… masih ada satu _couple_ lagi yang harus disatukan, Kai." Ujar Baekhyun. Menunjuk ke arah Suho dan Lay yang saling bertatapan dengan malu-malu.

"_Mission_, _START_!" Teriak mereka berempat. Kemudian, mereka tertawa dengan keras bersama-sama.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6! Saya senang sekali bisa meng-update cerita ini lebih cepat dari biasanya ^^ Walaupun memang cuma lebih cepat beberapa hari sih -_- **  
**

Jadi, bagaimana kesan kalian tentang chapter kali ini? menarikkah? atau malah membosankan? beri komentar kalian yaaa~ biar saya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi :D Dan sepertinya, chapter depan adalah last chapter untuk ff ini! karena, semua masalahnya sudah terselesaikan dengan baik dan lancar ^^v

Saya mau berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca dan setia mereview ff ini. Gomawo, semuanya! *bow 90 derajat* tanpa kalian semua, saya tidak tau bagaimana caranya melanjutkan ff ini. Jadi, untuk semua dukungannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih :)

Untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya, saya akan membalasnya di sini!

**LeeKim**: belum tamat kok chingu~ ini masih update ^^ gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa~ semoga suka dengan chap kali ini :D

**nabila .amalia .5**: saya juga ngerasa kok alurnya cepet banget! Miaaan T^T HunHan nikah? kita cari penghulunya dulu ya~ hehe gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**hani .azzahra .39**: hm... kalo untuk itu, kita liat nanti aja ya! *evil laugh* di sini udah ada TaoRis moment~ walaupun cuma dikiiiit sekali. Mian, ne? T^T gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini :D

**ayuhyunki**: setelah semua yg mereka alami, akhirnya mereka jadian! hehehe saya juga terharu kok melihat kisah mereka (loh?) gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**Yooooona**: di sini TaoRis momentnya muncuuul. walaupun cuma dikit, semoga suka ya ^^ gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review~ semoga suka dgn chap kali ini :D

**Jenn2797**: waaah gomawo pujiannya chingu! gomawo juga karna udah mau baca dan review! ini udah update, semoga suka yaaa :D

**fyeahkaido**: waaah gomawo udah mau muji ff saya ini! gomawo juga karna udah mau baca dan review~ semoga suka dengan chap kali ini yaaaa :D

**sari2min**: suho memang sangat gombal di sini, kayanya saya terlalu random milih karakter untuk suho *sigh* gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini yaaa ^^

**babylulu24**: masih TBC kok chingu~ hehe. gomawo karna pujiannya yaaa. saya senang sekali :DDD gomawo juga karna udah mau baca dan review ff saya ini! semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**seayhun**: iya, akhirnya HunHan berbahagia juga *sobs* miaan kalo ini updatenya masih lama juga #Orz dan gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini :D

**Mumut**: sabar yak kris *pukpuk kris* dan cinta bersemi di mana2! *tebar2 bunga* gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

**Shizuluhan**: eh? jangaaan. Kris kan punya Tao ^^ KaiSoo dan HunHan akhirnya bersatu! gomawo karna udah mau baca dan review ff ini yaaa. semoga suka dgn chap kali ini ^^

Sekali lagi, saya mau berterima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini. Makasih buat semua yang setia mendukung dan menunggu ff ini. saya benar-benar bahagia dengan dukungan kalian. gomawo semuanya! :DDD

Mian kalo misalnya masih banyak kesalahan di chap kali ini. saya akan terus berusaha memperbaikinya di chap depan. Pokoknya terima kasih semuanya! saya harap, kalian masih berkenan untuk membaca dan memberikan saran/masukan kalian di review :D Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, yeorobun~ gomawo ^^

-Beautiful Luhan (Tami Chan)-


End file.
